life outside the bullpen
by myersa81
Summary: this is set after 4x17 shows how I picture Erin and jay moving past that select and rebuilding their relationship together
1. moving past the hard times

**Erin's pov: **It's been a week since Jay finally told me that he was married way before I knew him and that he was still technically married and I am shocked. Also it's been a week since he walked out on me which has made me feel very lost again. I'm very upset about the whole situation like why couldn't Jay just tell me about him being married in his past live. Right now I am sitting at home watching some TV drinking a beer when all of a sudden I hear somebody knocking on my door I think it's Hank so I get up and answer it and to my surprise its Jay at my door  
**E=** Jay what are you doing here  
**J=** um I came to talk to you. may I come in  
**E=** sure come in

They both walk in and sit down on the couch they don't speak for a few minutes

**J= **so what do you want to talk about  
**E=** I don't know Jay you're the one that wanted to talk so talk  
**J= **okay so I am going to talk about the Abby situation  
**E=** that's fine go ahead  
**J=** so yes we were married many years ago but I didn't care about her at all it was a bad time in my life after coming home and dealing with a friend being dead and she was the one who suggested us to get married so we did  
**E=** yeah  
**J=** well after I sobered up a month later I realized that I shouldn't marry a girl I didn't care much about and we agreed to get a divorce so we both signed the papers and that was the last I saw of her  
**E=** until last week  
**J=** yeah I was shocked when she kept trying to reach me but then when Will tell me she was in Chicago I was still shocked like why was she here when I haven't talk to her in years since she moved back home  
**E**= so what else  
**J= **well when she showed up at the district and told me that she didn't sign the papers and she was getting married for real this time and she needed me to sign the papers again I was pissed at her  
**E=** because you thought she signed them back then  
**J= **Yeah so I asked her where the papers were so I can sign them again she said she had them back at her hotel room and she asked to meet up with her later so I did and that is when she said she didn't actually have anybody else and she only came in to town to catch up with me  
**E=** wow she played you  
**J=** I didn't think she was lying until we met up at the bar and she told me she had nobody else back home  
**E=** for a detective you were kind of dumb  
**J=** yeah I know  
**E= **so I have a question Jay  
**J= **sure what's up  
**E=** so when I came home why were you packing a bag to go stay at Will's  
**E=** well I figured once I told you about Abbi early or in the day and how angry you look I figured you were done with me since I lied to you and figured I'd stay at will's until I figured out a way to talk to you again  
**E=** so you thought since you lied once I didn't want to be in a relationship with you anymore  
**J= **yeah so that's why I decided to leave so I can figure things out  
**E=** well you know what Jay **( she starts getting upset)** I was coming home to talk with you about it but then you left do you know how much that hurts me  
**J=** no  
**E=** I was so upset because the man who always told me he will never leave me and be by my side all the time left me  
**J= **I'm so sorry Erin  
**E= **_**( gets angry)**_ you are sorry Joe you have no idea how it feels I finally open up to a guy because I trusted him so much and you left me why jay why  
**J=** I don't know I thought it was for the best  
**E= **it wasn't Jay it hurt me more than you whine about having an ex-wife. I was ready to talk to you about it when I got home from work to talk through it that night but you made the choice to leave me because you thought I couldn't help you. You've always told me to lean on you about anything like to talk about the Nadia stuff but the thing is Jay you have barely told me anything about your past why is it that I'm giving 70% into this relationship and you've only gave me 30. Do you think it's time to finally let me be there for you like always been there for me  
**J=** you're why I haven't been fair toward you in this week being away from you I will as to how much I hurt you when I left and how much I I haven't told you about my past so is there anything you want to know I will tell you everything  
**E=** I want to know everything J but I think we need to build a relationship up again from this hard place that were in so we just need to build up on our friendship again  
**J= **I understand just tell me when you're ready to talk  
**E=** yeah I will  
**J=** all right I will get going then  
**E= **yeah I'll walk you to the door  
_**( They wall to the door) **_  
**J=** so I will see you at work tomorrow okay  
**E= **okay i'm surprise Hank hasn't noticed the way we been acting and hasn't gotten to kick you out of the unit yet  
**J= **actually he has a couple days ago  
**E=** wow what did he say  
**J= **he asked if there was trouble at home and I told him we were working on it he said he heard it all before and said we need to get it together and get back to doing our jobs or I was done in the unit  
**E=** well I guess we got to get it together or I will lose my back up for good  
**J= **and we can't have that happen so here  
_**( he gives her key back) **_  
**E= **no Jay you keep it  
**J= **are you sure  
**E=** I am May need it sometime in the future when you need to come get me out of my bed  
**J= **that's true all right then see you tomorrow text if you need anything  
**E= **I will see you

_**Authors note: I hope you liked how I explained Jay getting married in Vegas thing. Also please give me your feedback on how I'm doing each chapter because this is total in my head fantasy since we never got to see Erin and Jay work past the break up and get back together. **_


	2. working on us

_**A few weeks later**_

**Jay's pov:** it's been a couple weeks since me and Erin how to talk we should've had a long time ago. We have been taking things slow right now Hank hasn't tried to kick me out of the unit lately so that's a good thing we haven't gone back to our full on relationship but we are back to being best friends and that's a great step in the right direction. Right now we just got done with a case and we all are heading home after doing our loads of paperwork

**E= **hey jay  
**J=** hey what's up  
**E=** do you want to come over tonight and just hang  
**J=** yeah sure I'll meet you there I'll pick up some food for us  
**E=**okay see you soon

So I leave the district and head to our favorite Chinese food place and then head toward please since it's not our place anymore once I arrive I just walk in since I still have a key to her place

**J= **hey I am here and the food is hot  
**E=** that's good it smells great so what did you get  
**J= **got us some Chinese  
**E**= yes I have been craving some Chinese the last couple days  
**J= **same here  
**E=** here is your beer  
**J=** thank you  
**E=** let's eat  
**J= **yes lets

We sit down and eat our food after we get done I went to throw away our trash

**E=** that food was amazing  
**J=** yes it was I guess I made a great choice for the food tonight  
**E= **yes you did so thank you for buying dinner  
**J=** you're welcome would you like another beer  
**E= **yes please

I grabbed me and Erin a beer and go sit down

**J=** here you go  
**E=** thanks  
**J=** so how have you been  
**E=** i've been good how was it sleeping at will's  
**J=** horrible because I sleep on his couch and it's not the most comfortable couch ever  
**E= **I bet your brother didn't think he would ever be living with you again  
**J=** oh no but he loves the company sometimes  
**E=** oh yeah  
**J=** so  
**E=** so  
**J= **so what do we do now  
**E=** I don't know I have a couple of our favorite TV show saved on the DVR we can watch them unless you want to get back to that couch already  
**J= **oh heck now that sounds like a better plan the. sleep on that horrible couch  
**E= **all right lets start with Grey's Anatomy  
**J= **Great I haven't watch them in forever  
**E=** so are you team Jackson and Maggie or team Jackson and April  
**J=** definitely Jackson and April you  
**E=** same Jackson and April are amazing together  
**J= **see we agree on something  
**J=** yes let's watch it

After about 30 minutes into the show Erin fast asleep on my shoulder so I start getting sleepy myself so I decided to lay down on the couch with her in my arms and soon I fall asleep we stay like this until the morning time

_**The next Morning**_  
**Erin's pov: **Right now I am slowly waking up I didn't realize I fell asleep or I didn't realize that Jay was still here and he fell asleep too but it was nice waking up being in his arms I just smile because it's been forever since the last time I've been in his arms waking up. About five minutes of me laying there and smiling of how much I love waking up this way Jay starts to wake up

**J=** good morning  
**E= **morning  
**J= **what Time is it  
**E= **I think it's 7 AM we still got time  
J= yeah do you want some breakfast  
**E=** sure and coffee  
**J= **of course nobody needs to see you without coffee

Jay makes us some coffee and some breakfast

**E= **how long did I last after we started the episode  
**J=** about 30 minutes  
E= dang I must of been tired last night  
**J= **yeah it's OK it's been a long week for all of us  
**E=** thank you for making breakfast  
**J= **you're welcome I guess I better go so I can stop by Will's to change and head to work  
**E=** you know Jay you don't have to leave so soon  
**J=** what do you mean  
**E= **I mean you still have clothes here so you can change here and then we can head to work together  
**J=** oh yeah that works

We both get changed and head to work

**Jay's pov:** it felt weird to wake up at Erin's Police but at the same time it felt like home and it felt nice to wake up with Erin in my arms again. I miss this part of our relationship I hope soon we can get back to that.

_**A few days later**_

**Erin's pov: **it's been a couple days since me and Jay hang out and we ended up falling asleep on couch ever since then I've been thinking about how much I miss having Jay at home and I think the last couple weeks has gone great with us building our relationship again and it's made me miss how we were before everything went down. So maybe in the next couple days I might ask Jay how things are going for us so I can see his opinion on how we are doing so far so I'll see how it goes. We just close the case that we're working on and I see Jay's getting ready to leave so I speak up to get his attention

**E=** hey jay wait up  
**J=** yeah what's up  
**E=** I was wondering if you had any plans tonight  
**J= **no not really why  
**E=** would you like to come over and hang out again tonight  
**J= **yeah sure what do you want to eat tonight  
**E=** how about pizza tonight  
**J=** that sounds good I will be at your place in 30 minutes  
**E= **all right see you soon  
**J= **see you

As Jay was walking away I saw Hank was watching me from the corner of my eye

**E=** what do you want Hank  
**HV=** just wondering are you and Jay back together  
**E= **what does it matter to you if we are  
**HV=** well U2 are my unit for one and I don't need anybody's personal business to be brought into this unit and have problems. And plus I care about you and I don't need you to be hurt again by him  
**E=** first of all Hank we never bring our home life to work. And second I know what I am doing but thanks for caring  
**HV= **okay I can respect that but if Jay hurt you again he will be out of that unit and maybe in the bottom of the weather the next day  
**E=** hey don't worry and you don't need to kick Jay out of this unit he's a good cop and you know it

I just left after that and went home to wait on Jay to show up. After I get home I change really fast out of my work clothes. When I'm done changing Jay walks in the door

**J=** hey I got the pizza  
**E= **Great timing do you want to beer  
**J= **of course I do  
**E=** all right I will go grab us a beer and some napkins

While I go and grab the beers and napkins Jay sit downs on the couch

**J=** thank you  
**E= **your welcome let's eat  
**J= **all right lets eat

We eat our food with making small talk over food. When we're done I get up to throw away the trash and grab us another beer

**E=** here you go  
**J=** thank you so why did you want me to come over tonight  
**E=** well I wanted to hang out with you is that a problem  
**J= **oh no I love hanging out with you but I just want to know if there was a reason because it seem like a reason you asked me over  
**E=** nope no reason  
**J=** Erin come on there's a reason did you forget I know you so well  
**E= **fine you know me so well so there was a reason I invited you over to hang  
**J=** ( _**laughs)**_ see I was right so what was the reason why you wanted me to come over  
**E=** well the other night when we both fell asleep on this couch  
**J=** yeah  
**E= **well when I woke up the next morning and your arms it felt like I felt safe again  
**J= **you did  
**E= **yeah I didn't realize how much I missed you until the other day and I wanted to see where your head was about us _**( starts to cry) **_  
**J= **Erin  
**E=** I don't know why I am crying right now  
**J=** it's okay you're just finally realizing you can be vulnerable with somebody .  
**E= **never been this way before with anybody  
**J= **that must make me special  
**E= **(_**laughs) **_shut up Jay I'm trying to be serious  
**J= **I get what you're saying it's nice to see you smile again. Also I do miss you too Erin and I think overall we had we built our relationship over the last couple weeks  
**E= **same so my question I wanted to ask you how would you feel about me being back in here  
**J= **are you sure  
**E=** I am sure I've never been more sure of my life. I think you moving back in here might make our relationship better than it is now like we are good but I think it will make it heck of a lot better and we'll grow stronger together  
**J= **i'm ready when you are  
**E=** i'm ready not to use my pillows anymore  
**J= **all right I will get most of my stuff from will's this week  
**E= **that works for me (_**she leans into get her a kiss) **_we take things slow  
**J= **yes we do hey I love you  
**E= **I love you too  
Authors note: I hope you like this chapter of them building a relationship back together.


	3. stronger together

**Jay's pov:** it's been a couple weeks since I've moved back in and everything is going great we are taking things slow which works best for us we became stronger that way right now it's the weekend and Erin Is hanging out with Kim for the day I decided to make some dinner for us and I am making my shrimp scampi with garlic bread which is her took me about an hour to make it once I got everything done and put on plate she walks in the door.

**J= **perfect timing  
**E=** oh yeah  
**J=** yeah I just got the food done and on the plates  
**E= **well then it's time to eat  
**J= **oh yeah and guess what I made for dinner  
**E= **I don't know steak or lobster  
**J=** no it's your favorite shrimp scampi  
**E= **oh really I've been tasting that all day you must have been reading my mind  
**J= **of course I can now let's eat up

We sit down and eat our food after we are done we sit down on the couch

**E=** thanks for cooking babe  
**J= **no problem did you have fun hanging out with him  
**E=** yeah I was just happy we finally got a weekend off for once  
**J=** oh yeah I hope we get more soon  
**E=** same so what did you do all day while I was gone  
**J= **I just clean the house up from you making a mess this morning  
**E=** I did not make a mess liar _**( laughs) **_  
**J=** whatever you say  
_**( A song comes on the radio and Erin gets up to turn up the radio)**_  
**E= **Come here  
**J=** what  
**E= **come dance with me  
**J=** I don't dance  
**E= **if you love me you will  
**J=** of course I love you  
**E=** so come dance with me  
**J=** fine I will only dance with you because I love you  
**E=** good now take my hand  
**J**= okay I might not be a good dancer and I might step on your feet  
**E=** well I might step on yours back  
They slow dance for a few minutes then the song change and it's one of Erin's favorite  
**J=** are we done yet  
**E=** no we aren't let me turn this song  
**J=** OK I was kidding anyways  
**E=** good because this is one of my favorite songs  
**J= **oh it is that's good to know  
**E=**_** ( start singing) **_" when you get worried I'll be your soldier"  
**J= **I think I know why you love this song  
**E=** you do so why do I love this song  
**J= **well it reminds you of me because I was an ex soldier  
**E= **yes but also you are always saving me and that's what makes you my soldier  
**J= **that's sweet of you to say  
**E= **you are so welcome

As the song was ending I decided to spin her around and dip her back and bring her back up

**J= **how did you like my big finish  
**E=** I loved it like how I love you  
**J=** so maybe I do know how to dance after all  
**E= **yes you are no reason to doubt yourself  
**J= **Do you want to go out tonight or just stay in  
**E= **I wouldn't mind going out tonight  
**J=** okay I will go get a shower and get ready  
**E=** May I join you in the shower  
**J= **of course you can you never have to ask

They both get in the shower and enjoy their hot steamy shower together

**E= **wow that was amazing shower  
**J= **yes it was we should have a lot more showers if they are going to be like that  
**E=** I agree and now after that shower I don't feel like going out so let's stay in  
**J= **that works for me since we have work tomorrow  
**E=** yeah hopefully we don't get a big case tomorrow  
**J= **same here you want to sleep in my shirt tonight or one of yours  
**E=** your please  
**J=** okay well it looks better on you than it does me  
**E=** Why thank you let's get some sleep

**Erin's pov;**__it's been a couple days or a little quiet night end and we have been busy with work we finally got off work late tonight so me and Jay picked up pizza on the way home once we got home we sat down and ate after we ate Jay spoke up

**J= **hey guess what  
**E=** what  
**J= **my brother is not an idiot anymore  
**E=** oh really what makes him not an idiot anymore  
**J=** well he finally told Natalie how he feels  
**E=** He did those Halsted boys holding onto the feelings forever and not telling their crush How they feel  
**J=** hey that's not nice to say  
**E=** _**( laughs)**_ what it's true It Took you a while too  
**J= **I guess that's true but we had Hank Voight that kept me from saying anything  
**E=** that's true he kept us apart because he didn't want me to break your heart  
**J=** that's not possible ( he kisses her lips)  
**E**= whatever I think he was worried because he didn't want to see me hurt and have us be acting strange in the workplace and he hast to deal with The awkwardness probably between us in the unit  
**J= **I don't blame him at all but I would've never hurt or break your heart like that again I promise that babe  
**E=** I know you won't babe  
**J=** thanks for understanding  
**E= **you're welcome so back to The topic of your brother what did Natalie say back to him  
**J= **well turns out she was holding onto feelings toward him too  
**E= **no way  
**J= **oh yeah now they are dating  
**E= **thank God it took them long enough  
**J= **that's what I told him  
**E= **maybe here soon we should go on a double date with them  
**J= **yeah we should since me and will never had a girlfriend at the same time so it will be nice now that we both are dating someone and they know each other  
**E= **See I am a genius you're welcome  
**J= **whatever genius I will call will tomorrow but right now let's get to bed  
**E= **yes let's go we're probably going to be busy again tomorrow

We head off to bed and wants her head hit the pillow we fell asleep

**Jay's pov:** it's been a few days since we in came up with idea i'm having a double date with Will and Natalie I haven't had a chance to call or talk to him because we've been busy at work with cases after case. Right now I'm at Chicago med waiting on a victim to wake up to answer some questions while I wait I hope to see will so I can talk to him about this idea. About 10 minutes later the victim wakes up and answers my questions that I needed after I walk out of the victims and I see will so I go and talk to him.

**J=** hey will wait up  
**WH=** hey bro what's up  
**J=** nothing just talk to a victim but I have a question for you  
**WH=** no what's up  
**J=** well how would you not like to go on a double date with me and Erin  
**WH= **um are you sure about that  
**J= **yeah why  
**WH=** with you wanting to go on a double date with me sounds little weird doesn't sound like you  
**J= **guess you don't know me as well as you think  
**WH= **I don't think so what's the truth  
**J=** how are you call me it was Erin's idea  
**WH=** see I was right  
**J= **so what do you say  
**WH=** Sounds like it would be fun  
**J= **So is that a yes  
**WH=** that is I will talk to Natalie and see what she says and when she is free next  
**J= **that works for me  
**WH=** Yeah I'll let you know as soon as possible  
**J= **okay I will let you go and I need to head back to work see you later  
**WH=** all right see you soon say hi to Erin for me  
**J=** I will do that same goes for Natalie  
**WH=** get out of here already

Once I leave I head back to work luckily we were able to solve the case that we working on based on the victims answers he gave me. So me and Erin stopped and grab Chinese food on the way home. Once we get home we sit down and eat dinner while making small talk about work after dinner I clean up and then I decide to bring up my conversation with Will to Erin

**J= **hey I saw will today  
**E=** you did  
**J= **yeah I was leaving and saw him so I stopped to talk to him  
**E=** that's good  
**J=** well I asked him if he and Natalie wanted to go on a double date with us  
**E= **what did he say  
**J=** he liked the idea and he will get back to us once he talk to Natalie  
**E= **so that's good  
**J=** pressure so maybe in the next couple weeks we will have a double date to go on  
E= I can't wait  
**J=** same here I just hope when they get back to us we don't get slammed with work  
**E= **yes hopefully

About five minutes late and my phone goes off with a text alert

**J= **that's will  
**E= **what did he text you  
**J=** him and Natalie free next week on Friday  
**E= **that works for us tell him that's good  
**J=** I am Cheers to the double date  
**E= **cheers

_**Authors note: I have three more chapters waiting right now I will be posting them once a week for the next couple weeks and after that I will probably wait a couple weeks in between chapters please tell me your feedback on how I'm doing so far**_


	4. halloween

**Erin's POV: **it's been a couple month and out relationship has gotten stronger over the past couple mounts. I think in a way that Secret that jay didn't want to tell me didn't actually ruin our relationship it made us stronger. Right now it's one of our nights off of work so we decide to go to Molly's tonight. We are hanging out at the bar While the whole unit is at a table nearby.  
**J=** thank God we had a chance to go out  
**E= **same here we needed this night out as a unit also as a couple  
**J**= for sure  
**H=** hey you guys  
**E= **hey Herman  
**H=** I haven't seen you guys in here forever  
**J=** yeah we all been busy with work  
**H=** that sucks I hope you guys are free this Saturday  
**E=** why is that  
**H= **well Molly's is hosting a Halloween party and I want you guys to come  
**J=** that sounds like fun  
**H=** so what do you say do you want to come or can you  
**E=** it does I think we should go  
**J=** yeah hopefully we are not busy  
**H=** so is that a yes  
**E=** it's a yes  
**H=** good well these beers are on the house_**( Herman walks away)**_  
**J= **thanks Herman  
**E=** now I hope we don't work because now I want to do something fun for once  
**J=** same here now we need costumes  
**E=** yeah maybe tomorrow we should go out and look for costumes  
**J=** that works for me  
**E=** also let's be happy we got a free beer out of Herman  
**J=** good point cheers to that  
**E**= cheers are you ready to go yet  
**J=** if you are ready then let's go  
We head home and fell sleep by the way soon as Our heads hit the pillow

**Jay's POV:** The next day we went and found a good couples costume so that was good. The day before Halloween party and we just wrapped a case up and we are doing the paperwork when he comes out of his office and speaks up

**HV**= can everyone listen up for second  
**AR=** what's up boss  
**HV= **well since we all have been working nonstop these last few weeks I decided to give you all a day off tomorrow and I will let you guys enjoy Halloween  
**KA**= wow thanks boss  
**AD=** thank God I need to see my kids for once  
**HV= **you're welcome guys_**( he shuts his office door, Erin walks over to my desk) **_  
**E=** well it looks like we can go to Molly's tomorrow  
**J= **oh yeah thank God I was kind of afraid we get the costumes and then we had to work  
**E=** oh yeah same here are you almost done with your paperwork  
**J=** yeah one more page what about you  
**E=** I am done actually  
**J**= oh really well start getting yourself ready to go I will be done in about five minutes  
**E=** I will do you want me to grab your stuff from your locker so we can get out of here faster  
**J=** yeah sure thanks  
**E=** no problem just hurry up  
**J=** haha I will don't worry  
_**About 5 minutes later **_  
**E=** you ready  
**J= **yes let's go also may I drive home tonight _**( he gives her a pouty lip) **_  
**E=** fine of course you can say no to that face  
Because I can't _**( she kisses his lips) **_  
**AR= **you two get out of here before we pass out from your grossness  
**J=** are you jealous Ruzek  
**AR=** No Not at all  
**E=** good then shut up ruzek or I will hurt you  
**AR= **I don't believe you  
**KA=** Adam bro I would listen to her because she can hurt you  
**AR**= if she tried he would have my back right  
**KA=** nope not happening you will be on your own with her  
**AR=** wow thanks bro for having my back  
**E=** thanks Kevin at least you know to not mess with me  
**KA=** no problem Lindsay  
**J=** let's go  
**E=** yes let's go

We leave and head home for the night once we walk in a quad me and Erin some beers

**J=** here you go  
**E=** thanks babe  
**J=** no problem cheers to having tomorrow off  
**E= **cheers to Hank  
**J= **to Hank, let's watch some hockey before we go to bed  
**E= **oh yeah

About 30 minutes later I look over and see Erin is asleep so I turn off the TV pick her up and carry her to our bed. Once I lay her down I turn off all the lights in the apartment and then strip down to just my boxers and crawl in the bed and Erin somehow rolls over to me to cuddle into me for the night. And I fell asleep within five minutes of laying down. The next morning I wake up first so I get up and head out to the living room so I can let Erin sleep in. How do you side to make us some breakfast and some coffee since Erin shouldn't be talked into anyone before coffee. When I was done making breakfast I felt two hands come around my waist and I smile.

**E= **good morning  
**J=** good morning ( jay turns around so he is face to face with Erin)  
**E= **how long have you been up  
**J=** Long enough to make us breakfast  
E= why thank you  
**J= **no problem also made some coffee  
**E=** Smart man _**( they kiss) **_  
**J=** I have learned my lesson a while ago  
**E= **yes you did so what did you make us Four breakfast  
**J=** I made some French toast with some scrambled eggs  
**E= **sounds perfect  
**J= **well you woke up just in time because the food is ready  
**E= **that sounds great  
**J= **how about you get the coffee while I get our food to the table  
**E= **works for me  
**J=** good

We sit down and eat up at first with also some small talk over breakfast. Once we were done I started to get up and clean up but then Erin spoke up

**E= **you don't have to clean up you made breakfast  
**J= **babe I don't mind  
**E= **I know you don't but you made breakfast at least let me clean up teamwork  
**J=**okay teamwork just like at work  
**E=** yes that's why we are the best team in the unit  
**J= **don't tell Adam that he thinks him and Kevin Are  
**E= **I think by now he knows who is the best team  
**J=** I hope so if not he knows not to mess with you  
E= does he Cham knows what does Adam  
**J=** True well good luck to him going up against you ( they kiss)

Erin got up and cleaned up the kitchen. For the rest the day we just relaxed and watch TV until it was time to get ready for the party

**Erin's POV: **right now me and Jay are getting ready I still can't believe we had today off and Hank let us have it off too that was surprising. It's one of our first Halloween's we've had in forever off so all day today we just laid on the couch and cuddled. It felt nice to be able to just do that and not worry about anything. Me and jay found The costumes we wanted to be which was Dorothy and the lion from the Wizard of Oz. Once we were dressed we both headed out to the living room and once we did Jay spoke up.

**J=** you know I look like a dork  
**E= **no you don't you look cute  
**J=** you look cute I look like a dork  
**E=** Whenever you ready to go  
**J=** I guess so hopefully nobody makes fun of me at the party  
**E=** if they do they have to go through me  
**J=** that's my girl let's go  
**E**= after you my dork  
**J=** thank you also can I drive to Molly's tonight please  
**E=** I guess so here are the keys.  
**J=** thanks babe  
**E= **no problem now let's go before we are late

We leave and drive to Molly's, 120when we both get out of the car and grab each other's hands and walk in with our hands interlocking. Once we enter we noticed everybody in the costumes

**AD=** hey you guys  
**J=** hey bro  
**AD=** you guys look great  
**E= **thank you Antonio  
**AD= **you're welcome enjoy your time  
**J= **you too man

We walk over to the bar to grab a beer from Herman and then we walk around to be social to everybody the first people we see are Kelly and Stella

**E=** hey you guys  
**S= **Hey guys  
**E= **you guys look great  
**K=** thanks Erin You guys look great too  
**J= **thanks Kelly  
**H= **hey can you get over here  
**S=** hold on a second be right back is Herman is in a panic over there_**( Stella kiss Kelly's cheek) **_  
**K=** all right_**( Stella walks away) **_  
**E=** it's about time  
**K=** what are you talking about Erin  
**E= **I think you know what I am talking about  
**J=** Erin leave him alone  
**K= **no it's fine yes we are together now  
**E= **I am so happy for you too  
**K= **well thank you I am happy too  
**J= **well I'm happy for you Kelly  
**K= **that means a lot jay  
**E=** so how long ago did it finally happened  
**K= **about six months now  
**E= **(_**to jay)**_ now you owe me five bucks  
**J= **what do you mean  
**E=** I told you he would finally tell his feelings toward her by summer time and you didn't believe me  
**K=** you made bets on me  
**E**= yes I did and now Jay has to give me five dollars  
**K=** that was so mean of you  
**E=** i'm sorry about that  
**K=** it's no problem the whole firehouse did the same thing  
**J=** that's funny who won at the firehouse  
**K=** I think it was Herman  
**E=** well that's Herman for you_**( they all laugh) **_  
**S= **hey guys what did I miss  
K= oh nothing just making fun of Jay  
**E=** oh yeah making fun of jay  
**J= **hey what is it pick on jay day  
**S= **jay don't worry you look good  
**J=** thanks stell you two enjoy your night  
**K= **you guys too

We stay for about two hours longer and head home once we get home Jay was the first to change out of his costume because he hated being in his costume. Once he was all settled in and sitting on the couch watching TV I decided to go change into my second costume that I decided to buy that he would like. Which was a naughty cop costume. Once I got changed I peaked my head out into the living room to get Jay's attention

**E= **hey Jay_**( jay looks over to Erin) **_  
**J= **yeah what's up babe  
**E= **well I got a surprise for you  
**J= **you do what is it  
**E= **yes I do  
**J=** well what is the surprise  
**E=** well before I show you the surprise you have to close your eyes  
**J= **why do I have to close my eyes  
**E=** because I said so  
**J=** fine I will ( he closes his eyes)  
**E=** are you sure you ready to see the surprise  
**J= **yes I am now can I open my eyes  
**E=** jay you need to be patient  
**J= **I am trying my hardest _**( Erin leans down and kiss his lips)**_  
**E=** are you ready to see  
**J=** yes please  
**E=** all right on a count of three 3...2...2 1/2... 2 3/4  
**J= **Erin Nicole  
**E=** fine you can open your eyes now

Once he opens his eyes he was speechless for a few seconds so I spoke up'

**E=** so what do you think  
**J=** I love it  
**E=** you do  
**J**= yes I do but may I ask why you have a second costume  
**E=** well I figured you would like it  
**J= **which I do  
**E=** also since we had today off and don't have to get up so early in the morning for work we could you know have some fun _**( she straddled his lap) **_  
**J=** that's a smart idea and good thinking  
**E= **see I figured you would like it  
**J=** I don't just like it I love it  
**E=** ( they kiss) so I heard you were a bad boy this week  
**J=** oh really so what are you going to do to me officer  
**E=** well you have the right to remain silent and sexy _**( they laugh) **_  
**J=** oh really  
**E= **yes now ...

Before she can say anything J plenty passionate kiss on her and things turn hot heavy and their night ends on their couch and they fall asleep


	5. hanging out with the boss

**Jay's POV: **it's been a couple weeks since Halloween and me and Erin have been good. Also work has slowed down a little bit so that's good. Right now me and Erin watching tv

**E**= hey do you have any plans with will for Thanksgiving  
**J=** no I don't will have to work like usual why do you ask_**( Erin sits up) **_  
**E=** well hank is having a little Thanksgiving and he asked me today if I wanted to come over for Thanksgiving  
**J=** well that's fine if you want to go I can hang out here by myself it's no problem  
**E=** actually I was thinking maybe you can join me  
**J= **are you sure  
**E=** yes I am sure it was Hank's idea to invite you anyways  
**J=** it was I am surprised  
**E=** oh yeah same here  
**J= **oh really  
**E=** yeah once I told him I will go to his house I started to walk away and he said I quote " make sure you bring Halsted with you"  
**J=** are we sure we are talking about the same hank Voight  
**E=** yes we are so what do you say will you come with me to Hank's for Thanksgiving  
**J= **Babe of course I will  
**E**= okay thanks _**( they kiss) **_  
**J=** no problems so do we have to make anything to bring to his house  
**E=** he never asked me to ever bring anything before so but maybe it's because I can't cook that well  
**J=** Babe you don't cook that bad  
**E=** whatever you say  
**J=** well how about we make something together and bring it over for Thanksgiving  
**E=** okay if you trust me in the kitchen  
**J**= we got this don't worry  
**E=** fine then what are we going to make for Thanksgiving to bring to hank's  
**J=** how about green bean casserole  
**E**= that works for me  
**J= **then we will go grab the stuff for it later on today  
**E=** okay

**Erin's POV: **when Hank first told me that I can bring Jay with me to Thanksgiving I was shocked because Hank Kinda still doesn't like Jay as much as I want him to. But I was happy Hank is stepping up to try to be friendly with Jay. Right now it's the morning of Thanksgiving and I somehow wake up before Jay so I go into the kitchen and make me some coffee I decide to look over the recipe for the green bean casserole as I am leaning over the counter I feel two giant hangs wrap around my waist

**E=** oh hey you  
**J= **good morning_**( she turns around in his arms) **_  
**E=** good morning to you_**( they kiss) **_  
J= how are you awake before me  
**E=** I have no idea  
**J=** how long have you been up  
**E= **about 5 to 10 minutes  
**J=** that's not too bad are you ready for today  
**E=** am I ready are you ready you get to hang out with Hank all day  
**J=** Erin I hang out with Hank all the time at work so it's no big deal  
**E=** I know but that's work this is at his house with nothing to deal with work  
**J=** it will be fine as long as you are by my side all day  
**E=** of course I will always  
**J=** good let's relax and watch that Macy's days parade before we have to get started cooking on the casserole  
**E= **that works for me here is your coffee  
**J= **thank you let's go watch it (_**he kisses her forehead) **_

We watch the parade for about an hour and a half and then we get up and start making the casserole. We were able to make it without any mistakes once we were done I knew I needed to get ready soon

**E=** well now that it's done I got to go take a shower  
**J=** oh yeah you might stink a little  
**E= **_**( she pushes his shoulder)**_ hey that's not funny at all if only you weren't so mean I would have ask you to join me anyways be right back  
**J= **wait a minute you were going to ask me to join you  
**E=** maybe  
**J=** well in that case I'm sorry that I called you stinky  
**E= **you're forgiven you can join me beside you stink too  
**J= **now you're going to pay for that

Jay runs after me and he catches me and he carries me into the shower and we enjoy a hot and steamy shower together. Once we got out of the shower Jamie got dressed I got some make up wild Jay cleans up our kitchen mess we made. Once I am ready I step into the living room

**E=** I am ready if you are _**( jay looks speechless) **_  
**J=** wow you look amazing  
**E= **why thank you babe you don't want that bad yourself  
**J= **why thank you I love your choice to wear a red pants suit what is your color and a pant suit looks great on you  
E= you're welcome I do remember you saying a year to back that you like my pant suit so I figured I would wear it for today  
**J= **well I'm glad I said that so thank you ( they kiss)  
**E=** no problem we better get going before Hank yells at us for being late  
**J=** yes please I don't need him to hate me even more  
**E= **all right let's go and also you can drive this time if you want  
**J= **of course I do let's go  
**E=** let's go

We drive to hang and walk up to the door and I knocked on the door

**J= **I thought you had a key  
**E**= I do but I want to knock for once  
_**( hank opens the door) **_  
**HV=** hey you guys  
**E= **hey Hank hope we are not late  
**HV=** not at all come in  
**E=** thanks hank  
**HV=** hey jay  
**J= **hey Sergeant  
**HV=** none of that today call me Hank  
**J=** okay no problem thanks Hank  
_**( they all walk in) **_  
**E=** who's all coming today  
**HV**= well us, trudy is coming since mouch is working, Alvin and also I have some surprise guest here in the living room you'll be happy to see them  
**E=** really who  
**HV=** why don't you give me your dish can you go take a look (_**hank takes the casserole and Erin walks into the living room and sees Olive and Daniel voight)**_  
**E= **oh my God Olive you are here  
**OV=** Yeah I decided to come this year  
**E=** well I am so happy you came  
**OV=** me too Danny it's your aunt Erin can you say hi to Her  
**DV= **hello  
**E=** oh my god he's so big now  
**OV**= oh yes he is  
**E=** 0h Olive do you remember Jay  
OV= oh yeah hello  
**J=** hello nice to see you again  
**OV**= you too  
**E=** hey Danny can you say hi to Jay  
**DV=** hello  
**J=** Nice to meet you little man  
**HV=** hey Jay come help me in the kitchen to finish up the cooking while these guys catch up  
**J= **okay that works  
**E=** Hank I can help you if you need help jay is a guest here  
**HV=** I know but Erin you have Olive and Danny to catch up with plus I don't want thr dinner ruin if you help me  
**E=** hey I'm not that bad  
_**( they all bust out laughing) **_  
**J=** babe it's fine have fun with Danny I will go help out don't worry ( he kisses her temple)  
**E=** fine I like this idea better anyways  
**HV= **figured so so let's go Jay  
**E=** have fun

**Jay's POV;** over the last couple weeks I've been thinking about my future with Erin, how amazing it's been and how much I love her and what she means to me. And how much it kills me if something ever happened to me. So I've been thinking about proposing to her but I want to do everything right this time around. So I plan on asking Hank permission to marry Her since he is the closest thing to a father figure for Her it worked out that Hank invited me over for Thanksgiving so now I got a find a time where I can ask him I just hope he doesn't kill me. Once we got all the food done in the next hour it was time to eat  
**HV= **it looks good Jay  
**J= **thanks hank  
**HV=** all right time to eat  
**DV=** yeah food  
_**( they all laugh**_)  
**E=** I can't wait to eat all this this food looks  
Delicious  
**HV=** all the credit goes to jay  
**J=** not all of it you did most of the work I came in at the last minute to finish up  
**E=** well thank you to the both of you  
**HV=** you're welcome now let's eat

We all sit down and eat during the meal we made small talk. Once everybody was firm eating olive decided to speak up

**OV= **Hank that was so good I am so glad we decided to come visit this year  
**E= **we are so glad you are here too  
**HV= **what Erin said

_**A couple hours later**_

I watch Erin Play with little Daniel and it makes me realize how much I love this girl when it was time to put Daniel to bed Erin wanted to help so I decided this was the only chance I could get alone time with Hank so I spoke up to get his attention

**J=** hey Hank  
**HV=** yeah what's up  
**J= **can I ask you something  
**HV=** sure what's up  
**J= **please don't hurt me for what I am about to say  
**HV=** why would I do that  
**J= **well I want to ask you permission to ask Erin to marry me  
**HV=** ( he chokes on his drink) wait what  
**J= **yeah I want to marry Erin  
**HV= **well that's  
**J=** so what do you say can I have your permission  
**HV=** May I ask you a question first  
**J=** yes you may  
**HV**= what makes you want to marry her  
**J=** well she has been by my side no matter what and she brings a smile to my face every day also I can't imagine spending one day or even one hour without her.  
HV= those are very good points to have any wife also may I ask one more question  
**J=** sure what's up  
**HV= **how am I sure you won't break her heart again like you did seven months ago  
**J= **I learned that when I am without her it breaks my heart more plus I realize I should lean on someone instead of dealing with it on my own also she is my best friend in the whole world I can tell her anything  
**HV**= that sounds like how I talked about my late wife  
**J**= Erin told me all about you guys how much in love you guys were  
**HV**= yes we were  
**J= **so what do you say  
**HV=** how about I make a deal with you I don't know my answer quite yet but how about I get back to you by the end of the week  
**J= **That works for me thanks again for listening to me  
**HV=** no problem I respect you for talking to me as a man  
**J= **no problem I understand  
(_**Erin comes back down and sees them both smiling) **_  
**E=** hey guys what are you two talking about down here  
**HV=** oh nothing  
**E=** oh really you guys just sat down here for 20 minutes without saying anything  
**J= **That is what happened Erin  
**E**= uh-huh really what's going on  
**HV=** all right you caught us we were talking about work  
**E=** come on guys let's enjoy the day and not mention anything about work_**( Erin sits down on jay's lap) **_  
**HV= **you're right let's talk about how stupid Adam is  
**J=** agreed let's talk about that

We just enjoy the rest of the day hanging out and not worrying about work I totally understand that hank has to think about his answer so I just wait for him to finally tell me his answer

**Authors note; from this point on I am going to reflect on what has happened on Chicago PD after each chapter I'm just going to go over what I think has happened in season seven so far leading up to the fall finale. For one I loved on season 6 Jay and Hank built up their relationship and then all the sudden in the first episode of season seven the relationship was gone. I love how an episode three Hank let Jay and Kim be partners because he brought in a new girl and put her with Hailey. I think the new girl and Kevin could be a good couple. Also I wonder how PD will do the storyline with Kim and Adam with them getting ready to have a child because PD is the least out of the three shows to do that kind of storyline. On to the fall finale I hated that Hailey follow Jay send me that was kind of been a stocker. One thing I didn't love about that episode was how it started off with Jay playing baseball with a little kid. I hated how this episode was another one of those episodes where jay gets hurt. He gets kidnapped and beats up throughout the whole episode. Towards the end when he finally was able to get free and be able to kill the one dude he decided to go down to the basement to check on the other hostage that was with him and she shot him. First off her name was the same name as mine which is Angela Second off when Haley came in that building and checked on Jay she should've went down to the basement herself and not let Jay go down. She may have feelings for him and she let those feelings be shown and B's when she found him which I don't like. I want to point out that not all Angela's would shoot Jay I just hope he is Okay.**


	6. double date

**Jay's POV;** it's been a couple weeks since Thanksgiving and Hanks still hasn't given me an answer yet I am kind of worried that he may say no. Here in a couple hours me and Erin we're going to go on a double date with Will and Natalie, ever since they got together we have been on a few dates so far so it's nothing new right now Erin is out shopping for I think a new outfit for tonight. So I am just watching TV as I am doing that my phone all of a sudden starts to ring so I look and see who it is hank That is calling me I hope he is not calling me into a crime scene I want to enjoy my day off so I decide to answer the phone

**J=** hello boss what's up  
**HV=** you don't have to worry this call isn't about calling you to scene  
**J= **that's good so what's up  
**HV=** well this has to do with what you asked me on Thanksgiving  
**J=** oh yeah so  
**HV=** well sorry it took me this long to get back to you  
**J=** no problem I understand  
**HV=** well anyways I wanted to tell you I thought long and hard and I decided to give you my permission to marry Erin  
**J= **thank you Hank may I ask what made you decide to give me your permission  
**HV=** Of course not I was talking with Al Saturday and he brought up a good point he would mind me of when you got kidnapped a couple years ago I was right when you called her she got her stuff cleaned and came to get you back and he told me if that was anyone else but you she would've came back at all  
**J=** I think she would come back for you  
**HV=** I don't think so but once she came back she would keep me different person and I saw her smile more and more each day so it made me realize I just want her to be happy and that's what she is when she's with you and I know you will take care of her so that's all that matters to me is to make her happy  
**J= **why thank you  
_**( Erin walks in the door) **_  
**HV=** no problem tell Erin I said hi when you see her  
J= I will, talk to you later  
**HV= **you too jay bye _**( they hang up) **_  
**E=** so was that  
**J=** that was hank  
**E= **don't tell me we have to go to work right now  
**J= **no he just wanted to talk to me about something  
**E=** what did he want to talk to you about  
**J=** it was nothing  
**E= **oh really then what was it  
**J=** nothing I promise he said he told me to tell you he said hi  
**E=** OK well that's nice of him  
**J= **yes so did you find a new outfit for tonight  
**E=** yes I did so now we should be good for tonight for our date  
**J**= that's good so are you hungry  
**E=** yeah I am  
**J=** all right I will order a pizza for lunch since we don't have much food in the house  
**E= **that works for me

So I went to order some pizza for us. A couple hours later it was time to get ready for the day of course I got ready first about five minutes after I was ready I called out to Erin

**J=** are you ready yet  
**E=** just give me a few minutes  
**J=** Okay but you better hurry up or we are going to be late  
**E=** we will be there on time don't worry  
**J=** I am not worried _**( Erin comes out) **_  
**E=** it sounds like it but anyways I am ready if you are  
**J= **umm...babe..you look...wow  
**E=** why thank you babe you don't want to add yourself  
**J=** why thank you if I do say so myself red is definitely your color that you should wear all the time  
**E=** why thank you let's go  
**J=** let's go before my brother calls me and asked me where we are  
**E= **oh yeah let's go  
**J= **May I ask if I could drive tonight  
**E= **I guess so just because you look so good tonight  
J= thank you  
**E=** now let's go

We arrive within 10 minutes and I walk in and see that they are already seated at the table so we walk over

**WH= **hey guys  
J= hey bro hey Natalie  
NM= hey jay hey Erin how are things going  
**E=** hey Natalie things are going good  
**NM= **that's good  
**E= **yes so how is Owen  
**NM=** he is great thanks for asking  
**E=** no problem  
**J= **I hope we aren't too late Erin took forever to get ready  
**E=** hey that's not true  
**WH=** no you guys aren't late so don't worry  
**E=** see I told you so  
**NM=** besides will take the longest out of the both of us  
**WH=** hey that's not true  
**NM=** yes it is it takes you an hour every day to do your hair  
**WH=** no it doesn't  
**J= **bro I believe Natalie I've seen you fix your hair for an hour at a time  
**E=** will it sounds like you should give up  
WH= yeah I think so  
**NM=** so how was work going for you guys down at the district  
**J=** it's been good not too busy so that's good  
**E= **Yeah but guess what happened The other day at work  
J= Erin don't tell them the story  
**WH= **now I want to know the story  
**E= **well we were chasing a female suspect we backed her up in a corner where she didn't have any place to go so she decided to kick Jay in the junk and Jay was in pain and crying the rest of the day he was worse than Adam when He got kicked in the junk  
**NM=** oh my god poor baby_**( they all laugh) **_  
**WH=** why couldn't anyone take a video of the incident so I can laugh at it all day long  
**J= **thank God nobody did  
**E=** how has work been for you guys  
**WH=** not too bad nothing crazy  
**NM=** actually there is something that happened this week to will  
**J= **oh really what happened  
WH= please don't tell that story  
**E= **now I want to know the story  
**NM=** well we had a patient who came in just feeling nauseated and we ran all the test when we were doing a routine check up on him he started to throw up all over will and then it turned into blood some of it got in his hair and he spent all day washing it out.  
**J=** haha poor will's hair  
**NM=** that's not all of it  
**E**= what else is there  
**NM**= well when he came over to my house that night he was playing with Owen with his Legos and Owen decided to throw a Lego at Will and had a blackeye for a couple days so you can say well had a very bad day  
**E=** I would say so  
**NM**= I guess it was a bad week for Halstead men  
**E=** for sure  
**J= **I have a question  
**NM= **what's up  
**J= **why is it only the men who get something done to them  
**WH=** oh yeah like when is it the woman going to have something happen to her  
**NM=** well because men are always way more stupid than woman so that's why they have things done to them  
**E= **that is so true  
**J= **well it's not fair  
**NM= **I think it is  
**WH=** I agree with you bro  
**E= **hey Natalie I need to use the restroom do you want to come with me  
**WH=** what is it with girls and them having to use the restroom at the same time  
**J= **or never going to the bathroom alone  
**NM=** sure and it's because we like to talk about our boyfriends in there let's go  
_**( they leave) **_  
WH= I wonder what they are going to talk about in there  
**J=** Who knows hey while they are gone can I ask you a question  
**WH= **sure what's up  
**J= **I want to know if you still have the key to Mom's safety deposit box  
**WH=** yes I do why do you need it  
**J=** I want Mom's ring because I'm going to ask Erin to marry me  
**WH= **wow that's amazing  
**J=** yes so can I have the key  
**WH=** did you talk to Dad about it  
**J= **why would I do that  
**WH=** it's dad ring he gave it to Mom  
**J= **that's the point Dad gave it to her and it belongs to her not him  
**WH=** fair point  
**J= **so can I have it  
**WH=** I will think about it  
**J=** why do you need to think about it  
_**( before Will can answer the girls come back to the table) **_  
**NM= **hey guys did you miss us  
**WH= **yes we did  
**E=** that's good what did you guys talk about while we were gone  
**J=** nothing really  
**NM=** oh really nothing  
**E= **okay that sounds like fun  
**WH=** it was  
We stayed for another two hours and then we all went home  
_**A Couple days later**_

I was at home watching TV while Erin went to hang out with Kim at Molly's When all the sudden somebody was knocking on my door so I got up and answered it and it was Will

**J=** hey will  
**WH= **hey is Erin here  
**J=** no why  
**WH= **well I figured you don't want to show her this just yet_**( he holds out the velvet box) **_  
**J=** oh wow thank you  
**WH= **your welcome  
**J=** May I ask why are you finally decided to give me her ring  
**WH=** well you remember how Mom has said it's not anyways but whoever meets the right girl first gets the ring  
**J=** if only Mom could meet Natalie and Erin she would  
**WH= **she would love them  
**J=** yes she would  
**WH=** are you sure about this are you sure you ready for this  
**J=** I am so ready I even asked Hank's permission to marry her  
**WH=** are you doing I'm surprised I haven't seen you it was bruises on your body anymore I swear I thought he would hurt you if you ever asked his permission to marry her  
**J= **I know I think he just wants her to be happy and I can understand that  
**WH= **True so I better get out of here I have work soon plus it gives you time to hide this  
**J=** all right thanks will see you later  
**WH= **see you

Once Will left I had to find a place to put the ring where Erin can't find it. Once I found a place to hide it I had to start thinking about when will be the perfect time to propose to her.


	7. be my back up forever

**Erin's POV**; it's a week before Christmas and work has been crazy lately with all these clothes but today he finally was able to solve all of them and right now we are doing some paperwork from all the cases. Hank steps out of his office

**HV=**How is the paperwork going guys  
**AR**= not too bad but I wish we didn't have to do it  
**KA=** speak for yourself I'm doing most of our paperwork anyways  
**HV=** well I have some news  
**KA=** please let it be good news this time  
**HV=** well Kevin you got your wish I pulled some strings and I got this whole unit off for a few days for Christmas  
**AR=** that's great  
**E=** how long is a couple days off  
**HV= ** well on this day forward I do not want to see any of you until December 27  
**KA=** That works for me  
**KB=** that sounds great  
**HV= **that's what I thought but even more than years I will pay $100 each to whoever partners can get the paperwork done first  
**AR**= damn Kevin handed with those papers  
**E= **I don't give up already me and Jay are going to win this and get the hundred dollars  
**KB=** don't count me and Alvin out we can win this too  
**HV=** all right ready set go  
_**About an hour later**_  
**E= **we are done  
KB= so are we  
**KA=** damm we are so close to being done  
**E= **so since we got some first we win  
**KB= **I think we win  
**HV=** all right in the spirit of the holidays I will get everybody $100 I just wanna see you get some paperwork done faster  
**AR= **thank god  
**E= **you're just happy because you would've lost anyways  
**AR=** that's not true  
**E=** whatever jay are you ready to go  
J= yes I am  
**E**= well since Hank is being nice maybe I should let you drive us home tonight  
**KA**= Way to go Jay you finally can drive the car and isn't the passenger any longer  
**E= **what you guys don't know is I let him drive all the drive when we aren't at work so I don't want to hear another word about jay not being able to drive anymore do you guys understand  
**KA= **yes ma'am  
**J=** I am ready to go out do you want to stop in with some takeout before we go home so we don't Have to cook  
**E=** yes please also it's your turn to buy dinner bye hank  
**HV**= bye kiddo and bye jay  
**J=** see you hank  
_**( Erin and jay leave) **_  
**AR=** hey Kevin did you think that seem weird with the boss and jay they never say bye to each other before  
**KA=** it did seem weird maybe they are getting along now  
**AR=** maybe but it seem weird

Once we got home we ate our dinner and after we just snuggled together on the couch watching some Christmas movies that we had on the DVR to watch

**E=** thank God Hank got us a couple days off especially since it's Christmas time and I can't remember the last time we had it off  
**J= **same here I think it was probably like five years ago or more  
**E=** same but that just means since we have the next week off we can stay in our pajamas all day long  
**J=** actually I have an idea that involves us getting out of our pajamas  
_**( Erin sits up) **_  
**E= **you do what is it  
**J=** well you remember me talking about my grandfathers having a couple years back  
**E=** oh yeah the one that was in northern Wisconsin right  
**J=** that would be the one well I was thinking since we have a couple days off how would you like to spend those days off up at the cabin and away from all this chaos in Chicago  
**E=** actually that sounds perfect to me thank you for coming up with a great idea  
**J= **you're welcome I just wanted to spend some days up at the cabin with you away from everybody and it works out that we have the days off to do that  
**E=** i Agree so when do you want to head up to the cabin  
**J=** how about we go to bed tonight and then once we get up in the morning we get our stuff together and leave once everything is packed  
**E=** that sounds great but we should probably tell at least somebody that we're heading up there maybe Hank and will just in case they need to call us back in for anything emergency.  
**J= **that's a great idea I will go call will while you stay here and call hank  
**E= **all right that works  
_**( jay leaves and Erin calls hank) **_  
**HV= **hello voigh here  
**E=** hey hank it's me  
**HV= **hey Erin what's up  
**E**= well I'm calling to tell you that me and Jay just decide that we would head up to his cabin in Wisconsin and we wanted to let you know where we are just in case you need the both of us for something  
**HV**= okay thanks for letting me know  
**E=** you're welcome talk to you later  
**HV= **talk to you later kiddo and have fun  
**E=** I will thank you  
**HV=** you're welcome also do not let jay drive the car  
**E= **yeah maybe see you  
**HV= **see you  
_**( with Jay) **_**  
WH=** hello  
**J= **hey will it's me  
**WH=** he little brother what's up  
**J=** well me and Erin just got lucky and Hank got the whole unit off for a couple days and we decided to head up to grandfathers cabin to spend some time together and I was calling to let you know where we were just in case something happens down here and you need one of us  
**WH=** that's not a bad idea  
**J= **yeah I know well I just wanted to call you and tell you where were at just in case you need us  
**WH=** thanks for letting me know and also is there another reason why you're bringing her up to the cabin at this time is their particular reason that has to deal with mom's ring  
**J= **yeah you cut me I figured that would be a great spot to take her to ask her especially since now we have a couple days off  
**WH**= well I'm happy for you bro have fun up there  
**J= **we will talk to you later  
**( jay hangs up)**  
Once I was done talking to Hank I came into the bedroom we both play down and fell asleep right away as soon as our heads hit the pillows

**Jay's POV: **I was so happy that he got the whole unit about a week off when he told us all that I knew right away that I wanted to go up to my grandfather's cabin with Erin. Especially since we talked about a couple years back. Also it gives me a great way to ask her to marry me since I still haven't figure out a way to yet. Right now me and Erin are packing our bags I packed mine super fast so I can be able to hide this ring where she can't find it. Once I'm done packing my bag I go and pack the snacks that we have in the house and then I go and check on Erin to see how she is doing when I walk into our room I stop at the doorway and just watch her for a few minutes and admire how pretty she is that only last a few minutes before she notices me

**E= **what are you doing  
**J= **just looking at how pretty you are  
**E= **I don't look that pretty plus I still need to shower  
_**( he walks over to her and wraps his arms around her) **_  
**J=** you look great no matter what babe  
**E=** why thank you  
**J=** no problem how are you doing in here with your package  
**E=** I think I'm done what about you  
**J= **i've been done for 10 minutes now and I also packed up some snacks for the road  
**E=** oh you did well now That I am done how about you help me get to smelling good  
**J= **oh I can do that _**( he picks her up and carries her to the shower) **_

_**About 5 minutes later**_

**E=** that was a good shower  
**J=**_** ( kisses her shoulder)**_ yes it was  
**E= **will the cabin have just as good of a shower  
**J= **I think so it's been a while since I was up there last  
**E=** well hopefully it's good pressure like our shower  
**J= **oh yeah hopefully  
**E= **we better get dressed so we aren't in much traffic  
**J= **good point let's get dressed

Once We get dressed we put our stuff in the car and then hop in the car and start driving about two hours before we arriving at the cabin Erin had me drive the rest of the way and she fell asleep asleep about 30 minutes in once we arrived I decided on waking her up so I didn't have to carry her and all her stuff in at once

**J=** _**( he kiss her cheek) **_babe wake up we are here  
**E=** _**( starts to wake up)**_ we are that seem fast  
**J= **yeah how was your nap  
**E=** it wasn't too bad  
**J= **how about I bring you in first and show you around and then I'll come back out to get our stuff how does that sound  
**E=** that sounds wonderful

**J=** good lets go

I bring her in and show her around the cabin. Once I am done showing her around I bring her to the living room and have her sit down and bring our stuff in. Couple hours later I got all our bags unpacked and since it was getting colder out I turn the fireplace on to keep us warm inside. As I was making dinner and I wasn't paying attention Erin came into the kitchen and jumped onto the counter

**E=** how is it going in here  
**J=** oh my god Erin you scared the crap out of me  
**E=** sorry about that so are you almost done in here  
**J=** yes I am can you at least set the table for us  
**E=** I can do that _**( she gets down off the counter for grabs a piece of food) **_  
**J=** hey you  
**E= **what it's good

We sit down and eat our dinner and have small talk as we are eating once we're done Erin get up and cleans the kitchen when she's done we decide to sit by the fireplace to warm each other up

**J= **hey I got an idea  
**E= **you do what is it  
**J=** how about we go outside and I show you all the places I love to be when I was younger  
**E=** jay you know it's supper cold out right  
**J=** I know that but it looks amazing out this time and night plus I want to show you all my favorite places to hide  
**E=** I guess so only if we don't stay out too long  
**J=** I promise let's go

We had outside and I show her all the places I love to be when I was little. When Erin wasn't looking I threw a snowball at her

**E=** what the hell you did not just do that  
**J=** what do you mean ( he laughs)  
**E= **haha you're funny now you are going to get it  
**J= **oh no I'm scared  
**E=** you better run jay halstead

Erin stars to chase after me she was able to hit me with two snowballs but I was able to catch her myself and tackle Her to the ground

**J=** I got you now what are you going to do now  
**E=** I don't know this ( she put snow down his shirt and jay moved off her)  
**J=** that was so cold  
**E**= well it got you take it off me  
**J=** yes it did fine let's call a truce and head inside to warm up  
**E=** deal because I am froze to death  
**J= **let's go

_**Inside the cabin **_

**E=** oh my god it's so cold out there  
**J= **yes it was  
**E=** how about we go take a shower to warm yourself up  
**J= **you go and take a shower or bath all I will do is change my clothes and I'll be warm that way  
**E=** are you sure  
**J**= I am now go warm your self up  
**E= **all right be right back  
**J=** okay take your time  
_**( Erin leaves) **_

Once she leaves I hurry up and go change my clothes and grab the ring and I also go and look and see if there still a Scrabble board here and I am in luck there is so I grab that and I grab some candles and head down to the living room and I have a candle and light the fireplace back up and get the board ready for us to play a game and me to get ready to ask you important question To Erin About 30 minutes later I start to hear footsteps so I get in position

**E=** that bath felt so nice  
**J=** I am glad you enjoyed that bath  
_**( Erin notices what is happening in front of her) **_  
**E= **jay what's going on  
**J=** oh this I thought we could play some scrabble by the fireplace  
**E**= wait what  
**J=** no not what you are thinking unless you want to  
**E= **maybe  
**J**= I just figured to have a little fun by playing board game that we haven't put in a while  
**E= **that's a good idea but I think I'm gonna end up beating you in this game  
**J**= no way I think I'll beat you  
**E=** oh really jay Game on

We play for about an hour and I start to get nervous because it's almost time for me to ask her a question but I have to have her not near the board when I do so I can set up the words on the board so I come up with a idea

**J=** hey babe can you go grab us some beers  
**E= **sure thing be right back

Once she walks away I lay down the words "be my back up forever"

**J= **you better hurry up or I will cheat and look at your tiles  
**E=** Jay Alexander Halsted you better not  
**J=** or what are you gonna do if I do cheat  
**E**= I might hurt you... now here is your beer  
**J=** thank you babe I think it's your turn now  
**E=** you're welcome I thought it was your turn  
**J=** I think it shows why don't you look and see what the last word was that you lay down  
**E=** all right _**( she notice that something was off) **_where did these words come from "be my back up forever"  
**J=** Erin Nicole Lindsay you are my best friend I can't imagine a day without you you've always been by my side in both life and work. You make me smile each and every day you make me become a better man I promise from this day on that I will become a better man each and every day as long as you would do me the honor and be my back up forever will you marry Erin and be coming mrs halstead ( gets down on one knee)  
**E= **jay you are making me cry  
**J=** so what do you say  
**E=** I say yes I will be your back up forever ( they kiss)  
**J= **I love you  
**E=** I love you too now that we played this versions of scrabble can you play our version now  
**J=** yes we can

_**General POV:**_ Jay carries her to the bed room and they go multiple rounds celebrating their engagement  
**Authors note: I hope you like how I wrote their proposal. To me they never should of broken up and I can never see them not as endgame . **


	8. telling everyone the news

**Erin's POV:** I am waking the next morning after the best night of my life in jay's arms. At first I think I am dreaming to think thy jay actually proposed to me last night but then I saw the sparkly ring in my finger so I just smile because I am beyond happy that last night wasn't a dream . I can't believe I will be marrying this amazing man that I am laying next to. I can't wait to see what hank thinks I just hope he doesn't hurt jay for popping the questions or even try to kick him out of the unit like he always does . I hope jay wakes up soon so I can thank him again. About two minutes later he starts to wake up so I decide to act like I am still asleep.

**J=**_**( he kisses her temple)**_ good morning  
**E= **good morning my fiancé  
**J=** wow we are fiancé now  
**E=** yes we are that's why I have this gorgeous ring on  
**J=** oh yeah so it wasn't a dream you said yes to being my back up forever  
**E=** not at all it definitely happened thank God it was a dream  
**J**= oh yeah and if it was I would never want to wake up form it  
**E**= same here I forgot to say this last night but I love the ring it's beautiful  
**J= **you do that's good I'm so glad you love it  
**E= **yea so when did you have time to go and buy thud ring since we are always together  
**J= **well I didn't buy this ring  
**E=** really then how did you get the ring  
**J= **it was my mom's ring  
**E= **(_**she sits up) **_wait it's your mom's ring  
**J=** yes it is  
**E= **wow I am surprise  
**J=** yeah when I knew I was ready to marry you I asked will to give me her ring  
**E=** and he gave it up just like that_**( snaps her fingers) **_  
**J= **not at first but he came around because he remember what my mom always told us about that ring  
**E=** really what did she tell you guys  
**J=** she told us its not about the race it's about who gets the right girl first  
**E**= that's a good statement but you both have someone why did will hand over the ring  
**J= **well him and Natalie are still in the honeymoon phase and he knows how much I love you and so he decide to give me the ring plus he did say that mom would love you and Natalie  
**E=** well she seems like a nice lady and she raised two smart boys I wish I could have met her myself and tell her thank you for raising the man I love  
**J= **(_**he sits up) **_come here._**( she comes to his side**_) I know for a fact she would of loved you and maybe more than me  
**E= ( laughs) **whatever you say but remind me to thank will for giving you this ring when we get back to Chicago  
**J= **I will do what do you want to do the rest of the day and the rest of our trip here  
E= today I just want to around and not do anything and then the rest of the trip I don't know yet what I want to do  
**J= **all that works for me and we will take it dat by day on what to do

_**The day we go back **_

It's crazy it's the end of our time off from work and tomorrow we have to get back to work . Right now I am sitting on the porch waiting on jay to get everything in the car so we can leave also crazy I came to this cabin as jay's girlfriend and now I am leaving this cabin as his future wife I don't think this trip would end this way but I wouldn't want it any other way and I am finally happy I came up to this cabin jay has always talked about over the years I see jay coming near me

**E=** so is everything packed in the car  
J= it is so you ready to head home  
**E=** not really I love this place  
**J=** see I told you so that you would love this place  
**E=** yeah I know you were right  
**J=** I was wait what did you just say  
**E=** I am not saying it again you know what I mean  
**J=** I know but it's nice to know when you think I am right about something  
**E=** whatever jay we probably should hey on the road so we don't hit traffic  
J= that's a good idea  
**E=** all right let's go  
**J=** do I get to drive this time  
**E=** not at first maybe in a few hours when I get tried of driving  
**J=** that's fine babe

We drive home once we get about an hour away from home I finally let jay drive the rest of the way home . Once we got home we ordered a pizza. We ate and just went straight to bed

**Jay's POV:** today is the day we head back to work after a week off . I love that this week went so well and Erin said yes to marring me. Right now I am awake before the alarm goes off so I just lay there looking at my girl. I think today Erin wants to tell everyone the news of we are getting married when we get into work . Which I can't wait to tell everyone that I am marrying this amazing girl beside me. I wish I could scream it form the roof top that I am marring Erin Lindsay to the whole world. The alarm goes off I shut it up before it wakes Erin up I let her sleep for a few more minutes And then I decide to wake her up by her favorite way which is me kissing all over her face

**J=** hey babe it's time to wake up we got to get ready for work  
**E=** I don't want to five more minutes  
J= babe I gave you five more minutes now it's time to get up how about a morning shower to start the today  
E= fine I will get up only because you said morning shower you know how much I love that  
**J**= I know you to well so let's go. How about the first one to the shower gets to set the water temperature  
**E=** deal ready set let's go

Erin ends up winning the bet and a we enjoy a nice steamy shower together . Once we get out we get ready for work and head to work for the first time in a week and a half

**J=** can I drive today  
**E=** I guess so let's go  
**J=** al right

Once we get in the car Erin speaks up

**E=** I hope we Aren't late that just gives hank another thing to be mad about  
**J=** well what else would he be mad about  
**E=** I don't know he would be all too happy about you asking me to marry you  
**J= **I don't think he will  
**E**= are you sure about that  
**J=** I am positive because he already knows about it  
**E= **wait what does that mean  
**J=** I ask for his blessing to marry you  
**E=** you did when did you do this  
**J=** I did it when we were at his house for Thanksgiving  
**E=** wow I am shocked you are very sneaky jay halstead  
**J=** yes I am  
E= but that is one of the reasons I love you  
**J=** I was being very gentleman about the situation and I love you too  
**E**= so do you mind if we tell the unit the news today  
**J=** of course not I figured you would want to anyways

About five minutes later we arrive at work and walk inside. the first person we see when we walk in is platt and Erin walks over to her desks probably to tell her the news.

**E= **good morning Sarge  
**P=** hey girl, chuckles  
**J=** remember I said detective chuckles to you  
**P=** oh yea so what's up Erin  
**E=** well I wanted you to be one of the first person to know this but he proposed to me and I said yes _**( showed platt the ring) **_  
**P=** no way boy wonder finally step up it's about damm time  
**J=** thank you if I don't say so but that kind of sounded like a complement for once  
**P=** and that's the best you will get so take it or leave it  
**J=** I will take it  
**E=** thanks talk to you later  
**P=** all right see you

We walk upstairs and we noticed that we were the last ones to away so everybody looks up at us

**AR=** about time you two showed up  
**J=** sorry we were downstairs talking to platt about something  
**KA=** what about  
**E=** well we had to tell her so exciting news  
**AR= l**et me guess you guys are pregnant  
_**( everyone spits out their coffee ) **_  
J= no Adam you're stupid  
**E= **while we were not at work jay took me to his grandfather's cabin so while we were away from the craziness of Chicago Jay asked me an important question while we were there  
**J= **I asked her to be my back up forever  
**AR=** that doesn't make sense none of you are ever going to move out of this unit  
E= because Adam the question didn't have to deal with work at all  
**J= **I really asked her to marry me  
**E= **and I said yes  
_**( everyone cheers) **_  
**KB**= no way let me see the ring  
**E=** here it is.

Everybody congratulate them in hugs them the last one to hug them was hank

**HV=** I am so happy for you Erin  
**E=** thanks hank  
**AR=** hey Kevin how much do you think we won't be seeing Jay after today  
**KA**= I don't know Hank seems fine with them being engaged  
**AR**= I bet you 20 bucks Jay will be dead or we find his body at the bottom of the late in two days  
**E=** hey Adam  
**AR**= yeah  
**E=** you already lost that bet you know why  
**AR=** why  
**E**= because hank already knows he gave jay hishis blessing so how about you handle that 20 to me  
**AR=** wait really  
**HV=** yes now give her the money  
**AR=** wow I am shocked  
**H= **so may I see what the ring looks like  
**E= **oh yeah here it is  
**H=** this is so pretty I'm surprise you could afford this Jay with the money we get paid  
**J=** I would pay any amount for a ring for Erin but I didn't this is my mother's ring  
**HV=** wow that's pretty and very thoughtful of you Jay  
**J=** thank you  
**KA=** here is your coffee Lindsay  
**E=** thank you Kevin that's why you are my favorite  
**KA=** why thank you let's raise our coffee to Erin and jay on their engagement  
**All= **to Erin and jay  
**HV**= all right we got a case let's get back to work

_**General POV: they get back to work like normal with them bush as ever catching criminals**_


	9. a party for us

**Erin's POV**: it's been a couple days since we got back from our little break form work that turned into the week that jay asked me to be his wife. Ever since we got back we have been busy with case after case but now is time for the weekend and luckily we just got done with a case so we have tonight off right now we all are finishing up the paper work form the case  
**KA=** so who wants to go to Molly's tonight  
**AR=** count me in Kev  
**AD=** I will be there as long as Adam is buying  
**AR=** why do I have to be buying your drinks tonight  
**AD=** because you owe me  
**AR=** I guess I am buying  
**AD=** I will be there  
**KA=** that's good so what about you Kim  
**KB=** I will be there  
**KA=** Great that just leaves the engaged couple so will you guys come to Molly's tonight  
**E=** I don't know Kevin I am tired I just wanna go home in bed  
**AR=** come on Erin you are just hard because how much sex you and Jay have on the week long break that you had  
**E=** Adam shut up or I will hurt you and also it's none of your business how much sex we have  
**J=** not at all I think he's just jealous we are having sex and he isn't having sex at all  
**AR=** wow Jay I expected that statement from Erin but you were supposed to be brothers that hurt Kevin help me out  
**KA=** i'm sorry I can't help you out on this one  
**E=** Kevin just because you asked I might go to Molly's tonight  
**KA=** thank you Erin does that mean I will see you too Jay  
**J=** oh yeah see you there  
**KA=** all right see you guys and also Adams buying your drinks tonight  
**AR=** why do I have to buy everybody's drinks  
**E=** because you are the less smart one  
**KA=** because I said so let's go  
_**( they leave)** _  
**J=** you almost done off the paperwork babe  
**E=** yeah about five more minutes also nice little come back toward Adam  
**J=** why thank you he needed it  
**E=** oh yeah he did all right let's go home and change and head to Molly's  
**J=** all right let's go

We head home and take a quick shower and get dressed and then head toward Molly's . Once we get there we noticed there wasn't much cars there yet

**E=** we must've beat everybody here  
**J=** oh yeah maybe

Once we walked inside we knew right away we didn't beat anybody here because everybody jumped up

**ALL=** surprise  
**E=** wait what is going on  
**KA=** happy engagement  
**J=** really thank you guys  
**AD=** no problem we all are happy for you guys  
**O=** Took you guys long enough to get to this point  
**E-** yes it did  
**J=** but it was worth the wait  
**E=** oh yeah  
**AR**= to Erin and jay here is to you guys having the best years to come  
**J=** well Adam I'm surprised he said these nice words  
**AR**= what I can be a guy with genuine nice words for once  
**AD=** but anyways here is to Erin and jay  
**All=** to Erin and jay

We start to walk around the room to socialize with everybody

**E=** hey Kelly  
**K=** hey guys congrats  
**J=** thank you kelly  
**S=** let me see this ring  
**E=** oh yeah here you go**_ ( show Stella the ring)_**  
**S=** it's beautiful you did a great job picking it out Jay  
**E=** actually he didn't pick it out it was his mother's ring  
**K=** wow that was nice of you  
**J=** yeah my mom always told me and well this thing is for the right girl whoever gets the right girl first gets the ring  
**S=** wow that is sweet of her she must have been the best mom  
**J=** she was the best  
**K=** well that's good we will let you go but congrats again  
**E=** thank you Kelly see you soon Stella  
**S=** See you guys

We started to socialize again

**NM=** hey you two  
**E=** hey Natalie hey will  
**WH** = hey Erin so welcome to the family  
**E=** why thank you will  
**NM=** May I see the ring  
**E=** of coarse here it is_. **( shows her the ring)** _  
**NM=** The ring is beautiful  
**E=** why thank you it was Jay and will's mother ring  
**NM=** it was  
**WH=** yeah mom put it away for either one of us whenever we found the right girl  
**NM=** well that was nice of her  
**J=** yeah Mom wanted us to be taken care of when we were older  
**WH=** yes she did but anyways congrats again enjoy your party  
**E=** thank you will talk to you guys later  
**NM=** all right see you soon  
_**( they leave)** _  
**J=** I will go grab another beer  
**E=** all right  
_**( jay walks to the bar )** _  
**J=** hey Herman can I have two more beers please  
**H=** yes you can ( grabs the beers) so I guess congrats are in order for you and Erin  
**J=** thank you Herman  
**H=** you're welcome marriage is a wonderful thing trust me  
**J=** I believe you talk to you later Herman  
**H**= you too have a good night  
**J=** here is your beer babe  
**E=** thank you bare this is crazy everybody is here for us  
**J=** yeah because they love us  
**E=** yeah I wish Nadia could be here right now  
**J=** I know you do_ ( he kiss her temple) _  
**E=** she would love this and she would tell me that she told me so about how much I liked you back then  
**J=** oh you did but she would just be happy by how happy you are  
E= Yes she would be I am so happy_ ( they kiss) _

**Jay's POV: **we stay for another hour and decide to head home we say good night to everybody and we drove home. Once we got home we change into our PJs and sat on the couch to relax for a little bit before bed

**J=** that party was amazing  
**E=** yes it was I was just happy we didn't have to pay for our drinks  
**J=** oh yeah thank you Adam **( they laugh )**  
**E=** Adam deserves buying our drinks tonight the way he acts sometimes  
**J=** oh yeah beside I like to know I am tired you out with all the sex we had at the cabin and then you being tired because you were overworked  
**E=** very funny but I wouldn't have it any other way  
**J=** that's good _**( phone starts to ring)** I_ bet that's one of the guys calling  
**E=** well then answer it  
**J=** hello its jay  
**GM**= hey Jay it's me mouse  
**J=** wait what  
**E**= Who is it  
**J**= hold on a second let me put you on speaker  
**GM=** all right  
**E=** go ahead and talk Erin's here too  
**GM=** hey Erin how's it going  
**E=** oh my god mouse how have you been since you left  
**GM=** i've been good how has everybody else been  
**J=** everyone else is good  
**GM=** that's good so Adam is being Adam like normal  
**J=** like usual nothing has changed  
**E=** so why are you calling mouse  
**GM=** well I heard from someone that you two are getting married is it true or not  
**E=** well before we tell you if it's true or not I want to know who was a little birdie who told you all this  
**GM=** I never tell any one Who are my sources  
**J=** I am sure it was either Kevin or Adam or even Platt  
**E=** I bet it was will  
**GM=** I am not telling you  
**E=** Okay whoever it is they're in trouble but anyways yes it is very true that we are getting married  
**GM=** well congrats guys I'm so happy for you guys  
**J=** thanks man so do you have any idea if you can come home anytime soon or are you stuck there forever  
**GM=** I am not sure yet  
**J=** well when you do please come visit us we would love to see you  
**GM=** I will I got to go talk to you guys later  
**E=** see your mouse be safe out there  
**GM=** I will you guys keep each other safe  
**E=** we will bye  
**J=** bye  
_**( mouse hangs up )** _  
**E=** well that was nice to hear from mouse again it's been too long  
**J=** it was I wish he was back home already so I know he's safe  
**E=** I know you do but he sounds like he's enjoying his time  
**J=** yeah I know if only he was coming home anytime soon I would make him my best man  
**E=** oh really I thought you would want will as your best man  
**J=** when I was little I did but after getting to know mouse I would love him to be my best man since he practically save my life  
**E**= understandable but who knows maybe once we plan our wedding and set a date he can come back right before and he can be your best man then  
**J=** yeah who knows I hope so are you ready for bed  
**E=** yes I am I am super tired let's go  
_  
_

**_General POV:_** they head off to bed and before they fall asleep they end up doing a little celebration of being engaged in the bed but soon fell sleep for the next day of more paperwork or another case


	10. wedding details

**Erin's POV**: it's been a few weeks into the new year and work has been pretty crazy since the new year has started. It's like the criminal started the new year off like we just wrapped a big case I got my paperwork done before Jay's so I just headed home once I got home I decided to try and make some dinner for us. About 10 minutes later J walked in the door after a long day at work  
**J= **hey babe I'm home  
**E= **hey you  
**J= **it smells good in here  
**E=** why thank you baby you came home just in time dinner is ready  
J= wow you cooked  
**E=** what does that mean I can cook  
**J=** I know you can but I've always done the cooking I'm just surprised you cooked a meal for once  
**E=** well I felt like cooking tonight but I like when you cook better  
**J= **oh you do that's good  
**E= **yes I do now are you ready to eat  
**J=** yes I am what did you make  
**E=** I made some salmon and pasta  
**J= **oh my favorite  
**E=** I know it's now eat  
**J=** yes ma'am

We sit down to eat dinner as we eat we make small talk about anything when we are done I grab another beer for us both

E= here is your beer babe  
**J= **why thank you  
**E= **you're welcome_**( Erin sits down next to jay and put her legs in jay's legs) **_  
**J= **so what do you want to watch tonight  
**E= **I don't care What we watch  
**J= **all right let me just turn on the game  
**E=** that works babe I was thinking while I was making dinner  
**J=** oh yeah what were you thinking about  
**E=** well since you asked me to marry you up at the cabin we haven't made any wedding plans  
**J=** we haven't but we have been busy  
E= we have but maybe when ever we get a chance anymore. We should start to planning the wedding don't you think  
**J=** I agree so since we have a minute what should we plan first for the wedding  
**E**= I always hear you should pick the wedding date first before anything  
**J= **well do you have a date you want to get married on  
**E=** not really but I do want to do it this year and not wait until next year to get married  
**J= **I agreed  
**E=** I got an idea_**( she gets up and grabs the calendar from the wall)**_ how about we close your eyes flips through the calendar and then drop my ring and wherever it lands that will be our wedding date  
**J=** that sounds like a plan  
**E=** all right let's do it (_**flips through the calendar) **_  
**J= **all right stop  
**E=** okay Close your eyes and we will drop the ring  
**J= **all right you got your eyes close  
**E=** yes I do now on the count of three we drop it  
**J=** okay 3...2...1 drop it... Open your eyes  
**E=** let's see what day we are getting married_**( she looks at the calendar)**_ August 4, 2018  
**J= **that sounds like a perfect day to get married  
**E=** yes it does _**( she sits in his lap) I**_ love you  
**J= **I love you too  
**E= **since we got the date we should think about who we want to stand up there with us as we get married  
**J=** oh yeah so who do you want to stand up there with you  
**E=** I don't know I don't have many friends that are girls maybe Kim ,Stella and Natalie and maybe Platt  
**J=** that will be funny seeing platt standing up there in a dress _**( laughs) **_  
E= hey that's not funny  
**J= **I know it isn't but think about it it is kind of funny  
**E=** it might be funny but for you who would you want to be staying up there with you  
**J= **well of course my brother  
**E=** make sense  
**J=** also I will have Antonio and Kevin  
**E=** are you going to have Adam stand up there with you  
**J=** I love Adam but I don't want him to stand up there with me  
**E=** thank God I can't imagine seen his face when we get married besides he's lucky enough he will be invited to the wedding  
**J=** oh yeah plus I might have a place for mouse up there and if he can't be there I might ask Alvin to stand up there with me  
**E=** that sounds like a good group of guys  
**J= **yeah and I figured you will have Hank walk you down the aisle  
**E=** oh yeah and if Mouse can be here for the wedding I will have Alvin and Hank walk me down the aisle if that's okay with you  
**J=** of course especially since mouse will be there  
**E**= I think we got a good start tonight  
**J= **oh yeah it's time for bed we might have a busy day tomorrow  
**E=** oh yeah take me to bed Jay  
**J=** you don't have to ask me twice

Jay carried me to bed I change in one of his shirts when he gets shut down only having his boxers on once we get laid down and snuggled into each other we fall asleep right away as our heads hits the pillow

**Jay's POV:** it's been a week since me and Erin made some important wedding details and it's been busy at work like usual luckily we were able to solve the case early today so me and Erin decided to head to molly's to see if we can finally tell some of our friends some of the wedding details we figured out. Right now we are at a table with our whole unit and my brother so I spoke up

**J=** hey guys me and Erin have some news to share  
**AR=** don't tell me you guys are having a baby  
**E=**_**( spits out her drink) **_Adam no way that's happening anytime soon  
**KA=** okay so what's the news  
**J=** well we set a wedding date  
**AD**= okay so when is it  
**E= **August 4, 2018  
**KA=** that's in about eight months  
**J= **we know that

_**( Erin sees Stella and Kelly walk in) **_

**E=** hey baby be right back  
**J=** all right '

_**( walks to Stella and Kelly) **_

**E=** hey kelly and hey Stella  
**K=** hey Erin  
**S=** hey Erin how are you  
**E=** I am good Kelly do you mind if I speak to Stella for a second  
**K= **of course not I will be at the bar  
**E**= thank you Kelly  
**K=** no problem_**( walks away) **_  
**S=** so what's up  
**E**= hold on let me grab Kim and Natalie before I say anything  
**S=** all right  
**E=** hey Kim and Natalie can you come guys join me over here  
**KB=** oh yeah  
**NM=** oh yeah  
**KB=** so what's up  
**E= **I would like to ask you guys when I get married if you can be my bridesmaids  
**KB=** yes I would be happy to be your bridesmaid  
**NM=** same here  
**S=** i'd be happy to too  
**E**= all right thanks guys  
**S=** no problem so when is the big day  
**E**= August 4, 2018  
**S=** that sounds perfect See you guys later  
**NM=** see you Stella I will go back to the table  
**KB=** same here  
**E=** hey Kim can you hold on a sec  
**KB=** of course what's up  
**E= **so besides just being my bridesmaid I'd like you to be my maid of honor  
**KB=** I would love that  
**E=** good thank you  
**KB**= you're welcome

_**With jay **_

**J=** hey Adam can you go grab us all another round of beers  
**AR=** sure be right back_**( he leaves) **_  
**J=** so now that he's gone can I ask you guys a question  
**AD= **sure what's up  
**KA=** what's up bro  
**WH**= what's up little brother  
**J**= I would like to know if you guys would like to stand next to me as I marry Erin as my groomsmen  
**AD=** of course I would  
**KA= **I would love that  
**WH=** of course  
**J=** thanks guys  
**KA=** no problem  
**J=** thanks guys hey will can I speak to you over there for second  
**WH=** oh yea sure ( they walk away) what's up  
**J=** so this is probably a dumb question because I know the answer but will you be my best man  
**WH= **well of course I will  
**J=** Also I want to tell you upfront if mouse does come back before the wedding I want him to be my best man I hope you understand  
**WH=** Totally understand but thanks for asking  
**J= **no problem

Everyone goes back to the table

**AD=** hey everyone raise your glasses for me. I want to say I can't wait to see the what the future holds for you too so good luck to Erin and Jay's wedding  
**ALL=** To Erin and jay's wedding  
**J= **cheers

_**General POV: **_they enjoy the night celebrating with your friends as they get ready to plan the wedding of their dreams

_**Authors note: for your information the story takes place within a year or two after 4x17 so that's why they are getting married in 2018 I hope you like the wedding date I picked for them I hope you like my stories and please give me a Feedback**_


	11. curve ball

**March**  
**Erin's POV:** it's been a month since we started the wedding planning and work hasn't been as busy as it was but it's still been pretty busy. So we hardly are at home anymore here in the last couple days I've been feeling super tired and I think it has to deal with how much we have been working lately. White now I am at home drinking my coffee waiting on Jay to get home from a late night at work. Went all the sudden my stomach turn so I went towards the bathroom to get sick. About five minutes later I was able to move away from the toilet to get myself a glass of water. I am surprised my stomach turned that fast when normally when I have coffee it doesn't react like that. I wonder what's up, about five minutes later Jay walked in the door

**J=** hey babe I'm finally home **_( Erin Walks out to the living room)_ **  
**E=** hey you  
**J=** what's wrong you look pale  
**E=** thanks that's what every girl likes to hear  
**J=** I didn't mean it like that  
**E=** I know I'm just kidding I just was at the toilet because I was throwing up  
**J=** wonder why  
**E=** I have no clue it was the first time something like that happened  
**J=** maybe it's just a bug  
**E=** maybe who knows I just hate being sick  
**J=** I can tell hopefully it goes away soon  
**E=** I hope so too  
**J=** how about I make some eggs and It might make you feel better  
**E=** that sounds great  
**J=** all right eggs coming right up.

**_A couple days later_**

I still feel sick every morning and I also am still very tired I want to know why so I looked up my symptoms and when I do they all say I might be pregnant. So I decided one day when I know Jay is going to hang out with his brother I would stop at the drugstore and pick up a handful of pregnancy test on my way from work. Once I grab them I head straight home and I put them in the bathroom when I grab something to eat since I was hungry. About 10 minutes later after I was eating my food I decided it was time to take the test I took two at first and it told me to wait three minutes until it will show me my results. Three minutes later it was time to look at the results. Once my timer went off I walked back into the bathroom I took a deep breath in before I looked at them. I turn them over and they both say positive. I am in complete shock and I just start crying. I stay in the bathroom for about 10 minutes went all the sudden I hear Jay opening the front door so I grab the tests and hide them underneath the sink and wash my hands and my face so it doesn't look like I was crying. Once it looked good I head out to the living room to say hi to Jay

**E=** Hey babe how was it hanging out with Will tonight  
**J=** it was good  
**E=** that's good  
**J=** oh guess what Will told me when we were hanging out  
**E=** what did he tell you  
**J=** well it looks like he finally put a ring on Natalie's finger  
**E=** what no way that's exciting  
**J=** oh yes it looks like both Halsted's boys are getting married this year  
**E=** oh yeah lucky your mom wouldn't be here or she would be stressed to have to deal with two weddings at once  
**J=** not at all she would love it  
**E=** well she's probably smiling down on both of you guys  
**J=** I bet she is so what did you do while I was with Will  
**E=** nothing really just had some food and watch TV  
**J=** oh that's good  
**E=** yes so are you ready for bed  
**J=** yes I am let's go.

Jay's POV: over the last week and half I have noticed that Erin has been super tired and every morning she has made a trip to the bathroom but she hasn't said anything to me so I don't think anything big. But last night when I came home she looks like she has been quiet I wanted to ask her but she seemed fine. I am woken By Erin getting up super fast and running into the bathroom. I hear her getting sick so I set up and wait on her to come out because I am wanting to know what's up with her about five minutes later she comes out of the bathroom with her face all red like she was crying.

**E=** oh hey you sorry I woke you  
**J=** it's okay but what's going on of you Erin  
**E=** uh nothing's going on  
**J=** Erin. The past week and a half you have been super tired  
**E=** yeah we been busy maybe my body is telling me to slow down and rest  
**J=** but also you have been throwing up in the last week and then when I came home last night it look like you were crying  
**E=** you noticed that  
**J=** yes I did so what's up  
**E=** all right ( she sits down on the bed next to him) well yesterday I looked up all my symptoms I had and they said I might be pregnant  
**J=** they said what  
**E=** so I decided to buy a few test and come home and take them  
**J=** what did they say  
**E=** hold on a second let me go get them  
**J=** all right **_( Erin leaves and goes and grabs the test and comes back)_ **  
**E=** this is what they said_** ( showed the test to jay)** _  
**J=** are you kidding me  
**E=** I wish I was  
**J=** come here. **( they hug and Erin starts to cry)** what's wrong  
**E=** jay I'm scared **( they pull away from their hug)**  
**J=** why are you scared I'm going to be right here with you the whole time  
**E=** I know you will but  
**J=** but what Erin  
**E=** I am worried I will be like bunny  
**J=** no way not a chance  
**E=** how do you know that  
**J=** because I know you Erin Plus with all the stories you told me how you took care of Teddy by yourself because bunny was somewhere doing whatever she wants and besides I see you be very nice to all the kids we come in contact with so you don't have to worry about being a bad mother to our kid I think you will be the best mother ever  
E= thank you Jay that makes me feel a little better  
**J=** you're welcome babe (**_ Erin realize she is crying)_**  
**E=** oh god why am I so emotional  
**J=** maybe it's because you're pregnant  
**E=** that's so weird to say or even hear from somebody  
**J=** I bet it is  
**E=** now I don't know how I am going to tell Hank this news  
**J=** we will tell him together  
**E=** that works  
**J=** see we are a team we got this  
**E=** yes we do  
**J=** so what do you want to do now  
**E=** I don't know, I think before I tell Hank I want a doctor to tell me that I am pregnant for sure  
**J=** Makes sense so how about you go call Chicago med and I will go make you some breakfast  
**E=** that works you are the best

I go and make some breakfast as I am making breakfast I can't help but smile because Erin's is pregnant I am going to be a dad I can't wait to see Erin have a belly she will look so beautiful once you start showing. Once breakfast was done I saw Erin was coming into the living room

**J=** so did you get an appointment  
**E=** yes I did  
**J=** when is the appointment  
**E=** they couldn't get me in until next Wednesday  
**J=** well that's a long time  
**E=** Yeah but that is when they can get me in  
**J=** so you still want to wait till you have the appointment to tell Hank the news  
**E=** Yes I do why  
**J=** well our job is dangerous and I don't think you should be out on the field being pregnant  
**E=** this isn't your choice  
**J=** I think it is, it's partly my baby too  
**E=** well I am still going to work every day until my doctors appoint  
**J=** fine then I will tell Hank  
**E=** Jay you better not  
**J=** why not  
**E=** because once you tell him he will put me on desk duty and I am not ready **( starts crying)**  
**J=** Erin come here ( they hug) I don't mean to upset you I just want you to be safe  
**E=** I know you do I just am not ready to go on full desk duty  
**J=** how about when we tell him next Wednesday we ask him if you can do light work in the Field  
**E=** like what  
**J=** like go talk to witnesses and do interrogations and not do the dangerous parts like go do drug bust with the team how does that sound  
**E=** not too bad  
**J=** See we will figure it out  
**E=** yes we will I love you **_( they kiss)_ **  
**J=** I love you too now let's eat.  
**E=** okay let's eat this food it smells good

_**Authors note: I hope you like my little curveball I threw into the story. It's still a little soon but I would like your opinion on what you think the baby should be a boy or a girl. also sorry the chapter is a little short**_  
  
**_Rants on the Latest episode of Pd_**  
**_First off thank God Jay is alive. Secondly I wish we could have seen Will and Jay interact. I would've loved to seen when Jay was brought into med what was Will's reaction to seeing his brother injured. Like when he woke up up from surgery will should've been in his room but he wasn't. Another thing is when Jay got discharged well should've took him home instead of Hailey. Also I wished we all learn that Jay hates being in the hospital or he hates needles along time ago not now after he got injured and definitely not from Halle it should've been for maybe when he was dating Erin. Plus I was shocked that when Jay woke up that Hank didn't yell at him for being stupid and not letting things go like he normally would be yelling at him for. I get Haley is his partner but I don't think she should've stayed the whole time waiting on him to wake up she should've put a focus on the case and had will be the one that was telling everybody what was going on. This is just my opinion if you don't agree with it that's fine please let me know in the comments below if you agree or what your thoughts were on the latest episode of Chicago PD._**


	12. readers input

_**I am getting ready to write the chapter for the gender of the linstead baby and I want to know what you want the baby to be I will give you guys until the end of February to tell me your opinions also I don't have any names I like get so please suggest some names for the baby thank you for reading my story **_


	13. we will figure it out

**Erin's POV:** it's been a few days since I told Jay I was pregnant and he made me feel better about becoming a mom, but also the last few days he has been an extra protective at work like Whenever we go out on a bust I get why and it's super sweet but it's getting annoying at times. Today is the day of our appointment luckily I was able to get an appointment early in the morning before work. Right now we are in the waiting room waiting on them to call us back into a room  
**J=** how are you doing  
**E=** i'm doing okay maybe a little nervous  
**J= **it's okay to be nervous  
**E= **I know it's but  
**MN=** Erin Lindsay  
**E=** that's us.

The nurse gets us back to her room she takes all my vitals and tells me the doctor will be in with us in a moment

**J=** everything will be all right  
**E=** I know it will be

5 minutes The doctor comes in

**DR**= hello guys I am Dr. Robbins he must be Erin  
**E= **yes I am in this is Jay my fiancé  
**J=** nice to meet you  
**DR**= same here so you were here because you are pregnant  
**E=** yeah I took to home pregnancy test and they both said I was pregnant  
**DR=** well your urine test came back and you are indeed now let's check to see if we can see the baby already lift up your shirt  
**E=** all right _**( she laid down and lift her shirt up) **_  
**DR=** So it looks like you are far enough along to see it on the screen this way  
**J=** that's good  
**E= **so how far along am I  
**DR**= it looks like you are about eight weeks along  
**E=** wow that's good  
**DR=** so that puts your due date October 31  
**J=** wow a Halloween baby  
**DR**= yeah but who knows maybe Erin might go over her due date or before  
**E=** I hope I go earlier  
**DR=** so do you guys want to hear the baby heartbeat  
**J= **yes we do  
**DR=** all right here it is_**( heartbeat sound) **_  
**E=** wow that's a amazing sound  
**J=** it's the best sound l've heard_**( they kiss) **_  
**DR= **so everything else is good so I will see you again in about six weeks  
**E=** that's all  
**DR= **that's all of it  
**J**= that's good  
**DR=** so before you leave here is a sonogram of your baby and congrats again  
**E=** thank you  
**DR=** you're welcome don't forget to make your next appointment at the nurses station  
**J= **we won't thank you  
**DR=** no problem see you next time_**( doctor leaves)**_  
**E=** wow look at that  
**J= **that's our baby  
**E=** yes it is  
**J=** we better go before we were late  
**E**= yes we better

We head out on our way out we stop at the nurse station to make our next appointment and head straight to work once we get to work I have Jay go ahead of me so I can talk to platt

**P=** hey Erin  
**E=** hey Sergeant you got a second  
**P= **yes I do anything for you so what's up  
**E=** can we maybe talk to in private  
**P=** yeah sure let's go in there_**( in the office**_) so what's up  
**E= **well I wanted you to know something first  
**P=** really what is it  
**E= **well I am pregnant  
**P**= are you telling me that chuckles knocked you up  
**E**= yes that is what I am saying  
**P= **wow that's exciting  
**E**= it is and don't worry I don't need you to keep this a secret because I am going to go upstairs and tell hank  
**P=** all right that's good  
**E=** yeah I thought you would like to know this and figure you would be happy to be the first to know  
**P=** well thanks and congrats to you and jay  
**E=** thanks see you later_**( I head upstairs) **_  
**J= **so are you ready to talk to hank  
**E=** as ready as I can be _**( knocking on Hank's door) **_  
**HV= **come in  
**E=** hey hank do you have a second me and jay need to talk to you  
**HV=** yeah sure what's up  
**E=** first of all this wasn't planned but how would you like to be a grandfather again  
**HV=** wait what do you mean  
**J=** well Erin is pregnant  
**HV= **wait are you serious  
**E=** yes I am here is the proof_**( hands over the sonogram) **_  
HV= wow that's amazing congrats ( hugs them both)  
**J= **thanks hank  
**HV=** no problem but you know what that means for you Erin right  
**E=** yeah i know  
**J=** but how about we at least let her do interviews and interrogations that's all do she still is safe but isn't behind the desk the whole time since we both it's hard for Erin to sit behind a desk the whole time  
**HV= **all right that's true and that works for me but if I say you stay behind you will you understand  
**E= **all right I understand  
**HV=** so you plan on telling the others soon  
**J**= yes we do we just wanted to tell you first  
**HV**= so how far along are you  
**E=** I am 8 weeks along  
**Hv = **wow that's great  
**J=** yes it is  
**HV= **all right go tell the rest of the team  
_**( the exit Hank's office) **_  
**E= **hey everyone can I have your attention for just a second  
**AR=** please don't tell me we got more paperwork  
**J= **actually Adam you do not  
**KA=** oh really so what's up  
**E= **well this unit actually has some good news today and that is me and jay are having a baby  
**KA=** no way congrats guys _**( hugs them both) **_  
**J=** thanks Kevin  
**AR= **wow I am surprised to see jay doesn't have any bruises on his face because hank could have slapped him  
**J= **Adam we are good now so sorry to disappoint you  
**AD=** you guys will be great parents  
**E=** thank you Antonio that means a lot  
**AR=** does that mean jay gets to drive at work now  
**E=** no I still will be out in the field but not when you guys have to vested up  
**KB=** that works for you

Everybody congrats them and then they all get back to work.

Later on at night

**J= **Erin you ready to go  
**E=** yes I am I am so tried  
**J**= I bet you are but at least you got a reason to be tired  
**E=** that's a good point let's go you can drive us home tonight  
**J=** all right

**Jay's POV:** we head home once we get home and head straight back and get a shower while she's doing that I make us a small meal and I decide to call my brother to tell him the news

**WH=** hey brother  
**J=** hey will you busy  
**WH=** no I am at home right now what's up  
**J= **well I want to tell you that you will be a uncle super soon  
**WH= **wait are you saying Erin's pregnant  
**J= **yes I am  
**WH= **wow congrats bro  
**J= **thank you will  
**WH**= no problem how far along is she  
**J=** she is 8 weeks  
**WH= **well that's good did you guys tell Hank yet  
**J=** yeah we told him today  
**WH=** that's good  
**J=** yeah well I will get off here and talk to you later  
**WH=** all right talk to you later bro

after I tell my brother the news and hang up with him Erin comes into the living room

**E= **who was that  
**J= **that was well I called him to share the exciting news  
E= you did  
J= i did and he said congrats  
E= well that's good  
J= yeah are you hungry  
E= yes I am  
J= that's good I made some pasta I hope that works  
**E=** that sounds good  
**J= **all right

We eat our dinner once we are done I clean up our dishes and come back and sit down next to Erin on the couch

**E=** thanks for cooking babe  
**J= **no problem I don't mind cooking beside You can't cook that well  
**E=** that's not true  
**J=** really Erin do I need to list what you mess up  
**E=** no you don't I guess I can't cook  
**J=** no you can't  
**E=** you know what I just realized  
**J=** what did you realize  
**E**= that I will be pregnant on our wedding day  
**J=** oh yeah you will  
**E=** maybe we should push the wedding date back  
**J= **I don't think so  
**E=** Well I don't think I look pretty being pregnant on our wedding day  
**J=** I think you will look beautiful  
**E=** why thank you  
**J=** you're welcome plus we already sent out the save the date card so it's too late to change it now  
**E**= that's a good point  
**J= **also would it be amazing to know that our baby will be with us when we get married  
**E= **I guess when you put it that way it sounds amazing  
**J**= see I am a genius  
**E**= I didn't say that but you kind are  
**J=** so how are you feeling now that we told hank  
**E=** not to bad  
**J= **I told you it wouldn't be too bad  
**E=** I guess you did _**( yawns) **_  
**J=** it looks like you are tired.  
**E**= yes I am  
**J=** all right let me get my fiancé and baby to bed  
**E=** yes please

We head off to bed Erin lays down first before I lay down I decide to lift up her shirts and start talking to the baby

**J**= hey baby I am daddy we love you already_**( kiss her tummy) **_  
**E=** that was so sweet of you I love you  
**J=** thanks I love you too _**( they kiss) **_

I finally lay down beside her and she immediately snuggles into me and she falls asleep right away. I stay awake for a few more minutes as I'm lying awake I can't believe I'm going to be father soon I can't wait to meet this baby _**( kiss her temple) **_I soon fall asleep


	14. 7x14, 7x15, 716 thoughts

7x14: I love that it a Vanessa centric episode she was amazing in it, Kevin was the best partner ever they need to start dating already. Also did anyone else hear jay reefer to Vanessa as a detective like that's cool they need another detective in the unit. It sucks that Vanessa had to shoot Sammy and then they couldn't find the gun. But then hank make sure there was gun so it was a good shot. Which it was somehow the gun got lost. Also how is it that Kim looks worse by getting beaten up and losing the baby than jay did when was held hostage , tortured and got shot like that makes no sense to me

7x15: this is a crossover with fire for one welcome back Roman second sorry that you came back to look for your sister and she ends up being dead overall I didn't like the episode much. There was only thing I like and it wasn't even in the Pd episode it was in the fire part of the crossover and it was when kelly came to tell the unit about what he knows for their case and he said Sean Roman name and everyone was so caught off guard because Sean Roman lied to kelly about him keeping the intelligence unit up to date. Poor kelly the only thing I wish would have happen when Roman was in the unit I wish he would have asked where is Erin, where Antonio or where is Alvin I think when Alvin died some told Roman but I can't tell if they did I just wish Roman would ask where everyone is. I get it he was there to look for his sister but come on some thing to notice they weren't there

7x16: first off thank you for finally giving us shirtless jay and also a follow up to an injury. Which happens to be a six week follow up. Also when the doctor named off all the on duty injuries that jay has had since he has started being a cop I was like that's a lot and when did he get injury that much. His injuries were broken wrist, six broken fingers, five broken ribs, a lacerated skull and have over 100 stitches and also been shot more than once. So my question is when did he get a broken wrist, six broken fingers and a lacerated skull because I don't remember him getting the injury at all.


	15. girls day

**SW= sales women at the dress shop **

**Erin's POV:** it's been a couple weeks since we set the wedding day and it's also been a couple weeks since we found out we are having a baby I am still a little scared but jay is making me feel a lot better. Right now I am 10 weeks ago almost 11 feeling not to bad. Me and jay are getting ready to leave work right now

**E= babe are you done with your paperwork yet  
AR= whoa when did you start calling him babe at work  
E= I slipped up so shut up Adam  
AR= whoa I just asked a question calm down  
AD= hey Adam let me give you some advice never tell a pregnant lady to calm down  
E= I'm sorry my hormones are already starting to act up I will try and get them under control soon  
AR= it's all right I understand  
J= and yes I am ready when you are  
E= all right let's go  
J= okay let's go **

We walk downstairs and I see platt is still at her desk

**E= hey I will meet you in the car  
J= all right can I drive  
E= I guess so here you go baby daddy **_**( hands over the keys) **_**  
J= I love when you call me that**_** ( kiss her) **_**  
E= whatever dork**_** ( jay walks away**_**) hey sergeant you got a second  
P= sure anything for you what's up  
E= well I forgot to ask this a few days ago but how would you like to be my bridesmaid and also help me pick a dress  
P= I would love that thanks for asking Erin  
E= no problem **_**( starts to walk away)**_** oh yeah before I forget the dress appointment is this Saturday so be there  
P= I will be also who else will be there like who are the other girls  
E= the girls are Stella form firehouse 51, Natalie form med and Kim  
P= all right that works  
E= good I will send you the address so you know where to on Saturday  
P= all right I can't wait  
E= see you later sergeant  
P= see you later Erin**  
_**( in the car) **_  
**J= everything okay  
E= yes it is now I am starving  
J= well you are in lucky I just order our favorite Chinese food so we will grab it on the way home  
E= you are the best don't you know that  
J= yes I do let's go home  
**

We had to get the food once we have a fairly head home as we eat our dinner we make small talk. Jokes about Adam like usually. After we ate me super tired so We headed to bed.  
_**  
Saturday**_  
I woke up first like I have been with me because this morning sickness is really kicking my butt. Once I am done puking my guts out I brush my teeth and head back into our room

**J= good morning gorgeous  
E= don't start I'm gross  
J= no you aren't come here **_**( Erin gets back into bed and lays next to jay) **_**  
E= I hate this morning sickness  
J= I know you do but hopefully it will be over soon  
E= I hope so sorry I woke you up on one of our days off from work  
J= no it's fine I was gonna get up soon anyways since you'll have to leave soon to go shopping  
E= oh yea that is today I forgot  
J= what time do you have to leave to meet the girls  
E= I have to leave at 9:30 to get there by 10:15 so I have time to relax until then  
J= or maybe I have an idea  
E= oh you do what's your idea then  
J= how about you me and that shower  
E= I love your idea let's go  
J= all right to the shower **_**( laughs) **_**  
**

We enjoyed a nice steamy shower together to start the morning off right. After we showered we just laid around until I had to leave. I Finally arrive at the dress I ended up showing up a few minutes late Everyone was there waiting for me

**E= hey guys sorry I'm late  
P= about time you showed  
E= Yes so the time went by too fast this morning  
S= I don't think that's the real reason  
KB= no it's not ... wait so you were busy having sex with jay weren't you  
E= no it's not that **_**( laughs) **_**  
S= yes it is I can see all over your face  
KB= come on Erin just amid it already besides if I had a man that looked like Jay I would totally be having sex with him all the time  
P= that is too much for me to know  
S= I agree Kim Jay is a good looking man  
E= yes he is but stella you have Kelly so you are still lucky with your man  
S= I know I am  
E= but I guess you guys are right I was a little busy having sex with Jay I forgot about the time  
KB= I knew it  
E= yeah I guess being pregnant makes your sex drive goes crazy  
S= I bet it has  
P= so ladies are we here to shop or are we going to gossip the whole time  
E= we are here to shop  
SW= hello how may I help you ladies  
E= hello I am here to hopefully find my wedding dress  
SW= that's perfect so any ideas on what you're looking for  
E= I don't want a ball grown for sure  
SW= so you want something formfitting  
E= A little bit but this dress has to be able to fit my belly because I'll be pregnant on my wedding day  
SW= wow that's exciting congrats  
E= thank you  
DC= so my two questions is when is your wedding day and when are you due  
E= my wedding day is August 4 and I am due October 31st  
DC= he can't work with that let's get to shopping**  
We start looking within 10 minutes we have a handful of dress me and the sales associate walk back to the dressing room while the girls get put on the couch waiting for me to show him some dresses. Once I get a dress on I head out to show the girls and ask whah they think

**KB= Here she comes  
SW= so what do everyone think of this dress  
S= this one is wow  
P= it's pretty  
NM= jay is one lucky man  
E= I think I'm the lucky one  
SW= so what do you think of this Erin  
E= it's pretty but I'm not sure about it  
SW= anything you don't like about it  
E= I think it has too much sparkles on it I'm not a sparkle person  
P= that she isn't  
SW= do you like how it fits you  
E= yes I do  
SW= all right let's go try on the next dress hopefully you'll like the next one  
NM= good luck. **

We go back to the room and we try on a dress

**SW= so what do you think of this one  
E= it's not bad  
SW= I can tell you don't like it so let's get you into this other dress  
E= all right **_**( change dresses) **_**  
SW= what about this one  
E= I like it better  
SW**** I can tell you want to show the girls  
E= yes I do  
SW= all right after you**

Back with the ladies

**NM= Here she comes again  
SW= so ladies what do you think  
P= this dress is beautiful Erin  
E= thank you Trudy  
KB= I think if you were in distress Jay might faint to the ground  
NM= good thing his brother is a doctor I bet will would give him mouth-to-mouth  
E= **_**( everyone laughs)**_** he would love it to  
S= or better yet let Kelly give him mouth-to-mouth he would really love tha**_**t ( everyone breaks out laughs) **_**  
KB= so Erin what do you think of this dress compared to the last one  
E= I like this one better  
P= but you don't love it do you  
E= not really there is still something missing to make it perfect  
KB= then go get another dress on  
E= all right be right back **

Back in the room I look over the reminder the dresses for a second and then I spot one dress that looks like the one I want to put on so I put it on.

**SW= I think this is your dress  
E= I think so too  
SW= let's go show them  
E= all right  
**_**( back with the ladies) **_

**SW= here she is ladies**

**P= Erin Lindsay this dress  
KB= this dress is perfect  
S= this is beyond perfect  
NM= Erin jay would love this  
SW= this dress will work once your belly starts to go out so that's a plus add to this dress  
E= that's a big plus  
SW= so it looks like you love this just let me get you some jewelry and a veil to give you the full affect **_**( she leaves for a second )**_**  
E= all right  
P= hey Erin I haven't told you this in forever but I am so proud of you  
E= thank you Trudy  
P= you're welcome kid **_**( whispers in her ear) **_**don't tell Kim but you are my favorite  
KB= hey I heard that ( they all laugh)  
SW= here is every thing let me get it on you **_**( a few seconds later she puts everything on me ) **_**here open your eyes  
S= wow Erin you look amazing  
E= thank you stella  
P= I think Hank voight might cry when he see you  
KB= I will pay money to see that  
SW= so Erin do you think this is your dream dress  
E= yes I do **

everyone cheers and hugs me once I get change I go and make a payment toward the dress once I was down I go and find the girls

**KB= hey I am so happy we found your perfect dress today  
E= same here so I am starving who would like to go and get a late lunch  
S= I am in  
KB= same here  
NM= me too Owen is at helens all day so I am good  
P= I am in but I am not buying  
KB= of course not let's go **

We had to nearby café once we get there we order our food and drinks right away and we wait for the food to come out

**S= so guys I have some news to share  
NM= you do what is it  
S= well I want to make sure it's OK with you Erin before I share since this day is about you  
E= of course you can so what's up  
S= well Kelly asked me to marry him the other day ( showed off her ring) and I said yes  
KB= oh my God Stella  
P= wow never thought Kelly severide would ever settle down  
NM= wow I'm shocked  
E= that's crazy let me see the ring  
S= here you go  
E= I am so happy for you guys  
S= thank you Erin  
E= you're welcome I am just happy that Kelly finally found someone to be happy with  
KB= let's make a toast to Erin for finding a wedding dress  
E= and to Stella for getting engaged  
All= to Erin and Stella **  
We enjoy your lunch while having girl time

**Jay's POV:** while Erin is shopping for her wedding dress I just relaxed all day after a while I decided to clean the apartment up since we have been busy with work lately. Once I was done cleaning I realized we needed food so I went to the grocery store and grab just a few things once I got back I decided to just watch TV until Erin got back  
About 10 minutes later she walks in the door laughing

**E= hey I just got home I'll see you later Kim **_**( she hangs up) **_**  
J= hey babe **_**( kiss her) **_**  
E= hey you how was your day  
J= it was good I just laid around the house today what about you  
E= it was good  
J= that's good so how did the shopping go today  
E= it went well you are in luck I found the dress today which means you don't have to spend another day without me  
J= wow that's good can you grab me another beer please  
E= sure thing babe **_**( she goes to the fridge and notices the fridge is full of food) **_**hey babe did you go to the store today  
J= yes I did also I cleaned up the apartment today while you were gone  
E= wow you're sure acting like a househusband already and I love it  
J= whatever future wife  
E= I love how that sounds  
J= oh you do  
E= yes I do here is your beer **_**( kiss him) **_**  
J= thank you  
E= you're welcome so guess what I learned today  
J= what did you learn today  
E= well I found out someone else is getting married besides us  
J= Who else is getting married  
E= The one and only kelly sevrride and Stella Kidd  
J= wow that's amazing Who knew if Kelly would ever get married  
E= right that is what everyone else said but I am just happy he is finally happy  
J= same here also we are the ones to convince him to finally tell Stella how he feels  
E= that is so true he owes us  
J= yes he does I think for sure will get invited to the wedding  
E= yes hey do do you want to go out tonight  
J= yea sure  
E= good today was long and I don't feel like cooking tonight  
J= Plus we Might as well use this day off to our advantage for sure  
E= oh yeah so does the purple pig sound good for dinner  
J= sounds perfect to me **

_**General POV:**_ they enjoy a nice dinner out and then head home and go straight to bed so they can get some sleep before the busyness starts to come tomorrow

**_authors note; thank you for being patient waiting on the next chapter I was floored out and I didn't know where I was living for almost two weeks so sorry it took me so long I should be having. new chapter up every week. I might have another chapter here in the next few days also shout out to Pldowns913 for putting Erin's faces on the dress for me. P.S sorry you cant see the pictures of the dresses it wouldn't load on here but if you want to see them go on to wattpad to see them_**


	16. happy birthday jay

_**Author's note I don't know when jay's birthday is so I am using the person who plays jay birthday which is April 23 hope you like this chapter**_

**Erin's POV**: it's been a little over a week since I found My dress which I am happy I found it so soon which mean that's one less thing I have to worry about . Here in the next couple days is Jay's birthday and I have been thinking to be present for Jake but I need some help to get the right present for him. Right now only me and Kevin are in the bullpen while everybody else is out talking to their CI

**E= hey Kevin can I ask you for a favor  
KA= sure thing Lindsay what do you need  
E= well you know it's Jay's birthday in a couple days right  
KA= I didn't know that at all  
E= well anyways ever since we moved in together he always wanted to put a flat screen up  
KA= of course he does  
E= well I think since it's his birthday I will finally get him a big flatscreen TV but I need your help to get someone to install it for me  
KA= of course I will help you also how big of a TV can he have  
E= I think I measured and it can be up to 70 inches  
KA= that's a good size TV Linds  
E= I know he deserves it though thank you Kevin  
KA= no problem I will find something for the birthday boy**

I have to me and Kevin got done talking I hear footsteps coming back into the bullpen so that means everyone else is back. A couple days later it's Jay's birthday and Jay already left work because he had his monthly veteran PTSD meeting he needed to go to. That works out perfectly for me because Kevin got someone to install it and it's perfect timing while he's gone to get it installed. What's the TV was installed I head to Molly's to meet Jay plus there's also another little surprise party for him there. I wait outside for him 10 minutes later he shows up

**J= hey pretty lady are you single  
E= hey you and no I am not  
J= oh you aren't where is your boyfriend  
E= well my fiancé should be here soon he is super hot  
J= oh really I would like to meet him  
E= ha ha you're funny but hey birthday boy  
J= hey Beautiful**_** ( they kiss) **_**  
E= so how was group therapy today  
J= it was good  
E= that is good what did you talk about  
J= I talked about you  
E= you did what did you say  
J= just that you are amazing and I can't wait to meet baby  
E= oh how sweet and same I can't wait to mee this baby too  
J= so are you ready to go in  
E= yeah I was just waiting on you  
J= well let's go In **

I let jay walk ahead of me and once he walked in the lights turned on and everyone jump up

**All= **_**( yelled)**_** happy birthday jay ( jay looked at Erin)  
E= surprise  
J= you knew about this  
E= yes I did  
J= come here**_** ( he hugs her and gives her and gives her a passionate kiss) **_**I love you  
E= I love you too  
WH= hey brother happy birthday  
J= hey thank you**_** ( they hug) **_**  
AR= the birthday boy drinks on me tonight  
J= wow thanks Adam  
AR= you're welcome jay  
AD= don't let him fool you he messed up this week and got told that he hast to buy your drinks tonight as his punishment  
E= typical Adam  
AR= hey that's mean to say  
E= It's not mean it's facts Adam  
We walk around Molly's thanking everyone's that came and we ran into kelly  
K= hey guys  
E= hey Kelly where is Stella  
K= she is in the back grabbing something for Herman  
J= oh I see so I heard you asked Stella to marry you  
K= yes I did  
E= well we are so happy to have another couple getting married too  
K= why thank you  
J= your welcome  
E= I would like to tell you that we told you so about Stella months ago  
K= what do you mean  
E= well you weren't sure if you should tell Stella how you feel over a year ago but we pushed you to and now look at you guys are getting married so you're welcome  
K= I guess you're right  
J= now you tell her she's right she won't let you live that down ever  
K= I know but I am happy I listen to you guys  
J= well thanks for listening to us  
K= also happy birthday Jay  
J= thank you kelly  
S= hey guys  
E= hey Stella  
K= did you get what Herman needed  
S= Yes but he could've got it himself  
J= well that's Herman for you  
S= yes it is oh happy birthday jay  
J= thanks Stella congrats to you guys  
S= thanks Jay have a nice night  
E= all right you too **

We decided to sit down at the bar for a little bit

**J= so what did you get me for my birthday  
E= nothing I kind of forgot to go and get you something  
J= it's okay I understand besides I am happy that you are making me a father soon ( puts hand on her belly)  
E= yeah that's a pretty big present  
J= yes it is  
( Hank comes over)  
HV= hey you guys  
E= hey hank I didn't think you would be here tonight  
HV= why not I like to go out sometimes  
E= I know you do I am just surprised that's all  
HV= okay well happy birthday jay  
J= thank you serg... hank  
HV= you're welcome I got you something ( handover envelope Jay looks inside)  
J= wow you didn't have to I am good I don't need it  
HV= nonsense besides it's more for my future grandchild then it's for you  
E= wow thank you hank ( hugs him)  
HV= you're welcome well anyways I will let you enjoy your night  
E= all right good night ( hank walks away)  
J= wait what just happened  
E= I don't know  
J= this is a lot of money  
E= yes it is  
J= I am just shocked he gave me something for my birthday  
E= yeah maybe he likes you know  
J= that's not he just wanted to give us some money for our kid  
E= maybe but I think soon you'll figure out that Hank might like you after all  
J= yeah maybe **

**Jay's POV; **today is my birthday which I am not a sedative down to me is just a normal day clearly we were too busy today and nobody noticed. And I got to go to my PTSD support group tonight once I was done at the meeting I met Erin outside of Molly's and as soon as we walked in I will let she said it a surprise birthday party for me what made me so happy and realized How amazing she is. At some point in the night Hank gave me a thing of money which shocked me that was super nice of him. But I think it's more for his future grandchild. Right now we have been at Molly's for a couple hours I finally look over at Erin and she looks super tired so think it's time for us to head home

**J= hey baby ready to go home  
E= yes I am but you should stay it's your birthday party  
J= I had a great time I am tired myself so I'm ready to go also  
E= all right let's go  
J= after you **  
We decided to take Erin's car home and get mine the next day we were home shortly as I was about to unlock the door Erin stopped me

**E= jay wait a minute  
J= why do I have to wait I am ready to go to bed  
E= I know you are I just remember something  
J= what did you remember  
E= well you member how you asked me back at Molly's what I got you for your birthday  
J= yeah and you said you didn't get me anything  
E= yeah well I lied  
J= Well it's in the apartment but before we go and you had to put this blindfold on  
J= no way I'm not doing that  
E= pretty please for me **_**( give him the puppy dog look) **_**  
J= fine I will do it only because I love you  
E= good thing now turn around **_**( he does and she puts the blindfold on) **_**can you see through it  
J= no I can't can we go in now  
E= yes take my hand**_** ( he does and she brings him inside and puts him in front of the tv) **_**are you ready  
J= yes I am can I take this off already  
E= be patient Jay ... but yes go ahead**_** ( he takes it off and then stands there in shock) s**_**o what do you think  
J= I love it come here**_**( they hug ) **_**  
E= you really love it  
J= Yes I do I have been wanting this since I moved in  
E= I know you did  
J= wait how did you get this done you didn't put this up by yourself right  
E= I might have I'm pretty strong  
J= I know you are but you didn't look like you were super tired when I saw you at Molly's earlier  
E= well I didn't install it for one  
J= that's good so who put this  
E= well I got a guy who did it  
J= oh you do who is he  
E= I am not telling you he is my guy  
Like kill you have guys for everything else you need  
J= come on tell me or I will tickle you  
E= Jay Alexander Halstead you better not  
J= I want if you tell me who your guy is  
E= not happening  
J= all right I guess here comes the..,,  
E= fine I will tell you  
J= okay who was it  
E= it's actually someone you know too it was Kevin  
J= are you kidding me Kevin helped you when did you ask him  
E= yeah I'm serious I asked him a couple days ago when I was just us in the bullpen while everyone else was talking to their CI  
J= wow I am surprised you pulled this off without me finding out  
E= I am just good at surprising you  
J= yes you are now in mind me to thank Kevin tomorrow at work  
E= I will don't worry  
J= good right now I want to thank you in my most favorite way  
E= oh yeah then take me to bed  
J= gladly**

**General POV: **jay thanks erinand his many rounds of sex. They finally fell sleep the next day he thanks Kevin for finding that big TV installing it for him. Now they are back been busy work again


	17. what are we having part 1

**8 weeks later **  
**Erin's POV:** right now I am 19 weeks into my pregnancy during the first trimester my morning sickness wasn't to bad lucky once I hit week 13 the sickness went away. My belly hasn't grown much you still can't till if I am pregnant in certain clothes. I haven't felt the baby kick me yet but hopefully soon I think it will happen soon because I have been feeling something every once in a while but still not sure yet. Right now me and jay are on our way to interview a victim at med  
**J= hey babe when is the next appointment  
E= um I think it's tomorrow  
J= okay is that the appointment where we can found out what we are having  
E= I think so that's what the doctor said  
J= do you want to find out the gender  
E= I don't know yet  
J= I think we should  
E= why should we  
J= well it would be easier when we talk about the baby we can either say him or her  
E= good point but we can still call it the baby  
J= also it would be way more fun to shop for the gender clothes and not have to only buy gender neutral clothes  
E= I guess that make sense  
J= so does that mean we can find out what we are having  
E= yes jay we can  
J= I can't wait to find our  
E= I can tell so jay what do you think we are having  
J= I don't know but I have a feeling it's a boy what about you  
E= I feel like it will be a big too  
J= oh really I though you would say girl  
E= I don't think I can handle a girl because she might act like how I was and I wasn't the best kid **  
**J= well we will figured it out if we have a girl we got each other  
E= yes we got... (**_** starts to feel a kick)**_** jay ! **  
**J= what's wrong  
E= nothing just give me your hand  
J= why **  
**E= jay just give me your hand** ( he does and she puts his hand on her belly) did you feel that  
**J= wow that's amazing the baby is kicking  
E= hold on let me pull over ( she does) wow that's crazy the baby knew we were talking about them**  
**J= oh yeah and they wanted to let us know that they are present **_**( he leans down to Erin's belly ) **_**hey baby stop kicking if you are a boy**  
**E= it's not going to listen to you (**_** the baby calms down ) **_**  
J= I don't feel any more licks I think the baby listen to me  
E= no it didn't I can still feel it kicking me  
J= so maybe it's a boy  
E= who knows but at least we can find out tomorrow  
J= good thing I love you baby already  
E= that's so sweet  
J= and I love you too ( kiss already) **  
**E= we love you back now let's get back to work before Hank's yells at us  
J= oh yeah I agree **

We go and interview the victim and get back to work. The next day we wake up and start getting ready for the appointment ever since yesterday the baby has been starting to lick a lot more which I love I do hope this baby doesn't start kicking my bladder yet so I don't have to use the restroom so much. I am almost ready to go

**J= babe what time is the appointment  
E= I think it's 9;30  
J= well you better hurry up or we are going to be late  
E= I know I am trying to hurry up  
J= here let me come help** _**( walks into the bedroom)**_** what's going on **  
**E= my jeans all of sudden don't fit they fit yesterday  
J= it's okay Erin  
E= not it's not  
J= that just means our baby is growing so that everyone knows it's there  
E= well I need more pants now ones that fit me  
J= we will get you some after work tonight does that sound like a plan  
E= what am I going to do until then  
J= how about put on some leggings just for today  
E= I guess that will work  
J= see now hurry up I want to see our baby already  
E= fine I will hurry up since you are so excited to see the baby  
J= well I am aren't you  
E= I am excited to see the baby but you seen more excited  
J= maybe because you have the baby Physically with you all the time and I only get to see the baby every time we have a ultrasound  
E= that makes sense **  
**J= so are you ready now  
E= yes I am let's go see our baby and see the gender **

At med  
We sign in and wait to be called back as we wait I get more nervous. About 5 minutes later the nurse called us back and starts taking my vitals and then leaves us as we wait on the doctor to come In

**J= are ready to find our  
E= yes I am so ready to find out the gender of the baby  
J= you seem more excited about founding out the gender today then yesterday  
E= well after thinking about it a lot it will be fun to know the gender  
J= I figured you would come around **_**( knock at the door) **_  
**E= come in **  
**NM= hey guys **  
**J= hey Natalie what are you doing here **  
**NM= well your doctor is doing a c-section that they put on her and so I offered to do your check up for her **  
**E= well that's nice of you **  
**NM= beside I had alternative motive for coming to help with your check up **  
**E= oh really what is it **  
**NM= well this is the ultrasound where you found out the gender right if that is what you want to do **  
**J= yes it is and yes we want to found out the gender  
NM= well I got a question for you guys  
E= sure what's up  
NM= well how would you guys like  
If I throw you a gender reveal party  
J= wow that's amazing  
NM= so what do you guys think  
J= I would love that what about you Erin  
E= yea sure I wasn't sure I wanted to find out but why not making founding out the gender in a fun way  
J= totally what's a couple more days  
NM= great so when is your guys next day off  
E= I think this weekend  
NM= that works for me so let's get started and see your baby  
J= yes please  
E= all right here we go ( on the screen)  
NM= there is your baby  
J= wow it's so big already  
E= it's bigger than last time  
NM= oh yeah so have you felt it kicking you yet  
E= yes I have the last few days  
NM= have you felt the baby yet jay  
J= yes I did actually yesterday  
NM= that's good so would you guys like to hear the heartbeat  
E= yes please **  
**NM= all right here you go **_**( heartbeat sounds) **_**  
J= wow that's my favorite sound  
E= mine too  
NM= so everything else looks good the baby is measuring right on track for 19 weeks so that's good. Now it's time to look at the Gender so either close your eyes or look the other way  
J= all right (**_** they both just look at each other) **_**  
E= is your guess still a boy  
J= I think I want to change it to a girl what about you  
E= I still think it's a girl  
J= well we will see then  
NM= all right I am done you can look now  
E= did you get the gender  
NM= yes I did  
J= that's good **  
**E= so do you need us to do anything for the party on Saturday  
NM= not really just wear something white  
J= we will thank you  
NM= no problem see you guys this weekend and don't forget to set up your next appointment on two months  
E= I will see you Saturday **  
She leaves and then we get dress and head out and set up my next appointment and the. Hey to work .


	18. what are we having part 2

**Jay's POV;** it's crazy Erin is half way through her pregnancy soon we get to meet our child I am glad I convinced Erin to find out the gender of our baby because I don't think I can wait until the baby is born. I was happy that Natalie offer to throw us a gender reveal so it could be more fun to know what we are having, right now we are at work finishing up some paperwork from the case we just solved

**J= so who is all coming to the gender reveal tomorrow  
KB= count me in  
KA= count me in too bro  
AR= I will come but can I bring a guest with me  
E= I don't know Adam do we know this guest you are bring  
AR= I don't know she is a cop also  
KA= bro you haven't told me anything about her why not  
AR= well I wanted to take things slow with her  
E= Adam how long have you been seeing her  
AR= for about four months  
J= wow that's a long time  
KA= that is  
KB= so what's her name  
AR= her name is Haley Upton  
J= what unit is she from  
AR= The robbery homicide unit  
E= The boring unit  
AR= it's not a boring unit  
E= I think it is  
AR= so can I bring her  
E= I guess so  
AR= thank you Erin  
E= no problem just don't make a fool out of yourself at the party all right  
AR= all right I promise  
J= anyways Alvin can I count you in  
O= sure thing  
E= hank are you coming tomorrow  
HV= of course I will be there  
E= thanks hank  
J= are you ready to go home yet  
E= yes I am but you are cooking tonight while I shower  
KB= bye guys see you tomorrow  
J= see you **

_**( Erin and jay leave) **_

**KA= all right now that they are gone let's make some bet and guess what erin and jay are having  
AR= I am in 20 dollars on team boy  
KB= I am in too put 29 dollars on team boy for me too  
KA= great boss or Al you guys in  
O= sure put 30 dollars on team boy for me  
HV= why not put 50 on team boy for me  
AR= wow big spender  
HV= well it's a good cause  
KB= hey Kevin what's your bet  
KA= I am putting 40 on team girl  
O= wow the only to guess girl maybe you will be right  
KA= yeah maybe  
KB= hey so I just called platt and she bet 20 on team girl too  
AR= all right that makes two for girl and four for team boy  
KA= maybe we should call will and mouse to see what they think it will be  
KB= that's a good point I will call will who will call mouse  
KA= I will call mouse  
KB= all right** _**( calls will ) **_  
**WH= hello  
KB= hey will it's Kim  
WH= hey Kim what's up is my brother in trouble again  
KB= no he is fine  
WH= that's good  
KB= yeah well the reason I am calling is you know the gender reveal is tomorrow  
WH= oh yea Natalie is planing it  
KB= well we all are putting bets down on what we think the baby will be and we wanted to know if you have a guess unless Natalie has already told you the gender  
WH= no she hasn't I have try to get it out of her but she won't tell  
KB= great so what's your bet on  
WH= let me see there hasn't been a girl in the family in a long time so I am going to do 20 on  
Team boy  
KB= all right I will put you down for team boy see you tomorrow  
WH= see you tomorrow **  
**KB= so will says team boy  
AR= all right I put him down  
GM= hello  
KA= hey mouse it's Kevin Atwater  
GM= hey Atwater how are you  
KA= I am good what about you  
GM= I am good man  
KA= that's good so the reason i am calling is because Erin and jay are having a gender reveal party tomorrow fo find our what they are having and us in the unit are placing bets on what we think they are having **  
**GM= of course you guys are  
KA= so we want to know what you think it will be  
GM= what is everyone else betting on  
KA= well everyone in the unit beside me and platt said team boy. Me and platt think it's going to be a girl  
GM= well put me down for team girl also  
KA= I will do my friend talk to you later  
GM= talk to you later tell Erin and jay I said hi  
KA= Will do bye mouse take care of your self  
GM= Same to you guys  
AR= so what did mouse guess  
KA= he said team girl  
KB= all right that makes five for boy and 3 for girl let the fun begins **

_**The next morning **_

It's crazy it's the day we found out what we are having up until we had the ultrasound I thought we were having a boy but now I am thinking we are having a girl but I will be happy with whatever we have. Right now I am waiting on Erin to get ready

**J= hey Erin hurry up Natalie is probably waiting on us  
E= all right I am coming  
J= wow you look amazing  
E= really it's just a white sundress  
J= I think it looks amazing on you  
E= why thank you but I wonder why Natalie told us to wear white today  
J= I have no clue we will find our once we get there  
E= all right let's go  
At the park  
NM= hey guys I am glad you made it  
E= well thanks for doing this  
NM= no problem  
J= hey is my brother here yet  
NM= yes he is should be around here somewhere playing with Owen  
J= all right I will go find them  
E= all right have fun  
NM= so you ready to find out  
E= yes I am I have been super anxious the last few days  
NM= I bet so what's your guess on what you think your having  
E= I don't know  
NM= yes you do I though own was going to be a girl until I was told he was a boy so tell me what you think your having  
E= I guess I think it's a boy  
NM= okay only about half an hour to see if you are right  
J= hey will hey Owen  
WH= hey little brother owned say hi  
OM= hello **  
**J= you have gotten so big since I saw you last  
WH= yes he has  
J= so has Natalie told you what we are having  
WH= no she hasn't I promise  
J= dang it I guess I will have to wait a little bit longer to found out  
WH= guess you will so what's your guess let me guess boy  
J= actually the other day I change my guess from boy to girl  
WH= wow I hope you get what you want **

About 30 minutes later everyone starts showing up

**J= are you ready to find out **  
**E= yes I am what about you **  
**J= oh yeah so ready **  
**NM= all right can I get everyone's attention please... thank you so thank you all for coming to erin and jay's gender reveal here in a few minutes we all will find out what they are having. But right now I am going around and asking everyone what your guess is **  
**KA= girl **  
**AR= boy **  
**KB= boy **  
**WH= boy **  
**S= girl **  
**K= boy **  
**P= girl **  
**H= boy **  
**O= boy **  
**MC= boy **  
**GD= boy **  
**MM= boy **  
**NA= boy **  
**HV= boy **  
**O= boy **  
**NM= did I get everyone's guess **  
**All= yes **  
**NM= all right so Erin and jay I bet you are wondering why I ask you guys to wear something white **  
**J= oh yeah **  
**E= it seems like a weird request **  
**NM= well the reason why I had you guys wear something white is because that's how you will find out what you are having **  
**E= wait how **  
**NM= will can you bring that tube over here **  
**WH= sure can**_** ( brings the rub over) **_  
**NM= so the gender of your baby is in these water guns  
J= wait really  
NM= yes so since you both are cops and you carry guys so I figured why not do the gender reveal where the guests shot the gender out you so that's why I ha s you guys wear white  
J= wow that's a great idea  
E= yeah that's a very creative idea Natalie very smart  
NM= your welcome so who's ready to find out the gender  
E= I am  
J= been ready  
NM= all right everyone pass around the water guns and Erin and jay can you stand I the middle please  
E= all right **  
Once everyone has a water gun in their hands it was almost time

**NM= all right on a count of three we are going to squirt them is everyone ready  
All= yes  
NM= Erin and jay are you ready  
Both= yes we are  
NM= all right face toward everyone  
J= okay  
NM= all right count down with me  
All= 3...2...1 **( they spray the water at them and Erin and jay look first) it's a  
**E= it's a girl you were right **  
**J= yes o was right we are having a girl **  
**E= **_**( crying) **_**I love you  
J= I love you too **_**( they kiss) **_**  
KA= yes I was right pay up guys  
E= wait you bet on the gender of our baby  
AR= the whole unit did once you left yesterday  
J= of course you guys did so how much money did you win Kevin  
P= hey I won some of that money too  
E= platt you are in on the bet too  
P= yes I did so how much of that money do I get  
KA= well you get $110  
J= wow that's a lot **  
**P= oh yea  
AR= also we called mouse and he also guess you guys will have a girl too  
J= you called mouse  
KA= yes I did also he said hey **

Everyone came and hugged Erin and jay and congrats them on having a girl. Everyone stay for about an half and hour longer and then leave

**E= hey Natalie we are getting ready to head home  
NM= all right well congrats on having a baby girl  
J= thanks Natalie  
NM= your welcome I am glad you like my idea for the gender reveal  
E= oh yeah it was totally fun  
J= hey will see you later  
WH= see you guys later and congrats again on finally having a halstead girl  
E= thanks will  
WH= hey Owen tell them bye  
OM= bye bye  
NM= good job little man  
E= thanks again for planning this for us  
NM= no problem  
J= all right bye guys  
W= bye see you **

On our way home we don't say anything to each other, it took us about 10 more minutes after we walked into the door for either of us to speak

**E= wow I didn't expected that  
J= me either I though my lady minute change would tell me I was going to be wrong but turns out I was right we are having a girl do now usually been a while since we found out how do you feel  
E= I am still am in shock a little bit but I think I will be okay  
J= are you sure  
E= I am a little scared to be honest  
J= there is nothing to be scared about I will be here with you along the way  
E= thank you jay you are the best  
J= I know I am **(_**leans down to Erin's belly)**_ **we can't wait to meet you baby girl **  
**E= we love you so much already baby girl  
J= and I love you** _**( they kiss) **_

We just relay the rest of the night and take in that we will be having a. Baby girl soon


	19. episode opinions

**7x17: that homicide cop was a asshole to hank and didn't want Intelligence to work the little girls shooting that turn Into a murder . The pastor friend of Hanks was in some shady stuff but he didn't deserve to get beat up and kick in the head by those gangbangers. I wound when Haley called Kevin and Adam kitten and they didn't like to be called kittens. Adam was totally impressed by how fast Vanessa picked a lock and wanted to talk to her about later. Vanessa is so great at making sure nobody knows she is a cop specially with listening in on peoples conversation. Jay looks so cute as a construction worker. Kevin looks amazing in that purple jacket. I laughed so hard at voight when he straight punched that homicide cop and he was knocked down and nobody in the unit didn't even flinch to help him up. Kevin did after a second but that's because that is Kevin for you.**

**7x18: another episode where Kevin and Vanessa are undercover as a couple. And when Vanessa noticed someone she knew at the bar she had to make sure he didn't mess up the deal that Her and Kevin were trying to meet so she kissed him. The way they try to trap the main guy was very impulsive throughout this whole episode. When Vanessa saw her friend me with the drug dealer that they were following On camera she decided to delete the footage Haley was pissed at her. The whole fake drug deals with all the cops at the 21st was cool . Hank showed up to Vanessa's and Haley's place he was pissed at Vanessa for deleting some footage and then pissed because Haley knew about it overall he was lore pissed at Haley than Vanessa. So When they couldn't get the guy they needed Haley decide to do plan something drugs in his car something like how hank would do. So hank called her into his office and finally yelled at her for what she did this should had happen 6 times before because Haley thinks she can do no wrong. He finally had enough of what Haley action so he sent her off to New York to join the FBI to tach her a lesson on Staying in the lines. This was my favorite part**

**7x19: I laugh at Platt hawk when she told jay that the fbi most of the time don't like to send people back. I hope it's true . poor Kim what a way to find out Adam was sleeping with the bartender. I love how in this episode when Haley is fine Kim and everyone else gets more screen time. jay gets to be a sniper in this episode and he looks good**

**7x20 : another episode where Haley isn't there when Kevin goes undercover to get some bad guns off the streets he finds the cop that pulled him over in 6x13 and he was very racist. We learn that Doyle made detective which makes no sense he is one of the last person who should have been made a detective and then Kevin and Doyle have to work together which doesn't set well with Kevin and the unit. When they finally do the gun bust Doyle invites Kevin out for a beer and at first Kevin doesn't want to but them Kevin finally agrees. On the way to the bar Doyle see toe black men just talking and makes a judgement and decide to go after him he ends up in a gun fire and gets shot and killed. We learn that Doyle comes form a long line of cops in the family. Kevin doesn't tell the truth about how Doyle for short for a min until he couldn't hold it in anymore so when he tells the truth Doyle's whole unit doesn't like it and hates Kevin for it and at the end of the episode the whole unit sent a message to Kevin that they will be watching. Him I love this episode for two reason for one Haley wasn't there and two it was a Kevin centric episode**


	20. count down time

**Erin's POV:** it's been a couple weeks since we found out we are having a girl. At first I was in shock after a few days I started to become more happier than I am having a daughter  
Right now I am 24 weeks pregnant and I feel pretty good. I am out getting everyone in the bullpen some lunch since everyone is busy with the case they are working on. I though I might as well do since I am not doing anything beside sitting there. So I have their pizza in my hands when all of sudden someone bumps into me

**E= watch where are you were going  
BF= is that any way to talk to your mother  
E= oh great it's you well I am sorry I bumped into you  
BF= so why aren't you at work did you get fired because of hank  
E= no I didn't get fired I was out getting the unit some pizza for lunch  
BF= wow so I notice you are pregnant I bet you don't know who you got pregnant  
E= yes I do so goodbye bunny  
BF= I sure hope that baby isn't born with drugs in their system  
E= no it doesn't bunny you can shut up  
BF= well that child should have been aborted because you will be a loser mom to that child  
E= whatever I am happy to be this kid mom I will love it unconditionally and I will not let you near this kid so goodbye bunny **

I walk away I can't believe she would say those things to me I am so over her I don't want her part of my life anymore. Especially when it comes to my daughter's life. So I head back to work the run in with bunny kind of ruined my day. As I walk into the bullpen I try to act like nothing is wrong I hope nobody notice especially jay but he probably will

**AR= finally your back I am starving  
E= well you are in luck I got everyone's favorite pizza  
KA= yes you are the best  
E= thank you now eat up  
J= hey babe you okay  
E= yeah I am good  
J= okay just checking in how's our baby girl  
E= she is doing good. I think she is sleeping right now  
J= that's good **

I figured he would notice but he didn't I will tell me about it when we are at home alone

**Jay's pov:** it's been a couple weeks since I found out my going to be dad to be a little girl which is still so weird to say but I can't wait to meet her. Erin just got back from getting us some pizza for lunch she looked like she is OK but I can tell that she is upset about something I think I'll ask her about it when we are at home so nobody hears about it. A couple hours later we solved the case we have been working on for the last couple days, me and Erin finish our paperwork and head home after we stop and grab take out for dinner. We eat our take out and we are just laying on the couch watching some Grey's Anatomy

**E= hey baby can you maybe massage my feet for me  
J= I guess so give hand them over**_** ( she does) **_**  
E= thanks babe you are the best  
J= I know I am so since I am rubbing your feet can I ask something  
E= I guess so  
J= so why did you look so upset when you got back from when you got all of us Pizza  
E= oh so you notice that  
J= of course I did I know you too well  
E= yes you do so the reason I was upset is because I am run into someone while I was out getting everyone some lunch  
J= let me guess bunny  
E= oh yeah it wouldn't be as bad if she didn't notice I was pregnant and started to say men's things to me  
J= what did she say  
E= that I will be a horrible mother just like her  
J= I swear she better be glad she's a woman who hurt her for saying that to you  
E= oh believe me she is lucky I am I would have slept but I decided to walk away  
J= that's my girl being the bigger person  
E= you don't believe her that I will ever be a horrible mom  
J= not at all you will be the best mother to our daughter. You will never be like her  
E= thanks babe for saying that  
J= no problem how about I get my girls to bed  
E= I like that idea please carry me  
J= all right let's go **

I lay Erin down first I said walk over to my side I stripped down to once I am laying down Erin scoots over to me so she can cuddle me. I love when she does this within minutes we fall asleep the next morning I wake up first and just to send him a daughter that is growing inside of Erin the woman I love

**E= stop starting at me it's creepy  
J= I don't think so I am just admiring my fiancé and how beautiful she looks sleeping  
E= no I don't **_**( a phone rings) **_**uh no looks like we have to get up  
J= hold on let me look ( looks at his phone) actually this is good news  
E= wait really  
J= yes hank said take today off we earned it  
E= wow I am shocked  
J= I Kinda am too but at least we have today off  
E= oh yeah ( sits up ) hey I got an idea on what we could do today  
J= oh yeah you got a idea and that isn't laying around here all day  
E= I do and that will be visiting someone special  
J= don't tell me we have to go hang out with hank on our day off because that's mean  
E= oh no I won't punish you like that besides I thought you guys liked each other  
J= we do but sometimes I want to just hang out with my girls  
E= make sense but where I want to go today is to visit Nadia and Camilla  
J= well when is the last time you have been there  
E= since before I went off the deep end  
J= so a long time  
E= oh yeah  
J= well we can do that when do you want to go  
E= maybe here in a few hours I just want to stay right here  
J= all right I agree I love to cuddle my girls all day if I could **

We lay in bed for a while after a while we get up and eat some food and then we start getting dressed for the day

**E= how warm is it today babe  
J= it's warm enough to wear shorts and tank tops today  
E= all right let's see what I can find that will fit me **

10 minutes later

**J= did you figure something out  
E= yes I did I chose a dress today **_**( she comes out) **_**  
J= wow you look amazing  
E= thanks babe  
J= you're welcome you ready to go  
E= yes I am only if you are  
J= yes let's go who is driving today  
E= I guess you can  
J= thanks babe  
We drive to the cemetery and go and find Nadia's headstone  
E= hey Nadia sorry took me forever to visit you  
J= hey Nadia sorry I haven't visited at all  
E= so we have a few things to catch you up  
J= for one me and Erin Are getting married  
E= So you probably are smiling right now because you always tell me I can't hide my feelings for Jay that well  
J= oh really she told you that  
E= yes she did  
J= well she told me the same thing  
E= wow I guess we didn't hide our feelings that well because she noticed it from both of us  
J= oh yeah also Nadia I want to tell you that Erin has let me drive a lot more since you've been gone  
E= I know what your thinking you finally listen to me but there's a bigger reason why I am letting him drive a lot more recently  
J= that reason is because she is pregnant  
E= yes you hurt Jay right I am pregnant  
J= and we just found out its a baby girl  
E= wish Jay luck with dealing with two girls  
In the house  
J= I got it handled **

We stay at Nadia's headstone for about 30 minutes we catch her up on everyone and soon we say goodbye to her

**E= hey do you mind if we go and see Camille and Justin's headstone too  
J= of course we can lead the way  
**_**( at Camila and Justin's headstone) **_**  
E= hey guys sorry it's been a while  
J= hey Justin  
E= so Camila I wanted like to introduce you to my fiancé jay  
J= hello nice meet you finally  
E= Justin probably told you about him but what Justin doesn't know is we are having a baby  
J= yes Justin you heard right me and Erin are having a baby  
E= so that means Daniel will be having a cousin to grow up with  
J= another thing is Danny will be The only boy in the family for a while because we are having  
E= I wish so badly you were here with me Camila so you can help me figure out this thing called parenting but I know you are watching over me so thank you **

We stay for about 30 minutes and head home to relax for the rest of the day that we have off


	21. surprise guest

**Jay's POV: **it's a couple days before we get married which is crazy that it's gone by so fast seems like yesterday I was asking Erin to marry me. Now we are a few days away from getting married. Erin it's getting pretty far into a pregnancy she is 27 weeks along. Right now erin he's getting her last minute just alterations done with Natalie, well I am sitting at home watching some TV when all the sudden I hear someone knocking on my door

**J= coming be right there**_** ( opens door) **_**  
GM= hey did you miss me  
J= Greg what are you doing here  
GM= well you are getting married soon I couldn't miss that  
J= oh man come here **_**( they hug)**_** I am so glad you are here  
GM= I am too  
J= when did you get in  
GM= about an hour ago I came straight here from the airport  
J= wow that's cool  
GM= so where is the bride to be  
J= she's getting her dress altered one last time she should be back here soon  
GM= all right then let's wait for her  
J= All right She might be a while  
GM= I have some time to visit with my friend  
J= oh yeah would you like a beer  
GM= yes please  
J= all right coming right up  
GM= so tell me anything new with the unit  
J= Not really Here is your beer  
GM= thank you so nobody is dating anyone  
J= oh yeah Adam is  
GM= wow so Adam and Kim got back together  
J= not really he is dating someone new she is also cop too her name is haley  
GM= wow I wonder how long it's going to last before he proposes to this one  
J= who knows with Adam  
GM= I bet the unit has money on it  
J= of course we do  
GM= so how long and how much money did you put on it  
J= 50 bucks for six months together  
GM= well put me down for four months together and put 50 bucks  
J= will do  
GM= so tell me who's all in your wedding party  
J= well I have Will, Antonio Kevin and Alvin  
GM= wait no Adam in the wedding party  
J= no way Erin said he's lucky he even got an invite to the wedding in the first place  
GM= makes sense so is Will is your best man  
J= he is but since you were here how would you like to be my best man  
GM= of course I would I hope Will doesn't mind me taking her spot  
J= not at all he understands  
GM= well cheers to you getting married  
J= cheers to that **

We catch up and then an hour later I hear the door knob

**GM= looks like she is home  
J= oh yeah hey go hide I want her to be surprised to see you  
GM= all right  
E= all right I will text you later **_**( hangs up)**_**  
J= hey you how was how was the dress fitting  
E= it was good the dress is all ready for Saturday  
J= that's good so we had a surprise show up while you were gone  
E= oh we did what is it  
J= it's not a what it's a who  
E= really who  
J= hold on let me get them**_** ( yells**_**) you can come out now  
GM= hey Erin did you miss me  
E= no way mouse come here **_**( they hug)**_** when did you get in why are you here  
GM= well I came because you guys are getting married and I got in a couple hours ago  
E= wow so we are your first stop  
GM= oh yeah  
J= does anybody else know you are here  
GM= Nope I wanted it to be a surprise  
E= wow that will be a good surprise to everyone  
J= now that he is here means that mouse will be my best man  
E= that's amazing  
J= well I don't know about you guys but I am hungry  
GM= so let me guess nothing has changed  
E= not at all but I am hungry too  
J= great I will order some take out how does that sound  
GM= I love that idea  
E= great choice **

We order take out Chinese and enjoy catching up with mouse and then we head to bed A couple days later

**Erin's POV: **it's crazy that tomorrow I will be marry my best friend. I was so happy when I came home the other day and seen that mouse came I am mote happy for jay because mouse means so much to him. Right now I am 27 weeks almost 28 weeks along with our baby girl. It's crazy once we get married the next thing that will happen is we get to meet our Baby girl. Over the last couple days mouse figured out a way to see everyone he wants to surprise them at the wedding rehearsal. Right now we all are getting ready and of course I am taking the longest

**J= Erin hurry up before everyone starts calling and wonder were we are  
GM= jay I wouldn't rush the lady she might hurt you  
E= you might want to listen to mouse babe even though I am 7 months pregnant I could still hurt you but don't worry I am finally ready**_** ( she walks out) **_**  
GM= you look great Erin  
J= you look amazing babe  
E= thanks babe now let's go and also jay you can drive us  
GM= wow I guess some things has change since I left  
J= oh yeah thank god **

We head to the purple pig once we get there we go to where our dinner is once we walk in we speak up right away

**E= hey everyone can I get your attention  
All= yes  
J= first off thank you for coming  
E= so I know this is about us tonight but we have a very surprised for everyone here  
AR= really what is it  
J= it's not a what it's a who  
GM= hello everyone  
KA= mouse no wya  
HV= hey mouse how have you been  
GM= I been good sir thanks for asking  
HV= hey we aren't at work right now and beside you don't work for me anymore so that means you can call me hank now  
GM= all right thanks hank  
WH = hey mouse it's been too long  
GM= hey will yes it has been so long so how have you been  
WH= I been good this is my girlfriend Natalie  
NM= hey house nice to meet you finally I heard about you a lot when you were work at the 21st  
GM= oh yeah  
AR= hey Haley is mouse, and mouse this is Haley  
HU= nice to meet you mouse  
GM= Same here so Kevin do you got a girlfriend yet  
KA= no but I may be talking to someone who knows  
GM= well good luck with that  
KB= hey mouse  
GM= hey Kim I heard you finally got to come upstairs  
KB= Yeah I loves upstairs a few weeks after you left and it's been amazing  
GM= that's good I am happy for you  
KB= thanks mouse  
AR= all right can we get to eating the food I am starving  
E= I swear I love you are just like Jay likes to eat a lot  
J= haha you're funny but yes we can go and eat now**

We go and enjoy the lobsters and steaks. While everyone catches up with mouse A couple hours later when everyone is still talking hank comes over

**HV= hey you two can I talk to you guys in private for a second  
J= sure  
E= all right**_** ( walks away form the crowd) **_**so what's up  
HV= well I wanted to give you guys something  
J= we don't need anything  
HV= I know you don't but this is important( pull something out) I want to give you these  
E= what are these  
HV= these are mine and Camilla's wedding bands  
E= no way I thought you gave these to Justin and olive  
HV= I did but a few weeks ago she sent them back to me  
E= why did you do that  
HV= she figured Justin would want you to have them besides she has Daniel remind her of Justin so she didn't need the rings anymore  
E= wow **_**( starts to cry )**_** that's so sweet of her  
J= thank you hank  
HV= your welcome but this was all of Olives idea  
E= well when you talk to her again please tell her I said thank you for this  
HV= I will do I am just so happy for you Erin Justin and Camille would be so happy for you  
E= I know they will too bad they couldn't be here  
J= they will be here in spirit with my mom watching over us  
E= I know but thanks again for these rings **_**( they hug ) **_**  
HV= No problem let's get back to the group  
J= all right let's go **

We go and enjoy our time with her friends for the next hour until it was time to go our separate ways

**WH= Hey little bro It's time to say goodbye to your lady until tomorrow when she is walking down the aisle  
E= it's really time already  
WH= yeah I'm sorry but it is  
J= well goodbye I will see you tomorrow when we get married  
E= I don't want to say goodbye I hate these wedding traditions  
J= I know me too it's only 12 hours max  
E= why does it matter anyways We are already having a baby  
J= I know but I think it's worth it  
E= I guess so I love you  
J= I love you too please take care of our girl **_**( leans down) **_**and you baby girl be nice to your mama  
E= that's so sweet of you and I will take care of her **_**( they kiss)**_** see you tomorrow  
J= see you tomorrow **

Jay leaves with his brother while I head home by myself a few hours later I'm still wide awake I never realized how hard it is to sleep without jay so I am using my pregnancy pillow and a couple of my other pillows but it still isn't the same. When all of a sudden I hear someone on the door I bet it's one of the girls sucking and make sure Jay isn't here

**E= oh my God guys jay isn't here **_**( she opens the door )**_** jay what are you doing here  
J= well I forgot something  
E= what did you forget  
J= I forgot our goodbye hug I couldn't sleep without one I didn't wanna to lose sleep over especially since tomorrow I am marrying you  
E= oh how sweet come here **_**( they hug) **_** do you feel better  
J= yes I do how about you  
E= I feel better I think our baby girl is finally asleep so maybe I can get some sleep before tomorrow  
J= yes hopefully good night babe I love you  
E= I love you too see you tomorrow **

We kiss and hug one last time and he leaves I can't wait to marry this man tomorrow I was able to fall asleep right after My head hit the pillow this time


	22. the big day

**PA= pastor Alex**

**Erin's POV:** it's the morning of the best day of my and I was able to sleep until 9 AM this morning which made me feel refreshed for today. I think baby girl kind of knew I needed to sleep in longer today which I am grateful for I still have about an hour until the girls get here so I decided to make me some breakfast and just relax until they arrive about an hour later I hear someone knocking on my door.

**E= I'm coming I'm coming hold on**  
**GIrls= it's wedding day**  
**E= hey guys come in_ ( they did)_**  
**KB= are you ready to get married**  
**E= yes I am**  
**NM= all right let's start getting you ready**  
**S= did you sleep well last night**  
**E= I did get a nice long sleep last night**  
**KB= that's good you are all rested for today**  
**E= where is Trudy at**  
**KB= she said she will be here soon she had to do a few things before she came**  
**E= all right that works**  
**About an hour later knocking at the door again**  
**S= I will get that it's probably Trudy _( opens the door) _hello how may I help you**  
**FD= hey I have some flowers for Erin Lindsay**  
**S= all right I will take them thank you have a great day**  
**FD= your welcome have a great day**  
**E= who was that**  
**S= Well it looks like jay sent you some flowers for today**  
**NM= oh my god that is so sweet what kind of flowers are they**  
**S= they are some daisies**  
**E= he remembered I might cry**  
**KB= wow you are one lucky woman**  
**E= yes I am**  
**S= are those your favorite flowers**  
**E= yes they are**  
**NM= is there a card**  
**KB= it looks like it here you go Erin**  
**E= thank you_ ( starts to reading)_ hey my beautiful wife to be I hope our daughter let you sleep good last night I can't wait to see you in your beautiful dress you are the woman of my dreams so I got daisies so i never have to see you get them from someone else because you are my woman not theirs but i love you so much I can't wait to see you today. Love jay**  
**NM= how sweet I hope Will starts taking notes**  
**E= I will let jay know that he needs to help Will out**  
**S= may I ask the story about someone else buying you flowers**  
**E= of course so this was about a year ago I came into the bullpen and found some daisies on my desk and I thought they were form jay**  
**KB= of course you did**  
**E= well anyways he didn't get me the flowers for me I thought he was joking me**  
**S= I would be the same way**  
**E= it turns out it was some random guy who likes to sent flowers to girls all the time. And after that day jay came home with two bouquets of daisies for me to make up for not knowing my favorite flowers. And he promise that night he will always get me flowers once a week for the rest of my life. So nobody else does**  
**NM= wow that's a sweet story**  
**E= yeah he was just jealous he didn't get me flowers first**  
**S= wow you are one lucky lady**  
**E= yeah I know I am**  
**_( knocking on door_)**  
**KB= that has to be Trudy I will get it ( opens the door) hey platt**  
**P= hey sorry I am late**  
**E= no worries You got here just in time to start getting you ready**  
**P= that works for me let's get this party started**

About two hours  
**NM= all right it's time to get you into your wedding dress Erin are you ready**  
**E= I am beyond ready let's do it_ ( 10 minutes later) _so what do everyone think**  
**KB= oh my erin you look amazing**  
**S= this dress is perfect**  
**P= I am speechless**  
**E= Trudy are you crying**  
**P= I am not crying_ ( wipes her eyes) _**  
**KB= oh sergeant here is a tissue**  
**E= I think it's time for you guys to get your dresses on**  
**S= all right we will be right back _( 30 minutes later) _**  
**P= here we come**  
**E= wow you guys look amazing**  
**NM= they are perfect dresses**  
**KB= look like it's time to head to the ceremony area**  
**E= all right let's go**  
**We head to the ceremony area. Once we get there all the girls line up with their guys as I wait for hank to show up**

**NM= you guys look great**  
**WH= I know I look the best**  
**NM= whatever will**  
**AO= wow kid you look great**  
**E= thank you Al where is hank**  
**AO= he will be here any second_ ( looks around)_ actually here he come**  
**HV= Erin wow I am speechless you look amazing**  
**E= thank you hank**  
**HV= are you ready**  
**E= I am ready but are you ready to give me away to jay**  
**HV= I am believe me I have never seen you as happy as you are with jay**  
**E= thank you hank that means a lot**  
**HV= your welcome _( hears music)_ time to go**

Everyone goes down the isle and then it was my time to start walking down the odd

**General POV:** Erin starts walking down the isle once the song promise to love her by Blane Howard started to play it took about a minutes to reach jay

**J= wow just wow**  
**PA= everyone can take their seats now (_ they do) _now may i ask who gives this woman to this man**  
**HV= me and her police unit_ ( hands her over to jay) _take care of her**  
**J= always will**  
**PA= so everyone welcome to the wedding if Erin Lindsay and Jay Halstead before we get started anybody don't think these two should be married speak now or forever hold your peace**  
**AR= um I**  
**E= Adam if you don't sit down and shut up I will shot you in the boy parts**  
**AR= never mind they are good**  
**PA= all right anyways today is the beginning of their life together and I heard you guys wrote your own vows so Erin you get to go first**

**E= jay where do I start with you the day I met you I thought you were some white boy cop that knows everything but after a while I realized you are a great cop and also you become my best friend. And then before I realize you had me falling in love with you. It took me a long round but when I did I knew you were the one for me. I love you for so many reasons I love you because you actually put effort into me. I love you because nobody have given me the love that you given me and you are the only one that ever love me that way. I love you because you always make me feel that I am worth something. Remember when we went to my high school reunion and I told you one day well today is our one day so I hope your ready to spend the rest of your life with me because I can't wait to do that with you because you are my soulmate, my everything I love you so much Jay Alexander halstead**

**PA= those were great now it's your turn jay**

**J= Erin Nicole first off you look amazing today do you remember one of the first days we work together you said I don't know a hood thing when I see but I'm reality you were in front of me the whole time it took me a while but when I realized I loved you I never stop protecting you from anyone and then you because me best friend you bring a light into my life of darkness I had so thank you so much. You make my world feel complete today is our day it seem like it took forever but I wait forever for yuh I promise I will never go In without back up. I promise to be truthful with you I vow to be your protector, partner and friend. I vow to be the best father and husband. I will be your rude or die babe but as long as your are driving _( everyone laughs) _I also vows to not complain about you not driving all the time and how I feel like a house husband. I love you to the moon and back Erin Nicole . So I will take you as my wife form this day forward**

**PA= wow that was great now it's time for the rings_ ( mouse and Kim hands over the rings) _jay repeat after me**  
**J= all right**  
**PA= I jay Halstead**  
**J= I jay Halstead**  
**PA= take you Erin Lindsay**  
**J= take you Erin Lindsay**  
**PA= as my wed wife**  
**J= as my wed wife**  
**PA= to have and to Hold**  
**J= to have and to hold**  
**PA= from this day forward**  
**J=From this day forward**  
**PA= to love and to cherish**  
**J= to love and to cherish**  
**PA= In sickness and in heath till our last breath I thee wed**  
**PA= in sickness and in health till our last breath I thee wed**  
**PA= all right now give her the ring (_ he does)_ now it's Erin's turn**

She does her part and put jay's ring on

**PA= I now happy to announce that your are now marry you may kiss the bride**  
**J= thank god finally _( they kiss) _**  
**PA= I now present to you for the first time MR. and MRS. Jay Alexander Halstead**

Everyone claps and cheers for them as they walk back down the isle as husband and wife and head off to the reception area


	23. the rest of the season seven thoughts

**7x17: that homicide cop was a asshole to hank and didn't want Intelligence to work the little girls shooting that turn Into a murder . The pastor friend of Hanks was in some shady stuff but he didn't deserve to get beat up and kick in the head by those gangbangers. I wound when Haley called Kevin and Adam kitten and they didn't like to be called kittens. Adam was totally impressed by how fast Vanessa picked a lock and wanted to talk to her about later. Vanessa is so great at making sure nobody knows she is a cop specially with listening in on peoples conversation. Jay looks so cute as a construction worker. Kevin looks amazing in that purple jacket. I laughed so hard at voight when he straight punched that homicide cop and he was knocked down and nobody in the unit didn't even flinch to help him up. Kevin did after a second but that's because that is Kevin for you. **

**7x18: another episode where Kevin and Vanessa are undercover as a couple. And when Vanessa noticed someone she knew at the bar she had to make sure he didn't mess up the deal that Her and Kevin were trying to meet so she kissed him. The way they try to trap the main guy was very impulsive throughout this whole episode. When Vanessa saw her friend me with the drug dealer that they were following On camera she decided to delete the footage Haley was pissed at her. The whole fake drug deals with all the cops at the 21st was cool . Hank showed up to Vanessa's and Haley's place he was pissed at Vanessa for deleting some footage and then pissed because Haley knew about it overall he was lore pissed at Haley than Vanessa. So When they couldn't get the guy they needed Haley decide to do plan something drugs in his car something like how hank would do. So hank called her into his office and finally yelled at her for what she did this should had happen 6 times before because Haley thinks she can do no wrong. He finally had enough of what Haley action so he sent her off to New York to join the FBI to tach her a lesson on Staying in the lines. This was my favorite part **

**7x19: I laugh at Platt hawk when she told jay that the fbi most of the time don't like to send people back. I hope it's true . poor Kim what a way to find out Adam was sleeping with the bartender. I love how in this episode when Haley is fine Kim and everyone else gets more screen time. jay gets to be a sniper in this episode and he looks good **

**7x20 : another episode where Haley isn't there when Kevin goes undercover to get some bad guns off the streets he finds the cop that pulled him over in 6x13 and he was very racist. We learn that Doyle made detective which makes no sense he is one of the last person who should have been made a detective and then Kevin and Doyle have to work together which doesn't set well with Kevin and the unit. When they finally do the gun bust Doyle invites Kevin out for a beer and at first Kevin doesn't want to but them Kevin finally agrees. On the way to the bar Doyle see toe black men just talking and makes a judgement and decide to go after him he ends up in a gun fire and gets shot and killed. We learn that Doyle comes form a long line of cops in the family. Kevin doesn't tell the truth about how Doyle for short for a min until he couldn't hold it in anymore so when he tells the truth Doyle's whole unit doesn't like it and hates Kevin for it and at the end of the episode the whole unit sent a message to Kevin that they will be watching. Him I love this episode for two reason for one Haley wasn't there and two it was a Kevin centric episode **


	24. celebration

**Jay's POV:** I still can't believe I just made a couple of my dreams just moments ago. Right now we are taking some photos with our photographer while we wait on do you reception getting set up we made sure we had a photo of the whole unit and also a photo with Will, Natalie and Owen. About a half an hour later everything was set up at the reception area Everyone made their way over to the reception area it was our turn to go over  
**DJ= can I get everyone's attention please put your hands together for the bride and groom Mr. and Mrs. Jay Alexander Halstead**

___**( they enter the room and head straight for the Dane floor to do their first dance and the song die happy man by Thomas Rhett starts playing) **_

**J= you look very beautiful babe  
E= oh thanks babe you don't look to bad your self  
J= I told you I can wear nice suits **_**( they song ends) **_**  
DJ= it's time for the father and daughter dance with the bride and hank  
J= have fun dancing with Hank**_** ( kiss her forehead) **_**  
E= I will  
HV= hey kid you look gorgeous  
E= thanks hank **_**( the song because you loved me started to play)**_** thanks again hank  
HV= you don't have to thank me again for saying you look pretty  
E= no that's no I am saying thank you again  
HV= really then why  
E= thank you for saving me off the streets and for raising me and loving me and showing me how a family should be I will forever be grateful for what you did for me  
HV= no problem but we were just happy to have a daughter to complete our family  
E= don't make me cry (**_** wipe her tear) **_**  
HV= I try not to but right now you can at least blame it on the hormones  
E= that's a good point  
They dance for a few minutes until the song was over and then everyone goes to their tables to start dinner  
J= So Babe what would you like for dinner the steak the chicken or the lobster  
E= I Think I will have one of if they let me  
J= I bet they will and if they don't I will make sure my wife gets What she is wants  
E= you are you already the best husband ever **_**( they kiss) **_

5 minutes later

**E= so what did they say  
J= they set they can make it happen for you  
E= Great so what did you order yourself for dinner  
J= I order the steak  
E= wow I'm surprised you didn't get the lobster  
J= I didn't feel like the lobster tonight  
E= oh okay that's a little strange  
J= it's okay I bet my wife will let me have a piece of her lobster  
E= oh I see how you are was that your plan the whole time  
J= maybe it was you got to admit it was a good plan  
E= I guess it was **  
About 15 minutes later the food arrives and we eat

**J= hey are you ready get up and dance again  
E= sounds good but how about before we dance we go out and say hi to our guest and thank them for coming  
J= oh yeah that's a good plan I am glad I have a smart wife  
E= I guess you're lucky  
J= yes I am let's go **

We walk around and start telling our guest thanks them for coming

**Wh= hey guys erin you look great  
E= thanks Will you clean up nice too  
WH= why thanks  
J= what about me Will am I chop liver  
WH= I already told you jay you look great  
NM= jay you look very handsome  
J= thank you Natalie  
NM= you're welcome the wedding was amazing  
WH= yes it was Natalie was also crying by the end of your guys vows  
E= are you were that sweet  
WH= but Natalie has a very good reason to cry  
E= really why is that  
NM= well your baby girl will be having a cousin in February  
J= wait are you guys serious  
NM= yes we are Owen is going to be big brothers  
E= oh my god congrats guys I can't wait to have a niece or nephew I can't wait to see these cousins will grow up together  
NM= that's the part I can't wait to see either  
J= wow congrats little brother**_** ( they hug) **_**  
WH= thanks Jay Mom would love it grandkids and would love for us to raise our kids together  
J= mom is smiling down at us right now we made her proud  
E= don't make us pregnant ladies cry over here  
NM= yes what she said **_**( they all laugh) **_**  
WH= well we will let you can say hi to everyone else  
J= thanks for sharing this happy news today  
WH= no problem congrats to you guys  
E= same to you guys  
NM= thanks  
We continue to walk around  
S= hey you two  
J= hey you guys  
K= Congrats guys  
E= thanks kelly  
K= you're welcome beside you had a beautiful bridesmaid standing there beside you  
E= oh how sweet  
S= isn't he so sweet  
K= great wedding guys  
J= thanks kelly and thanks for coming  
K= no problem but since you are here we would like you to know you guys are invited to our wedding  
E= oh really when is it  
S= it's September 1st  
J= wow that's soon  
K= yeah but I can't wait to marry her  
E= makes sense I can't wait to see you in your wedding dress Stella  
K= same here  
S= oh yeah before I forget Erin would you like to stand next to me when I Marry him  
E= I don't know I feel I would look to huge to standup there  
J= no you won't you will look amazing  
S= yes you will look great  
E= then I guess I will be honored to stand up there with you  
S=great so I let all my bridesmaids wear whatever they want as long the color of the dress is a deep red  
E= all right that works I will look for one once we get back from our honeymoon next week  
K= that's good well congrats again guys have a great night  
J= you too **_**( we walk away) **_  
**KB= all right everyone it's time for the bride and groom to cut the cake  
J= you better be nice to me and not smash cake in my face  
J= I wouldn't do that you might do that to me but I wouldn't do that to you  
E= okay whatever just be nice **_**( we cut a piece of cake and Jay gets ready to feed me) **_**  
J= here it comes **_**( starts to be nice and then puts cake all over my face) **_**  
E= I told you to be nice now you are going to get it ( picks up a big piece and smashed all over jay's face, everyone laughs)  
J= come here **_**( he bends down and kisses her on her lips) **_**I love you  
E= I love you too  
KB= so while Erin and jay hey clean up can I have all the Single ladies to the floor for the bouquet toss  
J= Who do you think should catch it  
E= I don't know maybe Natalie  
J= oh yeah  
E= is everyone ready  
Girls= yes  
E= all right ready one .. two..,three **_**( toss) s**_**o who got it  
NM= I did  
E= yes that is who I wanted to get it **

No it's Jay's turned it to throw Erin's Garland

**E= so who do you want to catch it  
J= not really anyone but I don't need Adam to catch it  
E= yes hopefully he doesn't  
KB= all right boys are you ready  
Boys= yes  
J= all right on a count of three One ...two ..three **_**( he toss it)**_** so who caught it  
AR= I did  
HU= (**_** spits out her drink)**_** wait what  
E= no way not him  
J= Adam give it back to me  
AR= why should I  
E= for one because we said so  
J= and for two I don't want you to have anything that has been on my wife's body so give it back  
AR= fine here you go but does that mean the tradition of who ever catches it gets married next still stand  
E= I don't think so but hopefully not you need to slow down and take things slow with your girl  
HU= yes please  
AR= all right here you go  
E= smart man **

We enjoy the rest of the night just dancing and hanging out with my friends and family

**J= hey my beautiful wife  
E= Oh I love how that sounds what's up my husband  
J= Love how that sounds but are you ready to call it a night or do you want to stay longer  
E= I think me and our daughter are ready to call it a night  
J= sounds like a plan let's go say good night to everyone **

We say good night everyone

**E= Hey hank we are going to call it a night  
HV= all right before you go I got you guys something as a wedding present  
J= you don't have to do that  
E= Hank you really you don't have to  
HV= I know but it's nothing bad I just paid for a couple nights at a nice hotel near by, so you can have a nice getaway before the honeymoon  
E= wow that's so nice of you  
J= yeah thanks Hank**

We say good night to Hank and head to the hotel that Hank set us up with. Once we check in They tell us early numbers so we go and find our room

**E= wow the penthouse suite are you ready to go in  
J= I am but wait a Second  
E= wait why do I have to wait  
J= well I want to do this **_**( he picks her up bridal style) **_**  
E= Jay Alexander put me down  
J= hold on I get to carry my wife over the door  
E= you are such a dork  
J= yes I am  
E= but you are my dork and I love you  
J= I love you **_**( they kiss)**_** here you go babe ( lays her down on the bed)  
E= why thank you  
J= your welcome  
E= wow this place is amazing hank spoiled us  
J= yes he did  
E= thank God I am off my feet they were killing me  
J= here let me help you out **_**( takes her shoes off and starts massaging her feet) **_**so now how does this feel  
E= that feels so please keep doing that and never stop  
J= I have to stop at some point  
E= I I know you do but it feels so good  
J= anything to make my wife happy  
E= you are the best husband ever  
J= I know I am  
E= so what are we going to do after four days are up on this room  
J= what do you you mean  
E= like where do we plan to go on our honeymoon  
J= well I have something planned  
E= you do what do you have planned  
J= I might not tell you I might make it a surprise  
E= you better not I want to know where we are going. Is it somewhere warm or cold  
J= well right now it's warm  
E= just tell me already  
J= okay but one more hing maybe this will help you figure it out  
E= all right what is it  
J= well it a place you have been to before  
E= let me guess New York  
J= no Erin I am not going to take you to there. But I am going to take you to my cabin for our honeymoon  
E= I knew that  
J= oh yeah I'm sure  
E= whatever but I love that place  
J= I know you do that's why I chose that place to spend almost 2 weeks alone before we have to get ready for our daughter  
E= you are the best husband ever  
J= I know that you said that not what time for tonight but I love hearing it  
E= I love you but let's get some sleep  
J= good idea let's get some sleep and I love yuh too **

We get into our pajamas and go straight to bed after a long Day of getting married


	25. honeymoon

**Erin's POV:** it's been a few days since I married the man of my dreams and we have been having a relaxing time at the hotel that Hank paid for us. Which was super nice of him to do. Right now I am 28 weeks with her daughter and I have been feeling pretty great. I am cleaning up the room I Jay goes and grab some food from the store for the next week so that we can just leave from the hotel and go straight to the cabin today

**J= hey wifey I'm back**  
**E= oh hubby we are such dorks**  
**J= yes we are but I love it**  
**E= same here so did you get everything we needed at the store**  
**J= yes I did on so I stop by the apartment and grab the few things we might want or need over the next week and a half**  
**E= wow great idea**  
**J= I know so are we ready to get to the cabin**  
**E= almost I just got to grab a few more things**  
**J= all right I will help you out**

We get everything cleaned up and then we packed everything in the car and get ready to head to the cabin

**E= guess who gets to drive**  
**J= me please let it be me**  
**E= yes my wonderful husband can drive**  
**J= you are my angel**  
**E= why thank you now let's go**

We drive to the cabin it takes us about an hour longer than normal because of traffic

**J= we are finally here**  
**E= thank god I hate traffic**  
**J= same here are you ready to get inside**  
**E= oh yeah I am ready to just relax for the next week**  
**J= all right you go in I will bring everything else in**  
**E= Jay you don't have to I can grab something**  
**J= I know you can but I want you to go inside put your feet up you are carrying precious cargo so can you just go inside for me**  
**E= I guess I can but you are the best husband already**  
**J= I know now go inside**

I go inside and just lay on the couch while Jay brings everything else in and put stuff away

**E= so what are we going to do this whole week**  
**J= I don't know whatever we want**  
**E= yeah all I want to do is just lay around and do nothing**  
**J= oh yeah maybe we can go swim in the lake one day**  
**E= we could but I don't have a swimsuit**  
**J= you don't need one you can swim naked**  
**E= no way I am swimming naked**  
**J= why not it's not like we are not anywhere near anyone we are out in the middle of no where**  
**E= I don't care I still am not swimming naked end of story**  
**J= all right you can swim in your bra and underwear and if you don't like that option you can borrow my shirt and a pair of my shorts if you want**  
**E= all right that will work so what kind of food did you grab because I am Starving**  
**J= a lot of stuff what are you craving right now**  
**E= strawberries and chocolate**  
**J= all right coming right up**  
**E= also sine ice cream**  
**J= all right _( 3 minutes later_) here you go babe**  
**E= why thank you babe**  
**J= no problem**

**Jay's POV:** it's been a few days since me and Erin got married and it has been amazing the hotel that he paid for was amazing for a few days but I am happy I decided for us to spend a honeymoon at the cabin that is more of mine and Erin's speed. What do you want at the cabin yesterday all we did yesterday was lay around. Right now I am making some practice for this us while Erin gets some sleep. Once the food is done I decide to bring it to her in bed. So I quietly walk into the room I said the food down on her nightstand and kiss her forhead to wake up.

**E= am I dreaming or is there a hot guy trying to wake me up**  
**J= no you aren't dreaming a hot guy is waking you up with some food**  
**E= wow such a nice house husband you are becoming**  
**J= oh yeah but I figured you are a little hungry**  
**E= well you were right ( sits up)**  
**J= I made us some French toast and eggs**  
**E= that sounds amazing**  
**J= all right let's eat up**

We are breakfast in bed while watching some Netflix. About 30 minutes later we got done eating so we headed toward the kitchen so we can clean up breakfast

**E= I guess I will do the dishes**  
**J= Erin you don't have to**  
**E= no I don't mind besides who ever cooks the other person cleans that way we work as a team**  
**J= all right that works**

Erin cleans up the Dishes once she is done we play some board games that we had laying around the cabin

**E= I wonder how warm it is today**  
**J= I looked at the weather earlier and it said it's going to be about 94° out**  
**E= dang that's hot maybe we can go to the lake and swim to cool us down**  
**J= yeah maybe in an hour or two we can**  
**E= that works gibe enough time to beat you at these games**  
**J= oh really you think you are going to beat me than game on**  
**E= game on halstead**

About an hour later Erin beats me twice in uno and once in phase 10 so we went swimming. We went to the lake and swim for about an hour before we were done swimming and got too hot. Once we get back inside Erin decides that she needs a nap so she went to lay down for a while. About an hour later I am relaxing on the couch when I hear footsteps coming

**J= hey babe how was your nap**  
**E= it was good it's just what I needed I feel rested**  
**J= that's good**  
**E= so while I was coming down I notice all the empty rooms what room was your room**  
**J= mine was the blue room actually me and will shared a room for a couple of years**  
**E= that's cool**  
**J= why do you aka**  
**E= well maybe we should make that a nursery for our daughter for whenever we come up here**  
**J= yeah that sounds like a good idea because I feel like we will spend a lot of time here when we need our alone time**  
**E= oh yea this place is a calming place to be**  
**J= yes it is**  
**E= so I was thinking something else why I was laying down**  
**J= oh yeah what were you think.**  
**E= I think we should come up with a name for our daughter**  
**J= oh really you want to name her before you meet her**  
**E= yeah. I think it will be fun to call her by her name and to make sure we like and so we don't have to try and figure it out sure fast at the hospital when she is born**  
**J= you made a great point**  
**E= so do you want to come up with her name now**  
**J= sure why not do you have not names you like**  
**E= not really have you though of any names for our daughter yet**  
**J= not really so where do we start**  
**E= I don't know maybe look up list of babies names and look over them and see which one stands out**  
**J= that works**

We both pull out are phones and start looking of list of baby girl names

**E= to bad I didn't have any aunts growing up that I got alone with it would make it easier to come up with a name**  
**J= yeah I wish that for you Erin**  
**E= all right I got some names are you ready to some options**  
**J= same here you go first**  
**E= all right first name is Eloise**  
**J= no it sounds like a grandma name how about the name maya**  
**E= it's pretty but no how about the name Emma**  
**J= no how about crystal**  
**E= nope sounds like a stripper name how about Charlotte**  
**J= no how about the name Harper**  
**E= not to bad but no how about the name Maddison**  
**J= no oh I just found one**  
**E= you did what's the name**  
**J= before I tell you this name when I saw it the name reminds me of two people who mean the world to you so keep that in mind when I tell you the name**  
**E= all right what's the name**  
**J= Camryn Nicole**  
**E= that's a beautiful name who's the two people it reminds you of**  
**J= Camryn is for Camille the mother that raised you and Nicole like Nadia your best friend you missed so much**  
**E= Jay Alexander halstead you are going to make me cry**  
**J= so does that mean you like the name**  
**E= I don't like the name I love it that name means so much to me I am glad you came up with that name**  
**J= your welcome come here_ ( Erin sits on jay's lap ) _**  
**E= you are the best**  
**J= I know so is that are daughters name or not**  
**E= it's our daughters name not a more perfect name can be found**  
**J= I agree_( leans down to her belly) _hello there miss Camryn Nicole halstead we can't Wait to me you**  
**E= we love you so much already_ ( jay kisses Erin's belly and then kiss Erin ) _**

We spent the rest of the honeymoon just relaxing and not worrying about anything that is going on back home


	26. double date with Kevin

Erin's POV: it's been a couple days since me and jay got back from our honeymoon in Wisconsin it was so relaxing to be there for almost two weeks. Also I am glad while were there we decide on the most perfect name for our daughter right now I am 31 weeks pregnant I am starting to feel tried a lot more here soon I might be not coming into work as much and try and rest before she is born. Right now me, jay and Kevin are the only ones in the bullpen because everyone is following up leads for the case.

**KA= hey you guys**  
**E= hey Kevin what's up**  
**KA= can I ask you guys a favor**  
**J= sure thing what's up**  
**KA= so I have been seeing this girl for a while now**  
**E= how long is a while**  
**KA= almost three months**  
**J= wow that's a long time to keep a secret around here**  
**KA= yeah well anyways I been seeing her and everything has been going good and I think it's time for her to meet my friends**  
**J= so you want us to meet her**  
**KA= yes I do**  
**E= wow I am shocked that you don't want Adam to meet her first since he is your best friend**  
**KA= I know but Adam has been in too many relationship over the years and beside I trust your guys judgment better so what do you say**  
**J= I am down to meet her what about you babe**  
**E= that's fine why not might as well go on GM dates before we have our daughter and can't really go out much**  
**KA= all right great thanks guys**  
**J= no problem so when is our date night going to be**  
**KA= how about this Saturday**  
**E= that sounds great so where are we going to get something to eat**  
**KA= I don't know why don't you pick the place**  
**J= how about the purple pig**  
**KA= that sounds fine and also since you guys are doing me a favor I will pay for your meal**  
**E= Kevin you don't have to**  
**KA= no it's fine I got it**  
**E= I guess that's fine**  
**KA= all right see you at the purple pig at 7:00**  
**J= all right see you there**

Saturday  
It's the day of our double date with kevin and his girl. I am still in shocked he asked for me and jay to meet his girlfriend I didn't think we were this close but I am happy to becoming closer with Kevin. Right now I am getting myself ready. While jay runs to the store to grab a few things that we are out of at home

**J= hey babe are you almost**  
**E= yeah I just got to get my shoes on did you get what we needed at the store**  
**J= yes i did**  
**E= that's good ( walks out to the living room) so are you ready to go**  
**J= wow Erin you look wow**  
**E= why thanks babe you don't look to bad yourself**  
**J= thanks you know what this dress reminds me of**  
**E= what**  
**J= it reminds me of that dress you had wore when we had to go undercover at the sex club a couple years back**  
**E= oh really that dress does that mean you loved that dress or thud one**  
**J= I love them both equally they both look amazing on you**  
**E= why thank you so are you ready to go meet Kevin's new girl**  
**J= yes I am can you believe Kevin has been dating this girl this long**  
**E= right like normally Adam would have found out soon and then told everyone**  
**J= right I was thinking the same thing**  
**E= I just wonder why Kevin wants us to meet this new girl we aren't that close**  
**J= maybe he trust us to give a very honest opinion**  
**E= maybe let's go before we are late**  
**J= all right do you want to drive or can I**  
**E= you can drive my lovely husband**  
**J= why thank you wife**  
**E= I love when you call me that**  
**J= same here let's go**

At the purple pig

**E= hey look there is Kevin**  
**KA= hey guys thanks for coming**  
**E= no problem so where is your girl**  
**KA= she texted me she is running a little late**  
**J= that's good so should we at least order drinks**  
**E= that's up to Kevin**  
**KA= we could order drinks I know what she likes**

We order drinks and five minutes later both our drinks and Kevin's new girl showed up

**VR= hey sorry I'm late**

**KA= _( kiss her _) no it's fine so Vanessa these are my friends Erin Lindsay and Jay Halstead sorry Erin I forgot your a halstead now**  
**E= it's no problem but hi nice to meet you Vanessa**  
**VR= same here Kevin told me so much about you guys**  
**J= I hope it's all good things**  
**VR= yes it was congrats on having a baby girl and getting married**  
**E= thank you very much so Vanessa Kevin didn't tell us anything about you**  
**VR= he hasn't**  
**J= no he is very quiet guy**  
**VR= wow I'm surprised**  
**E= yeah so first where did you guys meet**  
**VR= well we meet when we were both undercover a couple months Back**  
**J= wow so that means you are a cop also what unit are you from**  
**VR= I am from the major crimes and I am one of the cops that works most of the undercover work**  
**E= that's awesome so tell me about how your childhood**  
**VR= I didn't have a good childhood my parents died when I was young and I got place into foster homes after foster homes until I aged out and then I decide I wanted to make other people's lives better I became a cop to make a difference**  
**J= that's a very good story**  
**E= yes it was that sounds just like me . My mom wasn't good mother I got myself into trouble then hank rescue me**  
**KA= hank is our boss**  
**VR= wow that's nice of him**  
**E= yeah to me he saved my life when I was 15 without him I bet I would be died already**  
**VR= wow he seems like a caring guy**  
**J= he is when it matters**

We order are food and make small talk as we wait on our food to come

**VR= I will be right back**  
**E= all right _( Vanessa walks away) _**  
**KA= so guys what do you think of her tell me honestly**  
**J= she is amazing**  
**KA= really that's what you think**  
**E= oh yeh she is perfect Kevin great job finding the right girl**  
**KA= thank you I am glad you like her**  
**J= we don't like her**  
**E= we love her**  
**KA= that means a lot I will be right back**  
**J= -all right _( Kevin leaves) _**  
**E= hey I just got an idea**  
**J= yeah what is it**  
**E= so since Kevin can keep a secret for a long time what would you think if we told him and Vanessa her name**  
**J= I don't mind but only if you are sure with it**  
**E= I am sure**  
**J= all right we will tell them before we leave**

Kevin and Vanessa finally came back to the table and just in time for our food to arrive so we all eat our food

**VR= wow that food was amazing**  
**KA= yes it was and man I was stuffed**  
**J= same here the food was good**  
**E= agree with all of you so me and jay want to ask you guys for a favor**  
**VR= of course**  
**KA= sure thing what's up**  
**J= we want to know if you guys can keep a secret**  
**VR= I can I am very good at it**  
**KA= yeah same here so what is the secret you want us to keep**  
**E= well we want you to keep our daughter's name a secret**  
**VR= wow that's important secret to keep**  
**KA= I am surprised that you came up with a name already**  
**J= yeah when we're on our honeymoon we found a perfect name for her**  
**VR= wow so what is your daughter's name going to be**  
**E= do you want to tell them or do you want me to**  
**J= why don't you say her name**  
**E= all right so our daughter's name is going to be Camryn Nicole**  
**VR= wow that's a very beautiful name**  
**E= thank you Vanessa**  
**KA= so what made you come up with that name**  
**J= well I saw the two names on one of the baby list and Camryn reminds me of Hank's wife Camille who Erin though of as a mother. And the middle Nicole reminds me of our of our friends that got murder a couple years back that Erin was super close with**  
**KA= Nadia would love it to have your kid named after her she would be so happy**  
**VR= it sounds like a very meaningful name for your daughter**  
**E= yeah jay did very good job finding this name**

We finish getting to know Vanessa and then we all head him but Vanessa promised to keep in touch with us


	27. worst fear

**Erin's POV; **it's been a Couple weeks since me and Jay went on a double date with Kevin and Vanessa. Ever since then me and Vanessa i've been talking almost every other day. I am so glad Kevin found a nice girl and I get along with her. Right now I am 33 weeks pregnant with baby girl I am at home trying to put Camryn's room together well Jay is hanging out at Molly's with the guys from work. Once I am done what I can with her room tonight I go into the living room find me a snack and laid down on the couch watching the notebook. I soon drip off to sleep _( in dream land ) _

**J= hey babe wake up  
E= uh wait what time is it  
J= it's 7:00 am  
E= well I must have been tired I fell asleep and stayed asleep all night  
J= wow and little girl didn't wake you up at all during the night  
E= that is very shocking  
J= maybe she knew you needed the sleep  
E= yeah maybe but hey let's go get ready for work before we left  
J= that's a good idea before hank yells at me again  
E= oh yeah also what time did you get in last night  
J= I got in about 1 AM and I saw you laying so peacefully on the couch so I let you sleep  
E= oh how thoughtful you are and that's why I married you  
J= is that the only reason  
E= Not at all let's get to work  
J= all right let's go **

We go to work and it's pretty boring day it was an easy case we had to solved within a couple of hours we got the paperwork done pretty fast so we got out of the bullpen on the way home we picked up some pizza when we got home we ate our food and as I am throwing away the trash Jay is going through the mail we have collected over the last couple days

**E= is there anything important in there beside bills and more bills  
J= no not really just a postcard from mouse and ... ( **_**Jay see something and has a strange look on his face) **_**  
E= jay what is it  
J= hold on is second let me read it  
E= okay but you are worrying me just by your face ( five minutes later) So what did  
J= how about we go sit down  
E= why you are scaring me  
J= i'm sorry but I will feel better if we sit down on the couch okay ( they sit down on the couch) so first of all I didn't mean for this to happen  
E= what do you mean  
J= well when I got out of the army and join the police academy I still was signed up to be called back for the next 10 years and this letter for telling me I have to come back and this is my only time I have  
E= wait are you kidding me why now  
J= I wish I was in maybe since they haven't called me yet before the 10 years is up  
E= this isn't happening right now (**_** starts to panic )**_**  
J= Erin you need to breathe and calm down  
E= how am I supposed to when you tell me this news  
J= i'm sorry wrong choice of words let me go get your drink of water **_**( he does)**_** here you go  
E= thanks ( takes a sip of water) so when do they want you to leave  
J= This letter said next Saturday  
E= that's a little over a week  
J= yeah that gives me time to get my stuff together  
E= well I don't know what I want to do when you're gone. Does it say how long you'll be gone for  
J= no it does it mean hopefully it's only two months max  
E= yeah hopefully wait we got tell hank what time is it  
J= I think it's 7pm  
E= okay that's good he is still up we should call him to get him over and tell him the news  
J= wait a minute don't you want to wait until tomorrow to tell him  
E= i'd rather do it tonight and also in private so nobody sees me looking like a mess  
J= All right you call him I will go get a shower  
E= all right **_**( calls hank) **_**  
HV= hey Erin what's up  
E= um are you busy right now  
HV= no I'm not why is something wrong with you or the baby  
E= no nothing is wrong with me or the both of us but we need to talk to you  
HV= okay I will be over shortly  
E= all right see you soon  
J= so he is on his way over  
E= yes he is (**_** starts to cry) **_**  
J= come here Erin**_** ( jay hugs her**_** ) it will be okay everything will be fine ( kiss her forehead) nothing will happen  
E= I hope not I can't lose you  
J= you won't lose me I promise I will come back  
E= you promise  
J= I promise I swear to God I will make sure I will keep my promise  
E= you better get a shirt on before hank gets here while I go Splash water on my face  
J= all right good idea **_**( Erin starts to walk away **_**) hey babe I love you  
E= I love you too**_** ( they kiss) **_**now go before hank gets here  
J= I will **

_**( 5 minutes later knocking on the door) **_

**E= I will get it**_** ( opens the door)**_** hey hank come on in  
HV= hey so whats so important you couldn't wait until tomorrow to tell me  
J= hey hank how are you  
HV= I am fine I will better once you tell me why you guys called me over here  
E= can you first sit down please  
HV= yes I can so what's the news  
E= I will have Jay tell you  
HV= all right so what's up  
J= Well you know how I was an army ranger before I became a cop but once you leave the Rangers they have you sign up for 10 years we're at any time they can call you back and I just got in the mail a letter from them saying The 10 years are up and they need me to come back in the next week and a half  
HV= wow so now I know why you had me come over tonight  
E= yeah so major news I didn't want to wait till tomorrow to tell you in front of everyone  
HV= I understand that I'm glad you told me in private so you said you leave in about two weeks right  
J= something like that  
HV= so do you know how long you'll be gone  
J= I should be gone around two months max  
HV= That's good so first off how about I give you next week and a half off until you leave  
E= I like that idea  
HV= do you want to tell the team  
J= yeah I do  
HV= how about you come in tomorrow and tell them and then spend the rest of the time getting your things in order  
J= all right that works  
HV= well I won't get out of here and you guys enjoy the night  
E= all right hank thanks for coming  
HV= no problem **_**(walks to the door)**_** also Jay take care of yourself over there  
J= I will do I have people To come back for  
HV= All right also so you can come in whenever you want tomorrow  
J= all right will do  
HV= One last thing don't worry about Erin we all will take care of her while you are gone  
J= I understand and thanks**_** ( Hank leaves) **_**  
E= so that is done now what  
J= how about I take you and Our little girl to bed and we will figure it out tomorrow  
E= that's a good idea let's go**

We had to bed it took a while but Jay fell sleep after an hour he was asleep I laid awake thanking how I will be while he's gone about an hour later I finally fall asleep

**Jay's POV;** everything was going with me and Erin We are getting closer to meeting on baby girl until last night when I our world clash down. When I was going through the mail I noticed let us on the Rangers call me back. I totally forgot about this program I signed up for in the Rangers almost 10 years . Besides right now is the worst time for them to call me back since we are a couple months away from having a baby. I want to be here with Erin through it all. But I got to do what I got to do. Me and Erin spend our morning at home just relaxing together. We finally decide it's time to go tell the team the news. Once I tell everybody the news they are all sad but They understand. And everybody reassured me they will be taking care of Erin why I am gone once we are done we head home and just relax until my brother and Natalie comes over so we can tell them the news . Erin decided to have a bath before they come over

**E= hey babe what time is Will and Natalie coming  
J= they said six so they should be here any minute also will said they will be bringing dinner  
E= that's good I didn't feel like cooking anyways  
J= I totally get that so how do you feel about this whole situation now  
E= it is what it is so I will be fine as long as we don't talk about it too much  
J= all right just wanted to make sure you were good  
E= I know you are in that's why I love you and also I'm so glad I married you  
J= same here (**_** they kiss and then there was a knock at the door)**_** that must be Will I will get the door  
E= all right  
J=**_** (opens the door)**_** hey guys thanks for coming over  
NM= no problem we picked up some pizza I hope that's okay for dinner  
E= I love pizza so that's perfect  
WH= you look great Erin how do you feel as you get closer to meeting her  
E= well I am more tired and I feel like I am swollen all over  
NM= that's normal and beside you look better that me when I was pregnant With Owen  
E= thanks Natalie you look good too how far along are you again  
NM= I am almost 20 weeks  
J= well it seems like yesterday Erin was at 20 weeks now she is at 33 weeks along  
WH= oh yeah it went by fast so how about we eat the food before it get cold  
E= sounds good to me **

We eat our pizza and make small talk like watching the hockey game

**J= Great choice of dinner tonight Will  
WH= thanks pizza is always a good choice  
E= yes it is especially when you have to feed two pregnant ladies  
NM= good point there Erin  
J= so there is a reason we called you guys over here for dinner  
WH= I knew it didn't I tell you this babe  
NM= you didn't I guess you know your brother pretty well  
E= I guess you did  
J= so the reason we called you over was because we have news to share with you guys  
WH= don't tell me you guys are having twins and you just found out  
NM= Will that's mean to say  
E= oh God no it's more of sad news to share  
NM= is everything okay with you and your baby girl  
J= no nothing like that they are both still good but the news has more to do with me than them  
WH= really what is if  
J= well the Rangers wrote me and said they need me to come back and fight the war  
WH= wait what do you mean you have been out of the Rangers for almost 10 years  
J= well when I left they can call us back at any time over the next 10 years and I guess it's time for me now  
NM= wow that's some news  
E= yes it is  
WH= so how long till you leave  
J= I leave in a little over a week  
NM= wow that's soon  
J= yeah  
WH= so do you know how long you will be gone  
E= yes he does  
J= I should only be gone for two months  
NM= that's not that long he will be back before you know it  
E= yeah I know  
J= so while I am gone can you guys check in on Erin and maybe invite her over a lot for dinner or just hanging out  
WH= sure thing she is family **

They stay for about an hour and we soon head to bed . Over the next week and a half me and Erin spend as much time with each other. We talk to Natalie and giving us another ultrasound before I leave. The night before I leave the guys tell me a surprise going away party at Molly's which was super nice of them. Me and Erin left the party early so that we can try to get some sleep. Sleep didn't come easy to me the next morning I get up first to finish up packing before I have to get Erin up

**J= hey babe it's time to wake today is the day  
E= I don't want to because if I wake up it will make it real  
J= I know you don't but maybe we can take one more shower together how does that sound  
E= I guess that sounds good go get some water on while I use the restroom  
J= all right better hurry**

I get the water started it took about five minutes and then Erin joins me as we share our most personal shower we will have any long time. After we get dressed it was time to leave for the airport.

**E= here you go babe you can drive one last time for a while  
J= why thanks babe  
E= yeah well Think of it as you're going away present  
J= you are the best you know that  
E= yes I do now let's go  
We head to the airport I get myself checked in and we head to my gate and then we wait until it's time to board the plane  
J= so how are you doing today with this situation  
E= i was fine all morning but now It's hitting me and I just want to crawl in bed and cry all day  
J= it will be okay I will be back before you know  
E= I know but I just hope you'll be back in time for this baby girl to be born  
J= I promise I will be back before she is born and you know I never break my promises  
E= I know I am just worried I will be doing this alone  
J= don't think like that you have everyone at the 21st and you also have Natalie and Will to help you so don't worry  
E= I guess you're right I will try my best not to worry please come back to me  
J= I promise I will **_**( kiss her head) **_**  
En= gate number 44 will start boarding  
E= is that you  
J= yes that is me  
E= no I'm not ready  
J= come here Erin **_**( they hug) **_**everything will be fine all right  
E= yeah I am just scared  
J= yeah, how about we write each other every day to keep up-to-date on everything  
E= I like that maybe it will keep me from losing my mind without you here  
J= see I can have great ideas sometimes  
E= yeah you do  
J= **_**( bends down to talk to Erin's belly) **_**you baby girl please be nice to your mama and try and wait to come out when I come back  
E= don't make me crythat was so sweet  
J= yeah well I better go before the plane takes off without me  
E= Yeah you better I love you  
J= I love you too I will be back before you know it  
E= god I hope so **_**( they kiss)**_** please come back to me in one piece  
J= I will bye babe  
E= bye babe **_**( jay leaves) **_

**Erin's POV:** as the time The closer for Jayda leave I started to get worried for many reasons like I hope he doesn't die over there. And I hope he gets back here before Camryn is born. I am watching jaywalk on the plane I feel my heart is breaking in 1 million pieces so once he is out of sight I head to my car and head straight home to just lay around for the rest the day. A Couple weeks later each day I miss him more and more I've been writing letters to him almost every day. Everyone has been checking in on me which is so nice of them. I have been at Will's and Natalie a few times since jay has been gone. Right now I am at home eating lunch when I heard someone knocking on my door I bet it's Hank's, Will or Natalie to check on me _( opens the door) _

**AC= are you Erin Lindsay halstead  
E= yes I am may I help you  
AC= yes so we are sad to report but your husband has passed away  
E= wait what are you saying that Jay has died  
AC= yes we are ma'am we are so sorry for your loss  
E= no this can't be happening he is supposed to come back to me (**_** she falls to her knees and cries) **_**  
AC= mama we are so sorry **_**( hank comes over) **_**  
HV= Erin what's going on who are you guys  
AC= hello we are from the Army chaplain and we just told Miss Lindsay Halstead that her husband Jay has died  
HV= wow I will take over from here  
AC= all right again sorry for your loss  
HV= thanks now go**_** ( they leave) **_**come on Erin let's get you over to the couch and get you settle down**_** ( at the couch) **_**  
E= I can't believe this he said he would come  
Back to us  
HV= it will be okay  
E= no it won't I have or raise this little girl on my own now. Why did everyone I care about either die or leave me  
HV= for one you won't raise your little girl alone you will have all of us at the 21st and for two not everyone has left you I am still here and I will always be here no matter what  
E= this isn't fair he should never have gone back he needs to be here  
HV= I know it will be fine **_**( he hugs her) **_

after a while I calm down enough I took a nap to see if that will help a couple later when I wake up hank is still there

**E= hey hank what time is it  
HV= it's about 5 pm you only sleep for a couple hours  
E= okay please tell me it was a nightmare that someone jay has died  
HV= I'm sorry kid but it's true  
E= no it can't be true  
HV= come here kid **_**( they hug) **_**everything will be all right  
E= I don't know how I am supposed to go on with life without him  
HV= you will figure it out so I have to get back to work unless you need me to stay  
E= I think I want to be alone right now  
HV= all right call me if you need anything all right  
E= all right also can you tell the others the news because I don't think I can  
HV= Will do kid everything will be okay and I am only one call away  
E= all right bye hank  
HV= bye Erin I will call you tomorrow  
E= all right **_**( hank leaves) **_

Once hank leaves I made me a sandwich and watch some tv. Over the next week everyone stops by and checks on me and gives me some food so I don't have to cook. We give jay a proper military funeral and it was amazing. And once the funeral was over with I start to move on without jay. First thing I do is get Camryn room together. I had to have the guys help me build her furniture. Once her room was done I get the apartment ready for her arrival. Two weeks later as I am on the couch watching tv I feel this hush of water which means my water broke and it's time for her to be here so I call hank to get over here

**HV= hey Erin what's up  
E= hank I think it's time  
HV= time for what Erin **  
**E= I think it's time for her to either this world  
HV= oh really all right I will be right there  
E= all right  
**_**( with hank) **_**  
HV= hey guys I got to leave Antonio you are in charge  
AD= all right but what's going on  
HV= well Erin is in labor  
AD= oh wow that's exciting go tell her good luck  
HV= thanks I will let her know and I will let you guys know when She is here so don't wait by the phone all day  
AR= got it boss  
**_**( 5 minutes later at Erin) **_**  
HV= hey Erin it's me open up  
E= it's open come in  
HV= all right so what's going on  
E= my water broke 20 minutes ago and I been having pain all day I think she wants to come out **  
**HV= wow do you got all your stuff for the hospital  
E= yes I do it's over by the door  
HV= all right I will grab that can you walk on your own or do I need to carry you  
E= I think I can walk  
HV= all right let's go **

We head to the car and head toward med. once we get there hank helps me out of the car and we walk in and see Natalie

**NM= hank, Erin what are you guys doing here  
E= well I Been having pain all day and my broke about a half an hour ago  
NM= all right let's get a room for you Maggie what room is open  
MM= exam room 4 is open  
NM= all right Erin right this way **

We head into the exam room and Natalie starts to examine me

**HV= so Natalie is she in labor  
NM= yes she is Erin your water dud break and you are about 3cm along  
E= no I am not ready for this baby I can't have her without jay here **_**( Begins to cry)**_**  
HV= Erin you will be fine  
E= no I won't I can't do this alone I want jay here  
NM= hey Erin look at me I know what you are feeling I went through the same thing but everything will be fine jay is watching over so how about we show jay how badass you can you do that  
E= yes I can thanks Natalie  
NM= no problem Erin so would you like the epidural  
E= yes please  
NM= all right I will put in the order  
E= thanks and Natalie can you be in the here with me the whole time  
NM= yes I can I will be right back  
HV= you will be great Erin  
E= thanks hank so would you like to know your granddaughter's name before she is born  
HV= sure I would love it  
E= all right so your granddaughter's name is Camryn Nicole halstead  
HV= that's a beautiful name  
E= yeah jay came up with it and the name is based off of Camilla and Nadia  
HV= well you did a good job Camilla would be so proud of you  
E= thank you hank  
HV= you're welcome kid  
E= so I hate to ask this but when it gets closer to having Her would you mind leaving The room  
HV= of course I wouldn't mind and it's fine that you ask me that  
E= thanks for understanding  
HV= you're welcome  
NM= so they will be in shortly to do the epidural  
E= great thanks Natalie  
HV= I am going to go and check in with work I will be right back **

Another hour later after I got my epidural my Labor soon picked up so I started progressing along faster three hours later I was getting ready to meet my baby Girl

**DK= so it looks like we are ready to meet this baby  
E= yer we are  
DK= all right let's get started put your chin into your chest and count to 100 **_**( she does) **_**  
NM= good job Erin keep doing that  
DK= you are doing great Erin just keep doing that and your baby girl will come soon  
E= okay **  
About 30 minutes later I finally got to meet my baby girl

**DK= and here she is  
NM= she is so beautiful erin  
E= welcome to the world Camryn Nicole halstead  
DK= you did a very good job Erin  
E= thank you doctor **_**( five minutes later) **_**  
DK= your welcome you are all clean up now do you need anything before I leave alone with your baby  
E= um can you send in hank voight  
DK= yes I can congrats again  
**_**( 5 minutes later ) **_**  
HV= so I heard we have a new family member  
E= yes we do here you go grandpa here is your Granddaughter ( hands her over)  
NM= she did so well she was a champ the whole time  
HV= I have no doubt Camryn is so pretty just like her mother  
E= why thanks  
NM= I will leave you guys alone to spend some family time  
HV= all right see you Natalie **

Hank stays for about an hour then he left so he can go everyone at the news. Not it's just me and my baby girl

**E= hey baby girl I'm your mommy I already love you so much **_**( kiss her head) I**_** bet you wonder where your daddy is we he went up to heaven I sure miss him he was the best thing that happened to me well now it's you. He will be watching over us for now on. He would be the best father to you. He would spoil you but I guess I will have to hold up to that. We will be we look out for each other us against the world I love you so much baby girl **

After about 30 minutes I fell sleep with Camryn in my arms_ ( out of dreamland) _

**J= hey Erin wake up  
E= um what  
J= Erin it's time to get up  
E= **_**( Erin opens up her eyes all the way)**_** wait are you real  
J= yes I am real now get up  
E= this can't be happening I must be dreaming  
J= Erin what is wrong  
E= I thought you were dead you went back to rangers to fight in the war and you died and I had to have her by myself wait where is she  
J= she is still in your belly here put your hands right here**_** ( she does) **_**  
E= oh my god that must have been a dream  
J= or more like a nightmare  
E= it felt so real  
J= i bet it did come here ( **_**she sits closer to him)**_**  
E= I am so glad that was a dream or nightmare  
J= tell me about it  
E= well for some reason you got called back to the Rangers and you have no choice but to go  
J= I would never leave you no matter what especially now with you getting closer to giving birth  
E= yeah and within a few weeks of you being gone you died and then in the next couple weeks I gave birth with Natalie by my side. I was scared to but Natalie told me everything would be just fine  
J= I am so sorry about the nightmare you had  
E= it's okay I am glad it was just a nightmare and it's over  
J= so tell me about her daughter like what did she look like in your dream  
E= well she look just like you with some big blue eyes and she had some brown curly hair she was so beautiful  
J= so you are saying she was a mini me but as beautiful as her mother  
E= yes she was  
J= I can't wait to meet her and see if she's just like you describe her in your dream  
E= same here hopefully soon I love you  
J= I love you too  
**  
Jay decide to call hank and tell him that we needed a day off. So we spend the rest of the day being grateful that it was all a nightmare and it wasn't reality.

**Authors note: sport to do this too you but I read a story that did something similar so I though I should try it out. I hope you liked it please give me your feedback on how well I am doing. Also plus make suggestions on what else I can write thanks again for reading my story**


	28. double the party

**HB= halstead brothers**

**Jay's POV** it's been a couple weeks since Erin had that nightmare of me dying and her raising Camryn alone. I hated she had that awful nightmare sine she told me about it I have been more cautious at work because I don't want that nightmare to be real I want to see my daughter grow up. Right now erin is 35 weeks pregnant so we are getting closer to meeting Camryn. Right now we are babysitting Owen for Natalie and will while they have some alone time

**OM= come play with me  
J= all right we in just a second  
OM= all right  
J= when is nap Time again  
E= come on he isn't that bad  
J= I know but I am tired  
E= well you better get use to that because here soon that will be us playing with our kid  
J= I know and i can't wait  
E= same here just think in the next couple of years we will be watching Camryn running around here  
J= oh yeah and maybe you will be pregnant again just like now  
E= whoa slow down jay I am not ready for another kid for a while I want to enjoy my time with her before I even think about having another kid with you  
J= I know it's just a dream  
E= it better be now go play with him before he starts throwing a fit  
J= yes ma'am  
E= haha your funny **

I play with Owen for about 45 minutes before he starts to get sleepy I lay him down in our bed before I go and check on Erin

**J= thank god he is down now I can relax and watch some tv  
E= no you can't you still have to do things around the house mister  
J= like what do I have to do  
E= for one clean up his mess he made and then you got to do the dishes from last night that you forgot to do  
J= you are such a buzzkill don't you know that  
E= yes I do but welcome to parenthood no time to relax when you have kids **

I get my things done I need to do when o was done I notice Erin is laying on the couch

**J= are you tired babe  
E= yes I am  
J= how about you go lay down with Owen and you guys can nap together that can be you guys bonding time how does that sound  
E= that doesn't sound too bad  
J= all right here let me you up  
E= why thank you babe  
J= your welcome now go rest  
E= all right **_**( starts to walk away) o**_**h hey babe  
J= yeah babe  
E= you make a super hot house husband I can't wait to see you as a hot house husband and daddy  
J= haha your funny now go lay down **

Erin finally lays down with Owen they sleep for about 3 hours while they sleep I watch some of my shows. Right when one of my shows ends I hear someone knocking on the door so I go and answer the door

**WH= hey jay where is little man  
J= hush him and Erin are sleeping  
NM= wow you got him down for a nap Erin must have magic powers because he hasn't taken any naps lately  
J= actually his uncle jay got him down so your welcome  
WH= wow I am shocked good job  
NM= thanks jay for getting him to nap  
J= well your welcome come in you guys  
WH= thanks so how long have they been asleep  
J= for two hours almost three  
NM= that's good so he should be up here shortly  
WH= yeah so how was it watching him  
J= it was good I'm just so tired after running after him and playing with him all day  
NM= well welcome to parenthood jay you will see what I mean here kind a couple of years **

_**( Erin wakes up and notice that Owen is awake too) **_

**E= hey buddy did you sleep well  
OM= yes  
E= hey I think I hear your mommy do you want to go see her  
OM= yes  
E= all right let's go see her **_**( they walk into the living room) **_**  
J= hey looks who's awake  
OM= mommy (**_** runs to Natalie) **_**  
NM= hey buddy did you take a nap with aunt Erin  
OM= yes o did  
WH= that's good  
E= so did you guys enjoy some alone time  
NM= yes we did you guys will understand that here soon  
J= yeah  
NM= so while I am here I have a few things I need to discuss with you Erin  
E= oh yeah what's up.  
NM= for one since I did your gender reveal how would you like to do ours  
E= I would love that thanks for asking  
NM= no problem  
E= so when is your next appointment where you can find out the gender of the baby  
WH= actually we already had the appointment  
E=oh you did when  
NM= we had it last so here is the most important piece of paper **_**( hands it over)  
**_**E= why thank you  
J= I am surprise that Will hasn't try to take a peek at the paper or even look at the ultrasound at work when he is alone  
WH= hey o have self control  
NM= well I keep the paper way form him the whole time I also had Maggie lock him out of my chart for right now  
J= smart woman  
WH= no that's her being mean to me  
E= I like her idea I bet If your didn't do my ultrasound I would have to keep the paper away form jay until the gender reveal party  
J= no you wouldn't have  
E= okay what ever you say so do you have any ideas on how would you like to find out what your having  
NM= not really you can come up with a idea and that will work for us  
E= all right I will think of something for you guys  
NM= also my other thing I want to throw you a baby shower  
E= Natalie you don't have to  
NM= I know but I would love to  
E= I guess that's fine for you to throw me a baby shower  
NM= that's great I will start planing it  
E= you know what I just came up with a great idea  
J= you did what is it  
E= what about combing the baby shower and gender reveal together  
NM= are you sure you want to combine them together  
E= yes I am sure Besides I am someone who doesn't want all the attentions her I am sure you are the same way  
NM= yes I am so I guess that works for me to combine the parties together  
WH= well look at the time we need to get going  
NM= oh yeah my parents will be here soon they are having diner with us tonight  
E= wow that sounds like fun  
WH= it's all right Owen say goodbye to uncle jay and aunt Erin  
OM= bye bye  
J= bye bye little man  
NM= thanks again for watching him  
E= no problem so how about next Saturday for the combine party how does that sound to you guys  
NM= that's sound perfect see you guys  
J= see you guys bye bro  
WH= bye knuckle head see you**_** ( they leave) **_**  
J= thank you they are gone  
E= come on it wasn't that bad  
J= I know but I want to enjoy our last few weeks just the two of us alone  
E= oh how sweet  
J= I know so can I see what my brother and Natalie are having  
E= no you can't  
J= why not  
E= for one if I tell you the gender your can't keep it a secret and you will tell will especially if he bugs you about it and two I want to be the only one who knows the gender  
J= I guess your right and that's fine I can't wait a week to find out  
E= Good so some they are gone I am kind of hungry  
J= oh you are so what are you craving  
E= I don't know maybe some Cheez-Its and some vanilla is cream  
J= wow that's a weird combination but if that's what my wife wants then that's what she gets I will be right back  
E= hurry back **_**( he leaves and then Erin stars taking to her belly**_**) your daddy is the best **

**Erin's POV:** I can't believe I had that nightmare a few weeks back that nightmare shock me up for a couple of days but after a few day's I realize that jay is here and he isn't going anywhere. Ever some that nightmare I get nervous each day he leaves out that door for work but hopefully it will pass soon. Right now I am 36 weeks pregnant with Camryn do hopefully soon we get to meet her. last week when we watch Owen Natalie ask me to do her gender reveal which I am so excited to do right now I am getting ready for the party since it's a gender reveal and a baby shower combined party

**J= babe are you ready yet  
E= yes I am**_** ( comes into the living room )**_** so babe how do I look  
J= you look amazing babe wow pregnancy looks good on you  
E= oh how sweet don't make me cry thanks babe  
J= your welcome xo one last time can you tell me the gender of their baby  
E= no I can't babe you will have to wait  
J= come on maybe if I do this (**_** starts kissing her neck) **_**can you tell me  
E= this isn't fair jay you know that's the spot that gets me every time  
J= so does that mean you are going to tell me the gender of my brother's baby  
E= nope it doesn't now you better stop or we are going to be late to our own party  
J= come on tell me  
E= no way jay beside you will find out in the next couple hours with everyone else  
J= fine your rugby let's go  
E= good but we are finish what you were doing later on  
J= deal now let's go  
**_**( at a local community center) **_**  
NM= hey guys erin you look great  
E= thanks Natalie so do you  
WH= hey guys how are you  
J= hey will we are great are you guys ready to know what your having already  
NM= I am so ready I think Will is way beyond ready to know what we are having  
E= I bet he is  
WH= so jay did Erin tell you what we are having  
J= no she didn't I try everything but Erin wouldn't tell me  
NM= nicely done Erin these halstead men are very persecuted to get the answer  
WH= I beg to differ it's called we hate waiting on things or hate secrets  
E= that proves Natalie's point  
J= so are we doing the baby shower party first or we going to do the gender reveal  
NM= I say we do the baby shower first than the gender reveal last  
E= oh yeah I totally agree  
WH= wait a minute that isn't fair  
J= yeah I agree with Will **_**( Erin and Natalie bust our laughing ) **_**  
HB= what's so funny  
NM= nothing just your faces  
E= because we are messing with you guys of course we are doing the gender reveal first  
WH= wait you guys where messing with us  
NM= oh yea we were  
E= your faces were the best  
WH= that wasn't funny  
J= no it wasn't  
E= this was a great plan way to go us  
NM= oh yea  
J= you guys aren't funny  
WH= not at all  
NM= all right so since the gender reveal is first did you come up with an idea for it  
E= yes I did how would you guys like to find out the gender with a basket ball  
NM= I love it thanks Erin  
E= your welcome so let's go and Greet all are guess before it's time to know the gender  
J= all right let's go **

We spend the next hour socializing with all the guest and then it was finally time to do the first party which is the gender reveal so I go around and ask everyone what they think will and Natalie are having and then after we will find out if they will need more boys clothes in the house or have to buy some dresses and bows for their little girl

**J= boy **_** ( jay) **_**  
NA= boy **_**( April) **_**  
AR= boy **_**( Adam )**_**  
KA= girl (**_** Kevin.) **_**  
SG= boy **_**( Goodwin) **_**  
DC= boy **_**( doctor charles) **_**  
MA= girl **_** ( Maggie) **_**  
VR= girl. ( **_**Vanessa) **_**  
EC= boy **_**( Ethan) **_**  
CR= boy. **_**( Connor) **_**  
MM= girl.**_** ( Natalie's mom) **_**  
AD= boy**_** ( Antonio) **_**  
S= girl. (**_** Stella) **_**  
K= boy **_**( kelly) **_**  
HU= boy **_**( Haley) **_**  
NS= boy**_** ( Noah sexton ) **_**  
E= all right did I get everyone's guess on what will and Natalie will be having  
All= yes  
E= great so how this is going to happen is Will is going to dunk this basket ball and when it hits the ground it will either be blue or pink powder to let us know what they are having so is everyone ready  
All= yes  
E= all right before I hand you the ball will I want to ask you and Natalie what you guys think your having  
WH= all right so my guess is a boy  
NM= well my guess is a girl  
WH= you said you though it was a boy the whole time what change your mind  
NM= I don't know I just feel it's a girl in this moment  
E= totally understands all right here is the ball do the dunking on a count of three will all right  
WH= all right ready  
ALL= yes 3...2...1. It's a...**_** ( he dunks the basketball) **_**  
NM= it's a girl I was right  
J= wait I was wrong  
WH= Owen you were right you are going to have a baby sister  
OM= no I wanted a brother  
NM0 it will be okay that just means you don't have to share your toys  
WH= beside little man maybe soon we will give you a little brother  
NM= William **_**( slaps his arm)**_** don't put that in his head because I don't want to be pregnant for a while once I have her  
E= hey at least our baby girl will have a girl cousin to grow up with  
NM= I know I can't wait to see them grow up together I bet they will be each other best friends  
J= wow I know mom would be so happy to have two granddaughters at once because she always wanted a daughter  
WH= she for sure did  
NM= now it's time for the baby shower part of the party so let's play some games **

Over the next two hours we play some baby shower games and then it was time to start opening all the gifts everyone got for baby Camryn. I was shocked by how much stuff we got me and Camryn. Once we opened all the gifts the party was over so we said our goodbye to everyone and head home. Once we got home jay carried the gifts inside

**J= and that was the last of them  
E= that's good here come sit down  
J= I can't believe we got so many presents today  
E= oh yea I think we got everything for her now she can come out anytime now  
J= I agree any time would be great  
E= so what do you think about your brother having a daughter also  
J= I think it's amazing we both are becoming fathers around the same time and on top of that becoming fathers to little girls my mom would be some happy right now today it hit me that I miss her a lot  
E= I know jay o wish she was here too but at least we can share some of our daughter clothes onto our niece  
J= that's a good point beside I think we have way too much clothes for her  
E= no we don't you can never have to much clothes with babies especially if it's a girl  
J= maybe tomorrow we can work on her room how does that sound  
E= I love that idea but for now I need a shower and you still have to finish what you started earlier  
J= oh I do well here let's go do that thing **

He picked me up and we enjoy nice steam shower together. And then we head to bed the next day we get Camryn's room completely done now we are just waiting on her to decide to come into the world to meet everyone


	29. worth the wait

**Jay's POV:** toward the end of Erin's pregnancy I and try to work as much as possible she when Camryn is born I can take off as much time as possible to be with Erin. Right now erin is 39 weeks pregnant and still no sign of baby Camryn being born anytime soon. Erin has official hit the stage of pregnancy where she is over being pregnant. Which I don't blame her. She can't really get any sleep anymore because How uncomfortable she is. Right now me and Erin are at home relaxing and watching some tv together

**E= jay why us your daughter taking for ever to be born  
J= why is it my daughter  
E= because she is being stubborn or meeting us  
J= well I think she gets that stubbornness for her mother and beside she probably wants to wait for the perfect day to be born  
E= I guess I just which she was here already I am so over being pregnant my back and feet hurt so bad I just want a nice night of good sleep right now I'd that too much to ask for  
J= no it's not maybe I could give u you is a foot and back massage maybe that will make your body feel better  
E= well it doesn't hurt to try  
J= no it doesn't do come here.**_** ( she does and he starts massaging her back ) **_**how does that feel  
E= this feels amazing please don't ever stop doing this  
J= I have to stop at some point babe  
E= I know but this feels so good  
J= how about I go draw you up a bubble bath and while you are in there I will massage your feet  
E= I love that idea  
J= all right one bubble bath coming right up  
E= I can't wait **

I go and run a nice and warm bubble bath for Erin

**J= hey Erin are you ready because your bubble is ready for you to get in and relax  
E= oh yeah I am so ready I'm coming**_** ( once she gets In the tube jay starts massaging her feet and then notice Erin is looking at her phone) **_**  
J= hey babe what are you doing  
E= I am looking up ways of getting labor started I am so done being pregnant and beside I just want to meet her already  
J= I know what you mean did you find any good ways to induce labor  
E= let's see I could try and eat some spicy food or pineapples or maybe drink some Castro oil  
J= I guess tomorrow I need to go to the store for those things anything else it says to help induce labor  
E= just exercising, walking mainly also there's something you might like to help me with  
J= oh really what is it  
E= it says have sex  
J= no it doesn't say that  
E= yes it does look **_**( she shows him her phone) **_**  
J= wow I love that idea so when can we try that  
E= maybe after my nice bubble bath  
J= that works for me  
E= I guess we will have to have sex at least twice a day to see if it does anything. So once in the morning and once's at night time hopefully something works so we can finally hold her in our arms **  
**J= I completely agree with you I just want to see her little face already **

About 30 minutes later Erin gets out of the tube we go a couple rounds of sex and then we fall asleep. The next I went to the store and brought all kinds of spicy foods and a lot of pineapple hopefully something will help labor start soon. Once it hit November 1st we knew nothing was working Camryn wants to come on her own. Hopefully it's soon because we are so ready to hold her in our arms.

**Erin's POV:** I can't believe I can have Camryn any day now right now I am four days over my due date over the last week and half me and jay try anything to help induce labor from eating pineapples to eating a lot of spicy food even having sex a lot. I even try Castro oil and nothing has work when I went to my doctor yesterday she told me if I don't go into later by the 9th she will induce me on the 12th. I just how here soon she decide to come out. Right now I am just relaxing on the couch try to help my back from not hurting. I am home alone because jay is at work when all of sudden I feel like I peed myself so I go and change my pants but after I change the water is still coming and then the pain starts to not pick up. Of course I get sent to voicemail because he isn't picking up. So I decide to call platt to see if she knows if the unit is busy at all

**P= hello this is sergeant platt if the 21st districts how may I help you  
E= hey platt it's Erin  
P= hey Erin how does it go aren't you Bored out of your mind yet  
E=Oh yes I am so do you know if jay and the team are busy right now with a case  
P= I don't think so I think they all are doing paperwork upstairs why do you ask  
E= well I am trying to reach jay for something  
P= okay I just hope you don't want me to go upstairs to see if they are busy or not  
E= actually could you  
P= what's so important you having that little girl all of suddenly  
E= well actually I am in labor right now  
P= wow that's exciting oh my will go check and have him call you back all right  
E= all right thanks Trudy **_**( hangs up) **_

_( in the bullpen) _

**AR= he shoots he...  
KA= hey miss**_** ( everyone laughs) **_**  
AD= you are an idiot Adam  
AR= come on I'm bored  
P= hey kids where is jay  
KA= he is in the bathroom what's up platt  
P= well can one of you goof balls get him I need to talk to him  
KA= hey I will go get him for you sergeant  
AD= sergeant what's going on  
P= I will let jay tell you guys  
J= hey Trudy Kevin said you want to talk to me  
P= is your phone died  
J= I don't think so why  
P= well I would check your message  
J= okay let me see **_**( he does ) **_**I have a voice mail form Erin **_**( he listen to it) **_**  
AR= what does it say  
J= all it said was I need to call her back  
KA= I guess you better call her back **  
**J= **_**( calls Erin)**_** hey babe what's up  
E= I how you weren't busy  
J= no I wasn't so what's wrong  
E= nothing is wrong it's just I think our daughter finally wants to make an entrance into this world  
J= wait are you sure  
E= yes I am sure my water just broke  
J= all right I will tell hank and I will be there shortly  
E= all right see you soon but please can you hurry  
J= I will hey Erin I love you  
E= I love you too now get here **_**( hangs up) **_**  
KA= so what's going on  
J= well Erin is finally in labor we will be having a baby today  
AR= wow congrats buddy  
J= thanks guys I got to go tell hank that I have to leave**_** ( hank steps into the bullpen ) **_**  
HV= no you don't go tell erin I said good luck  
J= I will thanks I got it go  
KB= tell Erin she will do great  
J= I will bye guys  
**  
Jay leaves work and arrives home within ten minutes

**E= jay is that you  
J= yes it is babe I'm here  
E= great come here**_** ( grabs his hand) **_**thank god you are here  
J= of course I am here so how long as labor been going on  
E= it's been all day with The contractions and it's been about an hour since my water has broken  
J= why didn't you call me sooner  
E= well the pain was mostly in my back and it didn't hurt that bad but then once my water broke the pain started to really hurt  
J= well look on the brighter side our daughter is finally ready to be born  
E= good point but she sure took her sweet time to come out  
J= yes she did so where is the hospital bag at  
E= it's by the door  
J= so are you okay with walking to the car or should I carry you  
E= I think I will be fine just walking  
J= all right after you  
E= don't forget my stuff  
J= I won't now let's go meet our daughter  
E= yes let's go meet her **

**Jay's POV: **I still can't believe we are so close to meeting our daughter Erin is four days over her due date and we try everything to jump start labor but nothing seem to work. When I was at work and heard platt was looking for me I thought it has something to do with a CI but it wasn't and she told me to check my once I did I called Erin back and she told me I need to get home because she was finally in labor. I was so excited so I race home and help Erik get into the car and we head toward med. once we get there we walk in and of course the first people we see is Will

**WH= hey guys what are you doing here  
J= well it looks like our daughter is ready to come out and meet everyone  
WH= wow that's exciting let's get you into a room to check you out who is your doctor I will call them and let them know you are here  
E= my doctor is  
WH= all right I will call him here is your room I will send in a nurse to get you checked out  
J= all right thanks will  
WH= your welcome good luck  
E= thanks will **_**( he leaves) **_

Once Erin gets change into a hospital grown the nurse get her checked out

**NM= hey guys I guess it's time to have this baby  
J= it's only four day's past her due date  
E= let me guess Will told you we were here And that's why you came to say hi  
NM= well kind of he told me but your doctor wanted me to watch over you while she gets to deliver some other babies  
J= that's good  
E= so Natalie tell I am in labor and my water did break  
NM= let's hope so let me check you**_**( she checks her) **_**so looks like you are in labor you are about 3 cm and your water did Break but there is still some water in the sack  
E= wait what does that mean  
NM= it means your water broke but when it stop it built more water up but don't worry it happens all the time we I'll wait to see if it breaks again  
J= what if it doesn't  
NM= then we will break it for here but other than that you guys are all set now it's just the waiting game  
E= that sounds like fun  
NM= a nurse will be in here shortly to move you to the labor and delivery floor  
E= all right  
NM= once you guys are up there maybe to help past the time you guys can walk around the floor just to see if that helps gets labor to move along more  
J= all right we will try that thanks Natalie  
NM= no problem if you guys need anything just have them page me  
E= will do Natalie see you **_**( she leaves) **_

About 10 minutes later a nurse got us Transferred up to the labor and delivery floor.

**J= so would you like to take a walk around or would you like to sit here  
E= why not maybe it will help meet our daughter a lot after  
J= all right let's go **

We start walking around the floor Erin gets a few contractions so we have to stop for a few minutes until they pass as we walk I start thinking about our relationship

**E= what are you thinking about  
J= nothing  
E= jay come on I know you too well so what you thinking about  
J= I guess you do know me too well  
E= yes I do so what's going on in your mind  
J= I am just thinking about our whole relationship up to this point  
E= oh you were  
J= yes I was it's been a crazy ride with me and you  
E= yes it has been  
J= so what did you think of me when you first meet me  
E= oh god I don't know  
J= yes you do so  
E= well first off I was wondering why hank gave me you and not partner me up with Jules or even Antonio  
J= seriously Erin  
E= I am serious  
J= okay what else  
E= why does this looking boy join the unit he seems like he follows the rules too much  
J= come on no you didn't think that  
E= yes I did but then it turns out he has broken a few ruled himself  
J= oh really that want you honestly though about me  
E= oh yeah that's what I though about you at first  
J= I hope it Change  
E= it did so what did you think of me when you first meet me  
J= well like you I though maybe I would be paired up with Antonio but then hank paired me up with the mist Beautiful woman I ever did see  
E= oh how sweet  
J= but then two months after we became parters I got told by her father figure that I'd I want to stay in this unit I will keep it in my pants  
E= well I'm so glad you didn't listen to him  
J= same here and so glad he didn't kick me out of the unit  
E= same here  
J= god knows how many times he threatens to throw me out of the unit  
E= I am so glad he didn't follow thought on those threats  
J= same here  
E= we have a story to tell our daughter when she is finally older  
J= yes especially with the way her grandpa was toward her daddy for the longest time  
E= I bet you will be the same way with the guys she wants to once she is finally old enough to start dating  
J= oh yea I guess I see hanks point  
E= oh yea but maybe leave out the part about the keep it in your pants  
J= oh yeah it would make her ask a lot of questions  
E= oh yea for sure let's go back to our room and just lay down  
J= all right let's go **

We head back to our room and about 30 minutes later Natalie comes and checks on Erin again

**NM= so I will say all that walking around did you guys some good  
E= really how am I doing  
NM= well you are about 6 1/2 CM  
J= that's good right  
NM= oh yeah do at this point this is going to be one of your last chances for me to ask you this would you like an epidural  
E= no I don't think so I'm good  
NM= all right if you change your mind please let me know  
E= I will do did my water break anymore Natalie  
NM= no it didn't I will break it for you  
J= all right**_** ( she breaks the water) **_**  
NM= hopefully now your labor will speed up more and you guys can meet your daughter very soon  
E= yeah hopefully ( Natalie leaves)  
J= hey babe why don't you take a nap so you can save some of your energy  
E= that sounds nice how about you come lay with me and we both take a nap together  
J= I like that idea very much **

So I climbed into the bed with Erin within five minutes we were both asleep. A couple hours later Erin wakes up with some strong contractions

**E= I think she is tell me to stop sleeping because she wants to come out very soon  
J= oh yeah so do you want me to go and get Natalie and have her check you  
E= yes please  
J= all right be right back **_**( 2 minutes later) **_**  
NM= so how are we doing here  
E= I think the labor is getting stronger  
NM= well let me check you  
J= so what is she at  
NM= good news is that you are at 9 1/2 CM do here in the next hour you will get to meet your daughter  
E= wow that's good  
NM= yes I think once your water broke all the way your labor stared to kick in very fast  
J= wow that's good  
NM= so I am going to have the nurse come in here and start getting this room set up because it will be no time before you meet your baby  
E= wow that's crazy  
J= oh yea **

In the next 30 minutes the room got turn into a place where Erin can give birth to our daughter

**NM= all right let me check you one more time hopefully it's time  
E= let's hope so  
NM= so it looks like it's time to meet your baby finally  
J= oh yeah I'm so ready  
E= same here I just hope I can do it  
J= you can do it anything babe  
NM= all right erin on your next contractions I need you to pull your legs to your chest and put your chin down to your chest and then jay will count to 10 and while he does that push down with all your might do you think you can do that  
E= I think so  
J= you will do great babe  
E= all right here comes one  
NM= all right do your job  
J= 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2 and 1  
NM= now breathe good job Erin  
E= am I doing this right  
NM= you are doing fine just do that each time and you will meet your daughter very soon  
J= you got this babe now bring our daughter into this world so we can finally met her **

Over the next 45 minutes Erin keep pushing to bring us closer to meeting Camryn for the first time

**NM= all right Erin her head is out give me one strong push and she will finally be here  
J= you got this babe push with all your badass strength you got  
NM= and she is here **_**( baby starts to cry) **_**  
E= oh my god she is here **_**( cries) **_**  
J= yes she is and she is beautiful just like her mommy ( kiss her head) way to go babe  
NM= here is your daughter ( lays her on Erin's chest) way to go erin you did good  
E= thanks Natalie**_** ( to the baby)**_** hi baby girl I'm your mommy and I already love you so mucin**_** ( kiss baby forehead) **_**  
J= we love you so much baby girl**_** ( kiss her) **_**  
NM= so she was born at 7:44 pm what is your little princes name going to be  
J= do you want to say or can I say it  
E= how about you say it  
J= welcome to the world miss Camryn Nicole halstead  
NM= wow that's a beautiful name guys congrats again let's weigh her and then you can have her back. **

Once Natalie weights Camryn she lays her back on Erin's chest and then leaves us alone

**E= wow she is finally here  
J= I know I can't believe it  
E= she sure did take here time to be here  
J= oh yeah but it was worth the wait  
E= so worth the wait  
J= I can't how beautiful she is  
E= oh yeah she looks just how I dream about it  
J= so do thy want to call all our friends  
E= sure you can but maybe tell not to visit until the morning I'm kind of tried  
J= all right I will be right back **_**(he leaves ) **_**  
E= I may be tried but it's more because I don't want to share you just yet baby girl  
J= hey I'm back and everyone understands  
E= really even hank understood  
J= yeah but he said he will be here as soon as possible in the morning  
E= oh yeah that sound like hank  
J= so may I come and cuddle my girls  
E= yes I though you would never ask **

We cuddle together the first time as a family of three and soon fall asleep.

**Authors note: I did my very best with the medical stuff I don't know any thing I hope you guys like it **


	30. first 24 hours with a newborn

**Erin's POV:** I still can't believe we finally got to meet our daughter she was four days past her due date, but she was so worth it. Right now I am waking up from a nice sleep and all of sudden I don't feel jay beside me or feel Camryn so I start to panic but once I look over at the window and I see jay holding our daughter while he talks to her so I just listen to what he says to her

**J= hey baby girl I'm your daddy and you are one lucky lady because you have the best mommy ever she has the best hear of anyone I know she will love you no matter what you do. I hope you learn how special you are. You made me and your mommy so much stronger you gave us a purpose in life. On emote thing about your mommy you should know is that she is a totally badass**  
**E= hey don't say that word around her**  
**J= oh no mommy caught us already**  
**E= oh yes I did**  
**J= I though you were asleep I hope we didn't wake you**  
**E= I was asleep and you didn't wake me I only woke up beside I didn't feel you beside me anymore**  
**J= sorry about that but little miss Camryn was getting fussy and once I picked her up she wasn't anymore and I wanted you to sleep a little bit longer since you had a long night**  
**E= oh how sweet so what time is it anyways**  
**J=It's almost five in the morning**  
**E= wow she must have sleep so good to not wake up us until now**  
**J= yeah it seems like we got a good sleeper on our hands already**  
**E= yes we do how about try and catch a few more hours before our friendship family come and meet our daughter**  
**J= that's a great idea so do you want her to lay in her bassinet or lay with us**  
**E= I wanted her with us always**  
**J= all right let's get some sleep good night babe**  
**E= good night babe**

We end up falling asleep for a couple of hours and soon I wake up to Camryn crying like she is hungry but then I was trying to move and I was hurting a little also I had jay kind of laying on me but then all of sudden will walks in

**WH= oh sorry if I woke you up**  
**E= no it's fine I think it's time to eat anyways beside you made great timing by coming in**  
**WH= oh I Did**  
**E= yeah can you hand me her bottle she is hungry**  
**WH= yes I can _( he does) so_ jay looks super cute when he is sleeping**  
**E= yes he is but I won't tell him you said that because you might get hurt**  
**WH= good point so here you go**  
**E= thank you will**  
**WH= no problem she is so pretty you guys make a cute baby**  
**E= thanks and yes we do**  
**WH= she Definitely got her looks form you and no jay because he isn't that good looking**  
**J= hey I heard that will**  
**E= oh no you woke him up**  
**J= no I been awake for a few minutes I just laid here listening**  
**WH= so that means you heard everything**  
**J= oh yea especially when you said I look cute when I am sleeping**  
**WH= oh you did**  
**J= I did and I am going to get revenge on you one day**  
**WH= oh boy I better watch my back**  
**J= oh you should so I am surprised you didn't come by last night after she was born to meet your niece**  
**WH= oh I was going to but I was busy in the er and once I was done been busy I was getting ready to but Natalie stop me and said to let you guys enjoy the alone time and we just headed home so I am here now what is my baby niece name**  
**E= will why don't you hold her first then we will tell you her name.**  
**WH= all right _( Erin Hands over the baby to Will) _hey sweet girl I'm your uncle will**  
**J= so Will you are holding Camryn Nicole halstead**  
**WH= hello miss Camryn that is such a pretty name**  
**E= thanks will**  
**WH= your welcome you are such a pretty little girl**  
**J= I think she looks like Erin**  
**E= I don't see it**  
**WH= well I do**

Will ends up staying with us for about an hour before his shift starts. Then we are left alone again for about two more hours until everyone starts to show up

**E=_ ( to hank ) I_ though you would have showed up before anyone else**  
**AO= oh he try to believe me**  
**HV= I did but then everyone keep asking about you guys and then they tagged along in the**  
**end**  
**J= let me guess Adam bugged you the most about us**  
**HV= oh yea he is like a child**  
**AR= hey I do not act like a child**  
**E= yes you do Adam**  
**J= so who wants to hold our daughter first**  
**HV= I think since I am the grandpa I get to be the first one or hold her**  
**E= well technically Will was the first one to hold her this morning**  
**HV= well that's still okay _( holds Camryn) _hey sweet girl I'm your grandpa**  
**KB= oh erin she is so little**  
**AD= so what's her name and what are her stats like her weight, time she was born and height**  
**J= well her name is Camryn Nicole halstead**  
**E= she was born November 4th at 7:444pm she weights 7 pounds and 4oz she is 24 inches long**  
**AD= wow that's good**  
**KB= so Erin did you give birth natural or did you get the epidural**  
**J= she didn't have any pains meds she went all natural**  
**AR= wow a totally badass**  
**E= well I had to show you guys that I am a lot stronger then you might think**  
**AD= you didn't need to show us that we knew that and also that you are the most badass in the whole unit**  
**E= aww thanks guys you are so sweet**

Everyone passes the baby around where they each got to hold her after about two hours they all leave us alone and we take a family nap together again

**Jay's POV;** I still can't believe we finally got to meet our daughter last night and I am still in aw Of erin giving birth without any pain meds she is a true badass right now we are just laying here looking at Camryn amazed at how perfect she is

**NM= knock knock is everyone awake**  
**E= hey Natalie**  
**NM= how is it going in here**  
**J= it's going so good**  
**NM= so everything looks good with both you and baby Camryn**  
**E= all right that's good**  
**J= so what does that mean**  
**NM=Well that means you guys can get out of here in a few hours**  
**E= wait are you serious**  
**NM= yes I am you guys can get to go home tonight**  
**J= wow that's amazing**  
**NM= yea you just need to sign these papers and I will get you discharge paper started**  
**E= all right_ ( signs the papers)_ here you go**  
**NM= thank you I will check on you before you guys leave**  
**J= all right thanks Natalie**  
**NM= your welcome _( Natalie leaves) _**  
**E= wow we get to go home already**  
**J= I know that's amazing**  
**E= how about me and princess take another nap and you go and grab a few things I needs and also grab her car seat**  
**J= that's a good idea are you sure you are fine with me leaving**  
**E= yes I am sure all I want to do is sleep and there is no Point if you sitting around while we sleep and beside maybe while you are at home you can grab a shower**  
**J= wait are you saying I stink**  
**E= maybe I am but it wouldn't hurt to grab a shower while you are at home grabbing a few things**  
**J= that's a good point I guess I will go home grab what we need and also take a shower**  
**E= see I figured so now you better go because after you go and get back the faster we will get to go home**  
**J= got it so text me what you all need or want and I will be back as soon as possible and hopefully I will smell better bye I love you my girls**  
**E= well we love You too**

I leave and head home once I get home I get Erin's text with all the stuff I need to grab once I grab everything I hurry up and jump into the shower once I am done and dress I drive back to med so I can be with my girls. Once I enter the room I see that both of them are still sleeping so I sit down and watch them sleep for a while longer about 45 minutes later Erin stars to wake up

**J= hey sleeping beauty**  
**E= hey handsome how long have you been there sitting and staring at me**  
**J= only for about an hour If not less**  
**E= why didn't you wake me when you got back**  
**J= well I wanted you to sleep so I just watch you for a while**  
**E= well for one that's sweet of you but then again it's a little creepy you were watching me sleep MR. halstead**  
**J= well get use to it I will be doing this for the rest of our lives**  
**E= well I may watch you sleep also**  
**J= oh so you watch me while I sleep too**  
**E= yes I do do did you grab everything on my list**  
**J= yes I did**  
**E= that's good so since she is still sleeping I am going to get a shower and change into some fresh clean clothes**  
**J= all right enjoy your shower babe**  
**E= I will try I can't wait until I can share the shower with you again**  
**J= same here babe counting down the days**  
**E= oh yeah me too**

About five minutes after Erin got into the shower Camryn wakes up so I pick her up and see if she was hungry. But after trying to get her to eat and she refusing to eat I gave up so I jay lay down on the bed with her on my chest all of sudden she was calm again

**J= I Guess you just wanted to snuggle with your daddy didn't you are so much like your mommy already she loves to cuddle also**  
**E= oh my god that shower felt so good**  
**J= hey _( shhh)_she finally calm down**  
**E= oh sorry you guys look so cute just laying there**  
**J= well she was a little fussy I though she was hungry but once I lay her down in my chest she was calm again**  
**E= looks like she wanted to lay with her daddy**  
**J= I guess she did she is totally like you all you want to do something is lay with me**  
**E= yeah maybe she takes after me so well already**  
**J= yes she does so did you enjoy your shower**  
**E= yes I did it felt good to be clean again**  
**J= that's good how about you come and lay down with us while we wait on the papers to say we can go**  
**E= I would love to but hold on a second let me get everyone packed up so once they come to tell us we can leave it will be easy to leave at that point**  
**J= well you better hurry up then**  
**E= _( five minutes later) _all right we are ready to go**  
**J= good now come join us babe**  
**E= you don't have to ask me again ( joins them) this is my new favorite thing**  
**J= same here**

We lay in bed for about an hour then a knock at the dood comes

**NM= hey guys good news you guys are good or go home**  
**E= that's good**  
**J= all right I will go pull the car around so we can go**  
**E= and I will get miss Camryn dress and ready to go home**  
**NM= all right I will call some to come and get you**  
**_ ( 5 minutes later) _**  
**E= let's go home baby girl**  
**WH= are you guys ready to go home**  
**E= will what are you doing here**  
**WH= well I though I would help you guys leave the hospital with my niece**  
**E= wow that's nice of you**  
**WH= yes it is so where is my brother**  
**E= hey is getting the car for us**  
**WH= wow you are letting him drive**  
**E= yes I am now let's go**  
**WH= yes ma'am_ ( at the car) _**  
**J= Hey will I don't know you were a part time nurse**  
**WH= haha very funny I just though I could make sure you get sent home the right way**  
**E= well thank you will**  
**WH= no problem**  
**E= here babe put Camryn into the car**  
**J= all right come to daddy**  
**E= hey will tell Natalie thanks for being there and for helping me give birth to Camryn**  
**WH= I will don't worry**  
**J= well we better get home and you better go save some lives**  
**WH= all right take care**  
**E= we will bye will _( he leaves) _**  
**J= so where if you want to sit in the passenger seat or in the back with baby girl**  
**E= I think in the back so I can keep an eye on her and make sure she is good**  
**J= all right here you go**  
**E= why thank you ( jay gets into the car**  
**J= are you ready to go home**  
**E= yes we are daddy**  
**J= then let's go home**  
**( 5 minutes later)**  
**E= hey jay you know you can go a little bit faster right**  
**J= I know but I have two of the most important people in the car to make sure they are good**  
**E= you are so sweet but it's all right to go a beside I think it's almost time for her to eat and I don't want to be in the car when she is hungry and she starts to scream**  
**J= good point I pick up the speed**

About 20 minutes later we arrive home

**E= how about we just bring her in and later on you come out and grab everything**  
**J= that isn't a bad plan so do you want to carry her in your arms or bring her up in the car seat**  
**E= I think I will bring her up In my arms**  
**J= all rights let's go**  
**_ ( inside) _**  
**E= welcome home Camryn Nicole halstead**  
**J= welcome home baby girl**  
**E= how about let's show her around her house**  
**J= oh yea let's start in the kitchen**  
**E= this is the kitchen where daddy does all the cooking**  
**J= that's because mommy burns all the food she makes**  
**E= Jay Alexander no I don't _( talks to the baby) _Camryn don't listen to your daddy so where to next**  
**J= the living room where me and mommy play a lot of scrabble on this couch**  
**E= really jay she doesn't need to know all that**  
**J= she doesn't know what version of scrabble we play is just yet**  
**E= Camryn your daddy is very silly**  
**J= I try to be let's go to our room next**  
**E= all right**  
**J= this is mommy and daddy's bed room where hopefully you don't sleep in much and over there is the bathroom where mommy always makes a mess of**  
**E= I do not make a mess all the time**  
**J= whatever you say**  
**E= I think it's time to show Camryn her nursery so she can sleep**  
**J= great idea _( in the nursery) _welcome to your room baby girl**  
**E= this is a special room this is where your aunt Nadia stay in when she was alive**  
**J= but now she will be watching over you for your whole life**  
**E= don't make me cry babe**  
**J= it will be okay**  
**E= I know I am just so happy to have you and her**  
**J= same here well it looks like she is tried don't you think**  
**E= oh yeah let's lay her down and maybe just relax**  
**J= all right _( they lay her down)_ sweet dreams baby girl**  
**E= we love you**

Once we lay her down she falls asleep right away once we knew for sure she was asleep we head out to the living to just relax while she sleeps

**J= can you believe we have our daughter in our house right now**  
**E= no it seems so unreal**  
**J= for sure you did a badass Jon giving birth to our daughter babe**  
**E= why thank you I am just glad she wasn't too big because I don't know if I could have push her out of me if she was huge**  
**J= I believe you could no matter what because you are a badass**  
**E= thanks babe**  
**J= your welcome babe I love you**  
**E= I love you too ( they kiss)**

We both decide to lay on the couch and soon we both fall asleep for only a few hours while Camryn is sleepy can

**Authors note: do you think Camryn should be a mommy's girl or a daddy's girl tell me what am you think she should be**


	31. first outing

**Jay's POV:** it's been a couple of days some Erin gave birth to our beautiful daughter and we have been at home since the day after she was born. Camryn has been doing so good she eats every two hours on the dot so that means we don't get barley any sleep but we couldn't be happier that she is finally here. Right now erin and Camryn are both asleep so I get up and make breakfast for me and Erin because I bet when she wakes up she will be hungry about 20 minutes later the door was done and as I am putting my food on a plate I feel hands wrapped around me

**J= well good morning**  
**E= good morning babe _( jay turns around in Erin's arms) _**  
**J= (_ kiss her) _how did you sleep**  
**E= I sleep fine how about you**  
**J= pretty much the same**  
**E= yeah hopefully soon little miss Camryn will be sleeping in longer stretches so we can get more sleep**  
**J= oh yeah I totally agree**  
**E= so how long have you been up**  
**J= only about a half and hour**  
**E= that's good so it sleeps good in here did you cool anything**  
**J= yes I did**  
**E= oh really whah did you cook**  
**J= I fix some French toast**  
**E= oh that sounds good**  
**J= but most importantly I made us some coffee**  
**E= you are really that best house husband ever**  
**J= I know I am how about let's eat before little miss princess wakes up**  
**E= that's a great idea**

We eat our breakfast while Camryn is still sleeping once we are done we cuddle on the couch until she wakes up about 20 minutes later we hear her crying

**J= looks like the little princess is awake**  
**E= oh yea I will go get here**  
**J= no let me go get her this time**  
**E= all right but you better hurry she sounds like she is getting mad**  
**_( five minutes later) _**  
**J= look there is mommy**  
**E= hey princess did you sleep well**  
**J= I think she did because she has a full and stink diaper for me**  
**E= way to go Camryn**  
**J= next time is your turn**  
**E= we will see so I have an idea**  
**J= you do what is it**  
**E= how about we finally get out of here and go places as a family of three**  
**J= not a bad idea so where do you want to go**  
**E= well for one we need a few things form the store**  
**J= that's a good point we do**  
**E= also maybe we can visit everyone at work and let them see her again**  
**J= I think they would love that**  
**E= so what do you say**  
**J= I say let's go get ready**  
**E= but first we need a shower**  
**J= are you saying I stink**  
**E= I am saying we both are stinking**  
**J= good point how about you get in the shower first while I watch little princess and then we switch**  
**E= are sure you don't want to go first**  
**J= I'm fine beside you need this more than me**  
**E= all right I will be as fast as possible**  
**J= you don't have to hurry up take your time babe**  
**E= Camryn I hope you know you have the best daddy in the world**  
**J= I think she knows now go me and Camryn and want to spend some time together**  
**E= all right _( starts to walk away) _hey babe guess what I was thinking about**  
**J= what were you thinking about**  
**E= that I can't wait until we can shower again**  
**J= oh yea same here I am counting down the days**  
**E= oh yea me too _( walks away)_**  
**J=Your mommy is silly**

**Erin's POV:** it's been a couple days some I gave birth to the most perfect baby girl ever. It may her took him longer for Camryn to be born but it was so worth the wait. Only thing hard about having a newborn is that they never sleep more than three hours at a time. But lucky for me I have Jay as my back up we take turns getting up with her I couldn't ask for a better back up with parenting than jay. Right now I just got out of the shower and I am getting me and Camryn dressed while jay is in the shower and dressed. Once he was out of the shower and head toward our first stoop for the day

**E= here is the keys babe**  
**J= wow I can drive today**  
**E= oh yea don't get too use to it I will soon be back to be driving all the times**  
**J= I won't let's go**  
**E= All right let's go**  
**About 20 minutes later we arrive at the district**  
**J= we are here so do you want to carry her in your arms or would you like to take her up in the car seat**  
**E= Let's take the car seat so if our arms get tired we can lay her in her car seat**  
**J= Great idea you ready to go**  
**E= yes I am Camryn let's do you say hi to all your uncles and aunts**

Walking Into the district

**P= make way there is a baby in the building**  
**J= hey sergeant how are you**  
**P= I will be between once I see that little girls of you guys have there**  
**E= well here she is_ ( pits the car seat on the desk)_ I would like you to meet miss Camryn Nicole halstead**  
**P= she is the most beautiful baby I ever did see**  
**J= why thank you sergeant**  
**P= you look so much like your mother little girl**  
**J= I said the same think**  
**E= so is everyone upstairs or are they our working a case**  
**P= as far as I know they all are upstairs doing paperwork**  
**E= so nothing has change since we been gone**  
**P= not at all**  
**J= so can you buzz us up so we can let them see this little girl again**  
**P= actually I will walk you Giuseppe is**  
**E= sergeant you don't have too**  
**P= no it's fine also I want to say sorry I couldn't come see her when she was born I had to be here doing everyone else work**  
**J= we understand so don't worry about it**  
**P= good so hey Underwood cover the desk for me**  
**OU= yes sergeant**  
**P= all right let's go**

Upstairs in the bullpen

**AR= hey Kevin I bet you 20 dollars I'm going to make it in the trash can**  
**KA= okay deal**  
**HU= is this how he acts all the time**  
**AD= oh yeah he doesn't act like this at home**  
**With you**  
**HU= not at all**  
**VR= I can't believe you are friends with Adam Kevin he is kind of childish**  
**AR= and he shoots and**  
**KB= miss it**  
**KA= yes buddy now hand over the 20 dollars**  
**P= what did I walk into a playground or where police detectives work**  
**AD= hey sergeant what's up**  
**P= well if you guys can stop acting like children around here the halstead family of three are here to visit _( shows Erin, jay and Camryn) _**  
**KA= hey jay hey Erin**  
**AR= little halstead**  
**E= Adam back up form my child**  
**AR= wait why**  
**J= because we said so**  
**KA= well I am happy to see you guys I'm surprise you came by for a visit so soon**  
**AD= I bet you guys are super sleep deprived**  
**E= oh we are believe me**  
**AD= let me guess every 2-3 hours eating**  
**J= oh yea**  
**E= she eats just like her daddy**  
**AR= hey that's mean to say**  
**E= well it's true just ask jay**  
**J= sadly it's true**  
**E= so since she is calm at the moment who would like to hold her first**  
**AR= I would love to**  
**KA= I think I feel uncle should**  
**KB= I think Her Aunt Kim should hold her first**  
**HV= _( steps into the bullpen) _I will hold her first so step back**  
**J= well the decision is made here you go grandpa hank**  
**AR= wow now he is grandpa hank**  
**HV= and she is the only one who can call me grandpa hank do I make myself clear**  
**AR= yes boss**  
**HV= hello there miss Camryn**  
**AO= hey Erin and jay this little girl looks good on both of you**  
**J= thanks Alvin that means a lot**

Once hank spends some time with Camryn he pass her on to Kim than Antonio then she went to Adam and right away she started to cry

**AR= guys your kid must not like me because she is crying or maybe she is hungry here take her**  
**E= she isn't hungry and beside she can sense when you are not a good guy**  
**KA= here let her come to her uncle Kevin maybe she will like me better ( Kevin grabs Camryn from Adam and she all of sudden stops crying and lays her head down on Kevin's shoulder) looks like I was right she loves her uncle Kevin the most**  
**AR= whatever Kevin**  
**VR= this is so adorable let me take a picture of you guys**  
**KA= please don't post it online i have a reputation to hold onto**  
**VR= OK I won't but I think this will now be my lock screen screensaver**  
**E= how cute is that**

About five minutes later Camryn start crying again

**AR= maybe she doesn't like you anymore so Hand her back over**  
**KA= not so fast bro I think I smell a stinky diaper**  
**J= oh wow sorry about that Kevin I can take her and go change her**  
**KA= no I can change her I don't it all the time with my brother and sister when they were babies**  
**E= all right here is her stuff**  
**AR= where are you going to change her. In the break room or the bathroom**  
**KA= I am going to change her out here**  
**AR= well I hope you don't change her on my desk**  
**KA= actually I was thinking That's where I should change her _( everyone laughs) _**  
**AR= wait no way**  
**KA= oh yea _( he changes her)_ there you go little girl you all are fresh and clean why don't Adam try and make this go into the trash can and maybe I will finally give him 20 dollars**  
**AR= no way I am not touching that**  
**HU= what's wrong it's not a grenade that will blow up on you**  
**AR= it midnight you never know**  
**KA= do you want the money or not**  
**AR= I guess I do hand it over _( he takes the diaper in shots it into the trashcan and makes it) _I made it now pay up**  
**KA= all right here you go and also here is an additional 20 just because**  
**AR= why thank you Kevin**  
**E= yes thank you Kevin for doing that it means a lot**  
**KA= it's no problem everyone loves Kevin**  
**J= yes they do**  
**E= well guys and girls I think I am ready to get our of here so say goodbye to our little girl**  
**KB= you have to go so soon**  
**J= yes we do we got a few stops to go to before we head home and we want to try and get what we need before little princess over here gets hungry again**  
**AD= well we understand that**

We get Camryn into her car seat and we say goodbye bye to everyone and walk downstairs

**J= bye sergeant see you later**  
**P= bye Erin By chuckles and bye baby chuckles**  
**E= bye platt see you**  
**J= I think she still loves you but now she loves our daughter also but she still hates me**  
**E= she doesn't hate you**  
**J= whatever you say so to the store we go to grab a few things**  
**E= actually can we maybe make one more stop before we go to the store**  
**J= sure where to**  
**E= to visit Justin and Camille**  
**J= of course we can**  
**E= why thank you babe**  
**J= no problem**  
**About 20 minutes later we arrive at the cemetery**  
**E= how about we get the stroller out this time so it's easier**  
**J= Great idea.**

We get everything out and start walking toward the gravestones

**E= here we are _( starts to cry) _**  
**J= are you okay babe**  
**E= yes I am fine my hormones must still be crazy but also it feels so weird to be here with Camryn Like I wish I was visiting Camille and Justin at Hank's house And not here with her**  
**J= I totally get that but Camille, Justin and my mom all are watching over us and that's all that matters**  
**E= I know I just wish it was different**  
**J= I know babe me too how about you take little miss Camryn into your arms and introduce her to her grandma and uncle Justin**  
**E= all all right come here baby girl ( picks up Camryn) so Camryn I would like need to meet a couple people who are so special to your mommy it's sad you didn't get to meet them but say hello to your grandma Camila change your uncle Justin they will look out for you. Justin and Camille I am proud to introduce my beautiful daughter Camryn Nicole Halstead Who is a few days old**  
**J= you guys would be so proud of Erin she was a bad ass giving birth to our daughter**  
**E= how sweet is he Camille you should see hank with her**  
**J= I think hank it's already wrapped around her little fingers**  
**E= it would I make your heart melt because it made mine**

**Jay's POV; **right now we are at the cemetery visiting Justin And Camille I am glad erin Wanted to do this I think she need this. We stay for a while before Camryn starts to get fussy on the way out of the cemetery I stop by my mom's gravestone and told her the happy news and then we headed to the store to grab what we needed and then after we finally headed home. Once we got home Camryn needed to eat

**J= I am surprised she was calm the whole time we were gone**  
**E= I know the only time she cried was because she was in Adam's arms which I don't blame her**  
**J= no I don't either**  
**E= or when she had a dirty diaper**  
**J= but other than that she was a angel**  
**E= she remind me of you today Her calm demeanor is totally something she got from you**  
**J= I don't think so**  
**E= I think so here is her bottle do you want to feed her or would you like me too**  
**J= I don't mind feeding her**  
**E= good because I just want to lay down for a min**  
**J= why don't we do a little family cuddle session on the couch**  
**E= I love that idea**  
**J= well then let's get into position _( they do)_**  
**E= this is just what I needed**  
**J= oh yeah are you happy we got out of the house**  
**E= oh yeah I needed a breath of fresh air to make me feel human again**  
**J= I totally agree with you on that**  
**E= can you believe how tiny she looked in her uncles arms**  
**J= oh yeah especially being in the bullpen with her**  
**E= this poor little girl will be extra protected when she starts dating in about 15 years**  
**J= hold up who said she would be dating in the near future**  
**E= come on jay you know it's going to happen at some point**  
**J= over my dead body**  
**E= whatever you say but I think this little girl will have the hardest time when it comes to dating because the guys have to go through all her uncles from the 21st if they make it through them they got you and her grandpa hank to get through also so I think you will have a while before she starts to date**  
**J= good that's the way it should be**  
**E= yea hopefully I love you**  
**J= I love you too_ ( they kiss) _**

We all take a family nap on the couch and then spend the rest of the day just hanging out. I made some pasta for dinner and then we all fall asleep soon after


	32. first thanksgiving

**Erin's POV:** it's been a couple weeks since I gave birth to Camryn and we are slowly getting used to being pants . Camryn still only sleeps a couple hours at a time hopefully soon she sleeps longer stretches because we both need some more sleep especially Since jay will have to go back to work soon or later, but thank God for coffee it works great to wake us both up when we are sleepy . Right now jay and Camryn are still sleeping since she only wanted her daddy last night. I am up just making me some food once I am done making some food I all of sudden feel hands wrap around my waist

**J= what are you doing up already  
E= oh I just wanted to get out besides I was a little hungry  
J= I can see that what did you make yourself for breakfast  
E= I just made some scrambled eggs  
J= that's sounds good maybe you can share  
E= I don't know if I want to share you might have to make your own  
J= I guess so but I'm not hungry quite yet  
E= all right so why are you up Camryn isn't awake up yet right  
J= no she's not  
E= that's good  
J= I'm up because the bed all of sudden felt cold and empty  
E= oh well I'm sorry I was hungry  
J= it's okay so since she is still sleeping what do you want to do  
E= well first I want to eat my breakfast  
J= oh yeah do that  
E= and then maybe just watch some TV and hope I don't fall asleep  
J= that's a good plan maybe she will stay asleep longer to let you do what you want  
E= here is to hoping  
J= so what show do you want to watch  
E= how about an episode of S.W.A.T  
J= all right let's do **_**it ( the sit down and watch it) **_**  
E= my favorite guy on this show is Hondo he is supper sexy  
J= hey your husband is sitting right here  
E= I know and you are sexy believe me but I have a crush on him  
J= all right I believe you **

We watch an episode as soon as we get ready to watch another episode the princess wakes up

**E= I will be right back the princess is awake now**_** ( 5 minutes later**_**) hey look who it is daddy  
J= hey there princess sleep well  
E= I think she did her what her hair looked like when I got her up prove she sleep well suck bedhead  
J= I bet it was did it seem like she sleeps a lot longer this time  
E= oh yeah I think she slept an extra hour  
J= maybe she is finally growing enough where she can sleep longer  
E= let's hope so  
J= can you believe it's almost thanksgiving  
E= I know it seems this year has gone by fast because last time o checked it was august  
J= well you know what they say  
E= I don't know what do they say  
J= they say time fly when your having fun and we sure were having a lot of fun  
E= oh yeah so much funny like getting ready for our princess to come Into the world  
J= what we did have some fun during that time  
E= yeah maybe your right  
J= did you hear that Camryn mommy said daddy was right for once  
E= baby girl don't listen to daddy mommy is the only one who is in charge in this house girls rule  
J= we will see in a few months  
E= we will so anyways hank invited us over to his house again this year for thanksgiving  
J= all right that's good  
E= oh yeah this year I think we would have been a little busy to either host or cool thanksgiving  
J= for sure I don't think we would even do anything for thanksgiving  
E= oh yea I agree with that  
J= so is it just being us and Hank for thanksgiving this year  
E= no I think he is inviting the whole unit and he might invite your brother and Natalie is that a problem  
J= not at all I like hank  
E= that's good since he kind is your father in law now  
J= I know so do we have to make anything for thanksgiving again  
E= I don't think so I will text hank later on to see if we have to  
J= all right that's good  
E= so who do you think the princess will give her first smile to  
J= I have no doubt that she will give it to me  
E= whatever you say I bet she will give her first smile to one of her uncles or even hank  
J= I hope not  
E= we will see **

We spend the rest of the day just Relaxing and trying to get more sleep. The next day we went to the store to grab some things for the house and also stuff to make a few things for thanksgiving

**Jay's POV: i**t's been a couple weeks since Camryn has been born and it's kind of been hard because Camryn doesn't sleep much during the night. But I wouldn't want to do with anybody else besides Erin, we work as a team like how we do it work: today is thanksgiving and we plan on going to Hanks house. Right now both girls are taking a little nap before We go as they are taking naps I am making a green bean casserole about 30 minutes later the food is done so I clean up my mess and having to the bedroom to start getting ready when I noticed Erin is waking up  
**  
J= hey Beautiful  
E= hey you what time is it  
J= it's almost noon  
E= wow it's almost time to leave For Hank's house  
J= oh yeah I'm going to get ready so if you want you can get dress while the princess is still sleeping if you want  
E= I could do that but did you get the food done  
J= yes I did it's ready to go once we are  
E= that's good let's get dress before she wakes up  
J= good idea let's go **

Lucky for us we were able or get dress before Camryn woke up from her nap once she was up erin got her ready

**E= and the princess is ready to go  
J= well I am ready is mommy ready  
E= yes she is  
J= good let's go to Hank's house **

We get into the car Erin still let's me drive right now so I am happy with that. We soon arrive at Hank's house we get to the door and knock

**HV= hey there is my favorite hip  
E= wow thanks hank  
HV= I wasn't talking about you I was talking about the little princess  
E= wow so I have been replaced  
J= it sound like it  
HV= but I still love you but can I have my Camryn  
J= yes you can here you go hank **_**( hands over Camryn to hank ) **_**  
E= it's all right I understand  
HV= come in you guys  
J= thanks han**k  
_  
( inside) _  
**HV= hey everyone look who is here  
KA= Lindsay and halstead and mini Erin  
E= hey guys sorry we are late  
AD= we understand and beside we all are here a little early anyways so your good  
J= that's good hey will thanks for coming  
WH= no problem besides we really didn't have anything plan for today anyways  
E= hey Natalie you look great  
NM= thanks sometimes I don't feel it  
E= well you do  
AR= is it time to eat yet  
HV= Adam calm down the food should be fine here soon  
AR= thank god I'm starving **

About 10 minutes later the food was done

**HV= all right everyone the food is done erin,Natalie and little Owen get to get their find first  
AR= wait that isn't fair  
KA= I think that's fair  
HV= beside it's my house and what I say goes and since you complain Adam you now will have to get your food last  
E= I guess you should had kept your mouth shut  
HU= oh yes he should have  
AR= wait is it pick on Adam day  
J= not really but when you act dumb everyone picks on you  
AR= Kevin my man can you help me out  
KA= no I can't I want to eat my food  
HV= all right let's eat now **

We eat our food, lucky for us we were able to eat our whole meal before Camryn demands to have some food too. Kevin offered to feed her so that's good. Once everyone was done eating we all gather into the living room to watch some football. Right now Kim is hold Camryn which is good gives me and Erin a break form holding.

**AR= touchdown**_** ( yells) **_**  
HU= Adam loser your voice  
AR= why should I  
HV= well for one you are way too loud  
HU= and for two there is a baby in this room who o believe is asleep  
KB= oh she sure is sound asleep  
E= if you wake her up yelling you will regret it  
AR= what are you going to do  
J= if I was you Adam I wouldn't test her  
HV= oh yeah better not  
KA= I would listen to them  
AR= fine I will lower my voice  
E= thank you **

We end up watching the whole game. Erin ends up falling asleep on me but by the end of the game she woke you and we decide to head home after the game. We say our goodbyes to everyone. Once we get home erin decide to go take a bath and have Camryn join her. While they are having a bath I grab Camryn pj to wear also grab Erin something too which happens to be one of my shirt and a pair of shorts. About 10 minutes later thru both come out of the bath

**E= that bath was amazing  
J= I bet it was so I got you guys some pj while you were in there  
E= you did how sweet are you  
J= I hope you like what I picked out  
E= **_**( see the pj) **_**you got me my favorite shirt of your to wear  
J= yeah I figure you want it  
E= how sweet how about you get miss Camryn dress while I get myself dress  
J= oh I would love that come here baby girl oh you smell so nice  
E= she smell so nice and clean **

_**(5 minutes later Camryn is dress )**_

**J= there she is all dress and ready for bed  
E= that's good I bet she will sleep well tonight  
J=well here is to hoping  
E= for sure today was a long day  
J= yes it was I am happy we went Over to Hank's house today for thanksgiving  
E= oh yeah you are why  
J= well it's nice to talk to another adults other than you no offense  
E= none taken I get what you mean  
J= also it gave us both a break from holding baby girl the whole time  
E= that's a good point it gave our arms a break for once  
J= speak for your self my arms still had someone in them  
E= Jay Halstead are you complaining  
J= no I am not I wouldn't want it any other way  
E= good because it felt nice to fall asleep in your arms once again I always feel more rested after I wake up in your arms  
J= well I am happy to help I am glad I at least got to hold one of my girls in my arms today  
E= (**_** talks to Camryn) **_**Camryn I think we are two lucky girls to have our daddy in our lives  
J= you know I don't want the day to come where I have to go back to work  
E= I know I'm not looking forward to that day either  
J= so I kind of want to start a tradition for us for thanksgiving  
E= you do what is it  
J= it's something me and will did when we were younger my mom taught us to do it  
E= oh she did what is it  
J= well it's where we go around the table and each person say what we are thankful for so what do you think of that  
E= I love that idea jay  
J= you do because I would love to do that  
E= we can do that for sure  
J= well why not start now  
E= well we aren't at a table  
J= I know but it still thanksgiving for another few hours  
E= I guess your right so do you want to go first  
J= yes please so I am thankful for my wonderful wife and our daughter  
E= oh how sweet are you I am thankful for you and our daughter also I think this year has been the best year yet  
J= oh yeah totally agree ( **_**they kiss)**_** so I just remembered something  
E= you did what is it  
J= last year at thanksgiving I ask hank for his blessings to put a ring on your finger and make you mine forever  
E= wow that was last year seems like I have been your forever  
J= same here and hopeful so many years to come  
E= oh yea you and me Babe we are forever you can't get rid of me that easily  
J= I wouldn't want it any other way  
E= me either babe  
J= I love you  
E= I love you too**

We spend the rest of night just relaxing on the couch and watching some thanksgiving movies on the hallmark channel. And the next few days we get ready for jay to go back to work soon


	33. jay goes back to work

**Jay's POV: **it's been a week since Thanksgiving and here in a few days I have to go back to work. Baby Camryn just turned a month old yesterday I can't believe it seems like yesterday she was born. She still can't sleep through the night but she has gone in longer stretches over the last few days. Right now erin and Camryn i'm taking a nap so I am watching some TV while they are sleeping. About 30 minutes later I hear baby Camryn crying over the baby monitor so I hurry up and get her before she wakes Erin up. _( in Camryn's room) _

**J= good afternoon baby girl did you have a nice nap **_**( she doesn't answer) **_**well I will take it as a yes **_**( Camryn starts to cry)**_** oh it seems like you want to get up come here baby girl ( picks her up and smells her stinky diaper) and looks like you need a change**_** ( I change her and she still cries)**_** let me guess you are hungry all right let's go get your bottle **_**( in the kitchen) **_**here you go **_**( takes the bottle )**_** now you feel better let's go watch some tv while we wait for mommy to wake up**_** ( about 5 minutes later) **_**  
E= hey there is my favorite two people  
J= I hope we didn't wake you up  
E= no it's fine I was getting up soon anyways  
J= so how was your nap  
E= it was good I need that sleep  
J= I bet you do  
E= oh yeah I hope soon she likes sleep just a little more so we can get some sleep too  
J= oh yeah Especially since I go back to work soon  
E= oh man don't remind me  
J= hopefully here In the next few weeks you can go back to work soon too  
E=Yeah that's true  
J= so what are you ready for either me or you to go back to work  
E= no I am not ready for either of us to go back to work  
J= I know what you mean so before you can go back to work we should probably figure out what we are going to do with Little Miss Camryn  
E= what do you mean babe  
J= like who is going to watch this little girl when we are both at work  
E= I don't know  
J= I was thinking maybe will and Natalie could watch her  
E= I don't think so babe  
J= why not  
E= well for one they are getting ready to have a newborn anyways. They don't need to worry about another newborn before they have theirs  
J= oh yeah good point  
E= and for two we both work some crazy hours I don't think we should have them deal with no sleep before they have their kid  
J= another good point so what do we do  
E= maybe we can hire a nanny  
J= I guess we can  
E= that way we only have one person watch her and maybe have her be on call all the time  
J= oh yeah we will start looking for a nanny here soon  
E= yeah hey when do you have to go back to work  
J= I think I start back Monday why  
E= well maybe before you go back to work we can find a nanny so I don't have to worry about it before I go back to work  
J= all right that works tomorrow we call a nanny service and set them up for this weekend so we will be happy with whoever watch is our daughter  
E= that works for me so what's for dinner  
J= I have no clue I didn't get anything out so how about let's go and get some fast food  
E= I love that idea so what place are we going to  
J= I don't know what are you feeling for supper tonight  
E= I don't know maybe some chicken  
J= so either KFC or canes your choice  
E= oh let's see how about canes  
J= all right so do you want me to go Get the food and bring it back or would you like to come along to get the food  
E= how about a little family drive  
J= I would love that  
E= all right I am going to freshen up while you get her ready to go  
J= deal babe can I drive please  
E= yes you can my wonderful husband  
J= you are my angel do you know that  
E= yes I do you are my Prince Charming  
J= oh how sweet but go because I am so hungry  
E= I am hungry too babe **

Within five minutes we get ready and go and grab some food. After we got our food we decide since it was still warm our we would go to a local park and eat our food. ( at the park )

J**= wow i'm surprised it's this warm out specially this time of year**  
**E= oh yeah I agree this chicken is so good**  
**J= couldn't agree more I'm glad you decided on this tonight**  
**E= same here I make Good choices**  
**J= you make great choices babe**  
**E= why thank you babe**  
**J= you're welcome you know what I would love to see before I go back to work**  
**E= what is it **  
**J= maybe a sweet little smile from myform my little girl**  
**E= well according to the books and stuff they said she should start smiling at us after being a-month-old so she should be smiling soon**  
**J= well maybe we can get her to try and give us a smile**  
**E= oh yeah let's try**_** ( to Camryn) **_**can you smile for daddy**_** ( nothing happens) **_**  
J= come on baby girl please smile for daddy  
**_**( still nothing) **_**  
E= how about we try and tickle her and maybe she will smile then  
J= good idea maybe she has the same ticklish spot as her mother her feet  
E= that's not true  
J= would you like me to test that out to prove i'm right  
E= you better not  
J= what are you going to do if I do this ( tickles Erin)  
E=**_** (laughs) **_**come on Jay stop please  
J= **_**( see Camryn smiling) **_**look babe  
E= oh she is smiling  
J= I think she was smiling at you getting tickled and your laugh  
E= oh so baby girl you think that was funny that I was getting tickled  
J=**_** ( still smiling)**_** oh yeah it was but she has the cutest little smile ever just like her mother  
E= how sweet are you but are you happy you got to see her smile at least once before you head back to work  
J= oh yeah so happy **

We stayed at the park for about another half an hour and then we headed home to relax a little bit before bed. Over the next couple days we spent so much time as possible as a family together. Right now it's the morning on my first day back luckily Hank told me I don't have to come in until 8 o'clock so I don't have to wake up too early. When I woke up in the morning I saw you get out of bed without waking erin up and go get in the shower. Once I get out of the shower I get dressed and head to the kitchen to make me some breakfast and make some coffee about a half an hour later I finish my breakfast and it's time to leave so I can grab my gun and badge out of the safe right when I open the door to leave I hear Erin coming into the room with Camryn in her arms.

**J= I hope I didn't wake you guys  
E= no it's fine besides I wanted to say goodbye to you  
J= oh how sweet  
E= and maybe it's because I wanted to give you a goodbye hug  
J= of course you did come here you too **_**( they hug) **_**I am going to miss you guys so much today  
E= we are too we just want you to be safe out there today  
J= I will don't worry about it  
E= I will always worry about but as long as you're never going to fall back up it will be okay  
J= I promise I will never go in without back up I swear to God  
E= good because I'm not ready to live without you  
J= couldn't agree more  
E= well you better go before you were late on your first day back  
J= make a very good point**_** ( kiss Camryn) **_**I love you baby girl be good for mommy  
E= I think she will be an angel  
J= let's hope so I love you babe**_** ( they kiss ) **_**  
E= I love you too  
J= see you tonight  
E= all right see you **

After I finally leave I head straight to work once I live I walk inside and for some reason platt greets me with a happy face

**P= hey halstead Great to see you back at work how is erin and your daughter  
J= they both are doing great thanks for asking  
P= no problem have a great day at work today  
J= I will you do the same  
P= all right **

It felt weird to have that conversation with Platt because she has never been that nice to me before i'll let it go for now. Once I get over platt's niceness told me I had upstairs in the first one that notices that I am back is Antonio

**AD= look who's back Jay Halstead The detective,the husband and now the father welcome back  
J= thanks bro that means a lot  
AD= you're welcome so how are Camryn and Erin doing  
J= they are great thanks for asking  
AD= no problem so how has your sleep been been had Camryn slept through the night yet  
J= oh no she hasn't but she is getting better at sleeping longer each time  
AD= well I hope you get some sleep very soon  
KA= also hope Erin get some rest too  
J= thanks guys we hope so too  
HV= hey halstead Great to see you back how is it at home  
J= things are going great  
HV= that's good  
J= so since I'm back who do I get partnered up with  
HV= Who ever you want  
AR= wait he gets to choose  
HV= Oh yeah He can have anyone he wants  
J= so who wants to be my partner **_**( They all raise their hands) **_**  
AR= please pick me I never get chosen for anything  
AD= he sounds like a little kid  
J= yes he does so I decided I am going to choose Kevin  
KA= Smart choice since I'm the best cop in this unit  
AR= that isn't true Kevin  
KA= i'm sorry my mistake I'm the best cop in this unit besides Erin  
AR= still not true Kevin  
J= I love it I'll make sure to tell Erin that you said that  
KA= Great so we are partners today  
J= yes so I have to go over a few rules with you before the day starts  
AR= wow Jay has holes I am glad he didn't pick me after all  
KA= all right so what's up  
J= First thought is something me and Erin came up with a long time ago and she reminded me of it when I left this morning  
KA= okay what is it  
J= don't ever going in without back up and don't let me go in alone or else erin would kill you if I got hurt and I don't think you want that  
KA= oh no sir I don't  
J= good so the last rule is something I made up on my way here this morning which is since  
Erin isn't here I am the only one that drives in this partnership got it  
KA= got it  
AR= hey Kevin if only you were with me still I would let you drive but sorry about your luck  
KA= It's okay Adam you buy drinks the next time we're out  
AD= I love that idea let's get to work boys **

**Erin's POV:** it's been a little over a week since Thanksgiving and today was Jay's first time going back to work since Camryn was born which also means that she is four weeks old already. It seems like yesterday we were still waiting on her to be born over the last couple days we spent a lot of time together as a family. We also found a nanny to watch her once I go back to work in a few weeks. Once we said goodbye to jay this morning we both lay back down on the couch for another hour. Once I knew she wasn't wanting to sleep any longer I walk to the kitchen to make me some much-needed coffee but once I walked in the kitchen I notice a pot full of coffee was already made and a plate with eggs and bacon was on the counter

_**E= " dear Erin I am loving this little note to remind you that you got this you are the best mother to Camryn I love you both see you when I get home love Jay" I swear to God I'm going to have to call daddy already just to say thank you ( calling jay ) **_  
**J= hey babe  
E= Jay Alexander's you know how sweet you are  
J= so let me guess she found my note I left you  
E= yes I did and also thank you for making breakfast and coffee for me  
J= you're welcome I just hope you have a great day today  
E= well you made me smile already so I think we will have a great day  
J= that's good  
E= so I hope you have a great day also  
J= me too I love you guys  
E= we love you too have fun at work we will see you when you get home  
J= I will I'm counting down the minutes till I can see you guys  
E= we are too tell everyone we said hello  
J= Will do bye babe  
E= bye babe ( hangs up) **

So after I get off the phone with Jay I warm up my food and warm up Camryn a bottle too and then we sit down and eat our breakfast together. Once we get done eating we both just sit down on the ground and hang out for a while. About an hour later it was time to lay Camryn down for a nap once I laid her down I decided to clean up the house and do some laundry that has been piling up for a couple days now. About two hours later I start to make me some lunch when I hear Camryn waking up so I go and grab her before I make my food ( In Camryn's room)

**E= hey baby girl did you sleep well ( she smiles) I will take that as a yes, oh girl you stink let's get you changed ( I get her changed all right let's go out to the living room ( we do ) no I'm going to put you down what I make me some food ( put Camryn down and then she starts to cry) oh come here I guess you don't want me to put you down let me go grab a carrier so I can get some stuff done on the house ( she fines one and gets Camryn in it) do you like that baby girl ( she smiles ) good now I can make me something to eat and maybe I'll make you a bottle too .**

Once I was able to get Camryn calm down and make me some French bread pizza for lunch. Once I made my food I made Camryn her second bottle for the day. Once we both eat I put her back in the carrier so I can get more stuff done around the house. About three hours later we both got tired so me and Camryn take a nap on the couch together.

**Jay's POV; **it was finally the end of the day luckily the case we caught today was a easy open and shut case so I have to head home by 5 PM. On my way home I try and call Erin To see if she has made supper yet and she didn't answer I decide to pick up our favorite takeout anyways and get home as fast as possible to my girls. When I walk I'm realized how quiet it is so I tiptoe in the house to make sure I don't make a noise as I keep tiptoeing in I noticed both my girls are asleep on the couch. So I go and put the food in the kitchen and come back and sit and stare at my girls sleeping for a minute. About five minutes later I decide to lean over and kiss Erin on the fore head and she starts to wake up

**J= hey there Beautiful  
E= hey how long have you been there staring at me  
J= only a few minutes  
E= oh wow I must have been tired what time is it  
J= It's about 5:45 PM now I know why you didn't pick up when I called you earlier  
E= you called me I didn't hear my phone  
J= yeah I called to see if you made supper yet and you didn't answer  
E= yes sorry about that  
J= don't worry about it besides you look like you were busy  
E= yeah i was  
J= so how was your day today  
E= it was pretty good but after she woke up from her first nap she didn't want to be put down so I had to put her in one of the carriers we got and carry around the house. It was a little challenging at first but I wouldn't change it for the world  
J= well that's good  
E= yeah we got some stuff done around the house like most importantly laundry so you now have some clean clothes to wear to work now  
J= that's good I would have been happy to do that when I got home anyways  
E= I know you would have but I wanted to do something while she was taking her first nap today  
J= thank you my housewife  
E= you're welcome my house husband but this is your only time you get to call me your housewife got it Mister  
J= I got it I don't want to cross Miss Lindsay ever again  
E= first off it's Mrs. halstead and second good thing you learned your lesson there Mr. halstead  
J= oh I did I know who the bosses in this marriage  
E= you better but I think in a few years will be a new boss in this household  
J= oh really who might that be  
E= I think that might be miss Camryn  
J= oh yeah it will be her Way or the highway  
E= oh yeah I can't wait to see her bossing us around  
J= me either just remembered she get the bossiness from you  
E= whatever you say babe  
J= Believe me everyone at work knows who the second boss is at work beside Hank  
E= oh really that's good to know  
J= oh yeah maybe she will be also bossing tu around too in a few years  
E= oh yeah I can't wait to see that  
J= same here all right let me take this little girl already  
E= all right here you go daddy ( pass Camryn to jay and start to smell something) what is that I smell  
J= that is our dinner I picked up I figured you would be hungry  
E= oh yeah I'm starving so what did you get for dinner  
J= well I got our favorite takeout  
E= oh I have been tasting some sweet-and-sour chicken all day  
J= I figured so that's why I got two of them just for you  
E= Jay Alexander's you know me so well  
J= of course I do let's eat **

We dig in and start eating

**E= oh I forgot to ask you how was your first day back to work  
J= it was good and easy case for once  
E= that's good to hear since we never get those kind of cases  
J= I know right tell me about it  
E= so who did hank partner you up with today since I wasn't there  
J= actually he let me choose who I want to be my back up  
E= wow I am actually surprised he let you choose. So let me guess you chose Antonio to be your partner  
J= I guess my wife doesn't know me as well as I know her  
E= wait so you didn't pick him  
J= no I didn't  
E= so who did you pick  
J= well how about you take another guess to see if you know who I picked  
E= all right let's see oh please tell me you didn't t pick at Adam  
J= no way I might as well work by myself then work with Adam  
E= that's good so that leaves three people I can choose from I don't think you would choose Alvin because he is boring to be around  
J= oh yes he is but believe me that will never get back to him or else he will bury me with paperwork or something  
E= I hundred percent agree on that okay my final guess is Kevin because even though Kim has came along way you don't want to work with another female officer besides me  
J= Ding Ding you finally got it right I got to work with Kevin today  
E= well I'm happy that you had Kevin as your back up today  
J= I am too it was fun hanging out with Kevin all day  
E= that's good did you make sure to always have your back up  
J= yes I did I told him to he better or else you would kill him and he completely understood that  
E= that is good to know to set some rules with him before work  
J= oh yeah I also maybe up a rule to give to my partner for the day  
E= oh you did what was it  
J= that I was the only one that was allowed to drive today  
E= no way you didn't  
J= oh yes I did  
E= but I am glad you made sure that you were safe at work  
J= Oh yeah specially since I have to girls that mean the world to me  
E= oh how sweet well we love you so much  
J= I love you guys so much too**

We finished our dinner and get into the routine with Camryn and get use to jay going to to work everyday


	34. the go ahead

**Erin's POV;** it's been a couple weeks since Jay went back to work he has been pretty busy with back to back cases where he leaves super early and comes back kind of late each night , which sucks but hopefully soon he won't be as busy with work. Right now Camryn is six weeks old she is just change each and every day she is slowly sleeping morning I have to go out the night which is great because more sleep she gets I get and more sleep I get a feel more motivated each day. Right now she's taking a nap when she is I am cleaning up from breakfast once I do that I go and get myself ready because today I have my six week check up with my doctor. Once I get dressed I get it Camryn and my stuff together so when she wakes up we can leave. About 30 minutes later she wakes up so I go and grab her get her a bottle and once she eats I change her and we head to my doctors. We arrive within 15 minutes once I walk can I sign in and wait to be called back within five minutes and the nurse takes my vitals

**N= The doctor will be in a few minutes**  
**E= all right thank you**  
**N= no problem take care**  
**_5 minutes later knocking at the door _**  
**E= come in**  
**ED= hey Erin how are you**  
**E= I have been good**  
**ED= that's good to hear so since I didn't get to deliver baby girl may I ask what her name is**  
**E= of course not her name is Camryn Nicole halstead**  
**ED= that is a beautiful name**  
**E= why thank you**  
**ED= you're welcome so how has life been with the newborn**  
**E= it's been great but I am tired a lot**  
**ED= oh yeah what are we need passes spell everything else is good**  
**E= oh yeah**  
**ED= all right let me check you out real quick**  
**E= all right _( she does) _**  
**ED= so everything looks great you are healing up super good so I'm going to let you go back to work as soon as you want**  
**E= really I can go back to work**  
**ED= oh yeah also now that you are good to go back to work that also means you are clear to do anything you want like exercise**  
**E= does it also include having sex with my husband again**  
**ED= yes it does but make sure you use a condom so don't end up with another ( points to Camryn) anytime soon**  
**E= oh believe me I am I need to get back to work and not have another little one anytime soon**  
**ED= that's good so you are good to go if you have any questions you can call me whenever you need**  
**E= will do thanks again**  
**ED= no problem take care of this beautiful little girl**  
**E= will do see you later_ ( she leaves ) _**

Once the doctor leaves I get Me and Camryn things together and we head to the grocery store to pick up a few things once we do that we head home so that we go can take a little nap

**Jay's POV;** it's been a couple weeks since I've been back at work and ever since I've been back it has been kind of busy and it sucks because I haven't seen my girls that much. Right now I am at work and we finally sold a big case and we are all just working on the big piles of paperwork that comes along with it

**AR= God I hope we don't get any more cases I'm ready to just relax the next couple days**  
**KA=Adam dude do not jinx us**  
**AD= yes please specially since me and Jay would love to go home and see our kids**  
**J= couldn't agree more I haven't seen much of Erin and Camryn since I've been back at work**  
**HV= well you guys are in luck because I know how hard you guys have been working the last week or two that I got the whole unit a couple days off**  
**AR= don't tell me you are kidding around because that's not funny**  
**HV= I'm not kidding around**  
**KA= thank god thanks sergeant**  
**HV= no problem now finish up the paper work so you guys can enjoy a couple days off of no work**  
**J= hey thanks again boss that means a lot to me**  
**HV= no problem Jay I figured you have missed your family and Erin for sure miss having you around**  
**J= oh yeah for sure**  
**HV= also I don't know if you are up to it but maybe you, Erin and baby Camryn can come over tonight for dinner**  
**J= I don't mind when I get home I'll ask Erin which I don't think she would mind either**  
**HV= all right let me know**

I hurry up and finish my paperwork within 15 minutes I get it all done so go and grab my things and head home. I said goodbye to everyone I am headed home to my girls that I miss so much. I Arrive within 10 minutes I hurry up and get inside to see my girls

**J= hey Babe I'm home**  
**E= hey you what are you doing home so early**  
**J= well first of all I miss you _( they kiss) _**  
**E= I miss you too**  
**J= well I have some great news**  
**E= you do what is it**  
**J= well for one we finally closed a big case so no more cases right now**  
**E= well that's good but what if hank calls you guys back in tomorrow**  
**J= that's also part of the good news**  
**E= it is so what else is there**  
**J= well he noticed how hard the unit has been working the last week or two so he decided to give the whole unit a few days off**  
**E= he did that's amazing**  
**J= oh yeah for second we almost thought Adam jinxed us**  
**E= oh yeah and if you would've I might've came down there and killed him because I missed having you home with me**  
**J= I know you would have but he's luckily that he didn't or else he would had a whole line of people that would kill him first me then you and Antonio and then everyone else**  
**E= well that's a good**  
**J= oh yeah so where is Miss Camryn**  
**E= well she is taking a nap but she should be up anytime now**  
**J= that's good I can't wait to see her I miss her so much but I've been at work**  
**E= well I'm sure she missed you too**  
**J= so what are you up to right now**  
**E= i'm just making me something**  
**J= oh okay what are you made**  
**E= i'm making some mac & cheese**  
**J= is there enough for me to have some too**  
**E= of course there is**  
**J= that's good**

Erin make some mac & cheese as she does that I catch up on the case that we had over the last two weeks within 15 minutes of food was done but wait as we sit down to eat Camryn wakes up

**E= oh no somebody's awake I'll be right back**  
**J= wait a minute let me go get her**  
**E= all right I bet she will be happy to see her daddy**  
**_( in Camryn's room) _**  
**J= good afternoon baby girl did you sleep well _( she smiles )_ I guess that a yes you don't know how much I miss seen your face how about let's go see your mommy _( in the living room)_ look there mommy is**  
**E= hey sleepyhead did you sleep good**  
**J= I think she did since she smiled at me when I got her up**  
**E= I bet she did but maybe she was finally happy to see her daddy after so long she missed you so much**  
**J= either way I love when she smiles at me now it brightens up my day**  
**E= couldn't agree more**

We eat our little snack while Camryn has her bottom 15 minutes later we were done eating

**J= that mac & cheese actually was pretty good babe**  
**E= why thank you babe see I can make some food I don't burn the food all the time**  
**J= I never said**  
**E= i'm pretty sure you said that at one point Mr. Jay Alexander**  
**J= are you sure that wasn't Hank who told you that**  
**E= I have no clue but still I don't burn everything I cook**  
**J= whatever you say oh speaking of hank he ask me something before I left today**  
**E= oh he did what was he asking**  
**J= he was wondering if we would love to come over for dinner tonight and I said that I would be fine with that but I had to ask you to make sure that you would be Okay with that**  
**E= oh I would love that it would be so nice to hang out with Hank it's been a while so yeah let's go and hang out with Hank tonight**  
**J= all right I will text him to let him know we will be coming**  
**E= all right_ ( 10 minutes later) _**  
**J= so I text him and told him we would be coming over for dinner and he said to be here around seven**  
**E= that works for me**  
**J= oh yeah just enough time for me to get in the shower because I stink so bad**  
**E= I wasn't going to say that but oh yeah you do stink**  
**J= you love my stunk**  
**E= no I don't**  
**J= okay whatever**  
**E= just go take a shower my handsome stinky boy**

I go and take a shower in about 15 minutes later I'm out and getting dressed

**J= that shower felt so good after a long couple days**  
**E= I bet it did**  
**J= so since we have a little bit of time how about we just relax and watch some TV before we have to go**  
**E= that sounds like a great idea**

We watch some of our favorite shows that I haven't had a chance to watch with me being busy at work about two hours later we get ready to go Erin get dressed why I get miss Camryn dress once we all are dressed we get ready to leave

**J= are we ready to go to grandpa's house**  
**E= yes we are so I bet you want to drive today like usually**  
**J= i'm actually fine with you driving today**  
**E= are you sure**  
**J= I am good I kind of tired of driving all the time**  
**E= so now Will you complain again about not driving**  
**J= for one I have never complain for a wedding in the passenger seat**  
**E= Camryn don't listen to your daddy he has complained a few times before for Ridding in the passenger side**  
**J= don't tell lies to her daughter**  
**E= i'm not telling lies to her you are telling lies**  
**J= whatever we better go or else Hank will wonder where we are**  
**E= good point let's go**

It takes us about 10 minutes to get to Hanks house I Grab Camryn and Erin grabs the diaper bag and we go to the front door

**J= are you going to use your key**  
**E= no I am not I am going to knock**  
**J= okay whatever _( Erin knocks) _**  
**HV= hey there you guys are**  
**E= I hope we aren't late**  
**HV= no you aren't you guys are just on time**  
**J= that's good**  
**HV= come in guys let me take the little princess**  
**J= all right here go to grandpa**  
**HV= she has gotten so big since I've seen her last**  
**E= oh yeah she eats just like her daddy**  
**J= hey that's mean to say**  
**E= what it's the truth**  
**HV= I bet it is**  
**E= anyways what are we having for dinner tonight**  
**HV= well I am making chicken Parm**  
**J= that sounds so good**  
**E= it's one of my favorites**  
**HV= I know it is**  
**E= so how soon should supper be done**  
**HV= you never change you are not the most patient person ever**  
**J= no she isn't**  
**E= hate you too don't gang up on me but when is the food going to be done**  
**HV= it should be done here in a few minutes so don't worry**  
**J= see you get to eat here soon**  
**HV= while we wait on the food to get done let's set the table**

We all set the table in when we get done setting the table the food was done we eat and make small talk luckily for us Camryn stays pretty content Laying near us on her play mat the whole time we were eating dinner

**E= that food istill taste amazing like it always does**  
**HV= why thank you Erin**  
**E= you're welcome hank**  
**HV= so Erin I haven't seen you in a while so how things been going at home with the little one**  
**E= it's not too bad once you get yourself and the baby on a schedule**  
**HV= oh yeah I totally understand that so how has she been sleeping**  
**J= she still doesn't sleep through the night at all**  
**E= but she is sleeping longer each time**  
**HV= oh man I get that to Justin was the same way when he was a baby he never slept through the night until he was almost 6 months old**  
**J= wow we have to wait that long**  
**E= oh my I hope not**  
**HV= so how do you been bored out of your mind yet of just sitting at home and not doing much**  
**E= not really I have actually learned that I like to clean now especially when she is napping during the day**  
**J= wait are you feeling okay**  
**E= yes I am feeling great why**  
**J= well you never like cleaning before so I am surprise you said that**  
**HV= I couldn't agree more with jay you never like cleaning at all when you were younger I think motherhood has changed you**  
**E= I know it has and I love it**  
**HV= I can tell and I'm so proud of you Erin**  
**E= thank you Hank that means a lot**  
**HV= well you're welcome so I'm wondering when am I getting my best detective back**  
**J= hey I heard that**  
**HV= I know I meant for you to hear that**  
**J= i'm kidding I get what you meant**  
**HV= so Erin when do you plan to come back to work you are missed there**  
**E= well I'm glad you asked**  
**HV= you are**  
**E= yes I am off today I have my six week check up with my doctor**  
**J= oh yeah I totally forgot that was today**  
**E= yeah well anyways she looked me over and said that I can return to work whenever I want to**  
**HV= wow so that's s amazing so I should be seeing you at work on Wednesday right**  
**E= actually about that**  
**J= you are ready to go back to work late babe**  
**E= I am but maybe we can give me just two more weeks at home with her**  
**HV= okay so you can get a babysitter or nanny for Camryn set up**  
**J= actually we already did that**  
**HV= you did that's good**  
**J= yeah we figured it all out before I came back to work erin thought to do that**  
**HV= wow that's very smart of you**  
**E= I think you are so you are okay for me to wait an extra two weeks to come back**  
**HV= that is totally fine with me I will just keep Rojas A little bit longer she is doing good**  
**E= oh so you have Kevin's girlfriend working in your unit**  
**HV= wait Kevin is dating this girl**  
**J= you didn't know that**  
**HV= no I didn't**  
**E= wow for being a sergeant of the unit you didn't know that I'm surprise**  
**J= me too**  
**HV= maybe I need to pay closer attention to my unit going further**  
**E= maybe you should**  
**J= but on the one hand Kevin and Vanessa doesn't show much pda or flirt as much at work**  
**HV= oh yeah Unlike you to every since I paired you too you guys have been flirting with each other very clearly**  
**E= no we haven't**  
**J= sadly babe I think we have**  
**E= whatever you say but I didn't think so**

We stay at hank's house for about another hour and a half before Camryn starts to get fussy once we say goodbye to hank and head home when we walked in the door we noticed that Camryn Fell asleep

**J= looks like she tired herself out**  
**E= well that's good how about you go put her to bed what I could change into some PJs**  
**J= that works for me**

I go put Camryn to bed likely for me she stays asleep as a transfer her from her car seat to her crib. Once I knew she was still asleep I left her room and went to the couch to wait on Erin

**E= hey so how did it go**  
**J= stayed asleep the whole time**  
**E= wow that's amazing**  
**J= oh yeah so I see that you're wearing one of my shirts again**  
**E= oh yeah they are the comfiest things ever I think before you go back to work you might have to do some laundry of your shirts**  
**J= of course you wear my shirts a lot**  
**E= I hope you don't mind that I do that**  
**J= not at all I think you look way better in them than me**  
**E= aww thanks babe**  
**J= you're welcome how about we watch a movie and then go to bed**  
**E= that sounds like a plan**

We watch a movie for about two hours and then when it was over I think it was time for us to go to bed

**J= are you ready for bed now**  
**E= I kind of am but I have something to tell you**  
**J= you do what is**  
**E= well remember how I told him that I had my six week check up today**  
**J= oh yeah about how you can go back to work whenever you want**  
**E= oh yeah well there was something else I forgot to say**  
**J= there was one didn't you say**  
**E= well I didn't think Hank needed to hear it it's kind of personal**  
**J= all right what is it**  
**E= well the doctor also gave me the go ahead to play scrabble again with my sexy husband**  
**J= oh really**  
**E= yes but she said we probably should use some condoms so we don't have another little accident again**  
**J= why not Camryn it's such a beautiful kid why not have another one**  
**E= no I am not ready for another one just yet maybe here in a few years**  
**J= i'm just kidding and I get what you mean I hope before we have another one she start sleeping through the night**  
**E= couldn't agree more so would you like to see what's underneath this shirt Or not**  
**J= I want to know what's under that shirt so bad**  
**E= well how about you take me to the bed and you might see it**  
**J= you don't have to ask me twice**

I carry Erin to the room and she shows me her new outfit she bought today. And we enjoy a few rounds of scrabble after having Camryn. The next couple days we spend a lot of time just cuddling since we have much time together of the last couple weeks.


	35. Erin's first day back

**Erin's POV:** it's been almost 2 months since I gave birth to Camryn and it has been an amazing two months. It's been about a month since Jay has gone back to work at first it was hard to be here by myself with her but after a few days I felt good about me and I wanna miss her. A couple weeks A girl my doctor gave me the all clear they turn the work which it seems like it came super fast I knew I needed a little bit more time at home before I was ready to go back to work and that is in a couple days right now I am at home with Camryn waiting on Jay to get home from work

**J= hey babe I'm home  
E= hey you we are in the living room  
J= hey there are my girls **_**( kiss Erin's lips ) **_**  
E= welcome home babe  
J= thanks so how was your guys day  
E= it was great miss Camryn how do you long nap today and she can roll over now  
J= she can I miss that  
E= yeah I'm sorry you missed it  
J= it's okay Babe I figured I would miss a few of her first when I'm at work  
E= well how about we see if she can do it again to make you feel better how does that sound  
J= I would love that  
E= hi baby girl show off your new scale to daddy**_** ( puts her on her back )**_**  
J= come on baby girl you can do it **_**( she rolls over**_** )  
E= did you see that  
J= yes I did Way to go baby girl **_**( picks her up )**_** i'm so proud of you ( kiss her cheek)  
E= I forgot to ask you how was your day  
J= it was all right you too made my whole day a lot better  
E= same here  
J= so you didn't get anything out for dinner tonight right  
E= no I didn't why do you ask  
J= well how about you and you go out for a date night  
E= I love that idea  
J= I figured you would  
E= what are we going to do with Miss Camryn since our nanny doesn't start until Monday  
J= well luckily for you your husband knows someone that can watch her  
E= oh really who  
J= I am not telling you but what do you say can I take my beautiful wife out on the town and have alone time with her or not  
E= I would love to  
J= that's good  
E= so what time are we leaving for our first date night since Camryn was born  
J= we need to leave here by 7:30  
E= all right that gives me enough time to go into the shower before it's time to leave  
J= all right while you are in the shower me and little miss here Will spend some daddy daughter time together  
E= all right I will try and be quick  
J= don't worry you can take your time**

I went and took a nice hot shower about 10 minutes later I start getting dressed and ready for date night with my husband. It takes me a little longer to find something since I have not much that fits me anymore thanks to having a baby. Once I find something I put on a got a make up and do something with my hair and head out to the living room

**E= all right I'm ready  
J= wow erin just wow  
E= so you like this outfit  
J= I don't just like it I love it  
E= well then I'm happy I chose this outfit  
J= I am too **_**( kiss her lips) **_**  
E= how are mode you go get ready while I give Miss Camryn her last final for the night before we leave  
J= all right be right back**

He goes and changes while I feed Camryn her last bottle for the night

**E= Camryn did daddy tell you Who he plans on coming here and watching you while we are on a date  
J= don't even try Mrs halstead you will have to wait-and-see  
E= come on just give me a hint  
J= no way not going to tell you  
E= fine I will start guessing  
J= good luck you aren't going to guess it  
E= hi my first choice is Hank  
J= it's possible  
E= how about will  
J= i'm still not telling you  
E= come on please tell me  
J= nope not say  
E= I will be happy with anybody but please tell me you won have Adam watch her  
J= (**_** knocking on the door) **_**I guess it's time to see any of your guess are right **_**( opens the door) **_**  
KA= hey there is my favorite family  
E= well I was totally wrong on all my guesses  
J= I guess you were  
E= hey Kevin hey Vanessa thank you so much for watching her  
VR= it's no problem we didn't have anything planned  
J= so babe are you happy with who I got to watch her  
E= yes I'm very happy  
J= then we better get going  
E= I guess so  
VR= by the way erin you look great  
E= thank you Vanessa  
KA= come here Camryn come to your uncle Kevin**_** ( takes her form jay ) **_**  
VR= look how big she's gotten  
J= yeah it's been a while since you guys seen her  
E= maybe right after she was born you guys seen her last  
KA= oh yea **_**( Camryn smiles) **_**  
VR= did you see that Kevin  
KA= yes I did she loves her uncle Kevin  
E= I think she loves you for sure  
J= so are you ready to go Erin  
E= yes I am but baby girl be good for your uncle Kevin and Vanessa  
VR= I think she'll be an angel  
J= let's hope so Babe so who gets to drive today  
E= well since I don't know where we are going for our date night so I guess you get to drive tonight  
KA= Way to go man  
J= thanks I might let you drive next time we are working together which will be a long time from now  
E= since he has the best back up coming back to work Monday  
KA= I'm so excited to have you back on Monday too  
E= aww thanks Kevin that's why you are my favorite  
J= hey what about me  
E= you are still my favorite but Kevin is my next favorite  
KA= well thanks but I wouldn't tell Adam that or else he might be a little hurt about it  
E= That is for sure  
J= and nobody wants to hear about it **

We finally I'll leave after we tell Kevin Internet for everything they need to know about Camryn we head off to our first date night since we had her months ago

**E= so where are you taking me Mr. halstead  
J= well it's kind of a surprise but I will give you a small hint  
E= why can't you tell me where we're going  
J= because it will ruin the surprise so are you ready for the him  
E= I guess I am since you won't tell me where we are going  
J= all right your hint is this is our favorite place to go out to eat  
E= I have no clue please tell me  
J= nope not happening me since we will be there in a few minutes  
E= I guess I'll have to wait  
J= I guess you will but luckily for you the place is coming up so how about you close your eyes  
E= why do I have to  
J= because I said so many sites can you please just close your eyes for me  
E= fine I will **_**( she does) **_**  
J= **_**( 2 minutes later) **_**all right we are here  
E= good can I open my eyes yet  
J= not yet babe  
E= why not we are here  
J= first I want to do this**_** ( kiss her lips) **_**and Second I want you to take one guess before I have you open your eyes  
E= I don't know Jay can I have another hint  
J= no you can't just take a guess  
E= fine is it Molly's  
J= you are wrong why would I take you to Molly's for our date night  
E= I don't know I just took a guess  
J= well you can open your eyes and when you do you feel kind of stupid to not even think about it are you ready  
E= yes I am  
J= all right open your eyes  
E= **_**( she does) **_**The purple pig why didn't I think of us I feel kind of stupid  
J= you can still blame it on the pregnancy brain or just the mom brain  
E= come on this is our place we left to go to the most  
J= oh yeah so are you happy with my choice of our date night  
E= yes I am very happy  
J= that's good to hear so are you I need to go inside and eat  
E= yes I am let's go in **

We had inside we get seated and start looking over the menu

**J= hey baby you can get anything you want tonight it's my treat  
E= oh how sweet are you  
J= so sweet maybe when we get home I will show you how sweet I can't really be  
E= oh you better Mister **

Me and jay order our normal steak and lobster with pasta on the side as we wait for the food we make small talk that we haven't had in a while

**J= so do you think you're ready to go back to work on Monday  
E= I think I am ready specially to finally have a actual conversation with adult for once  
J= are you saying our daughter isn't the best person to talk to  
E= not at all it's just I would love to have someone that talks back at least  
J= I totally get what you mean  
E= but no matter what I will miss my l do you you go when I'm at work  
J= tell me about it I miss both my girls while I am dealing with Adam  
E= are you do that's sweet  
J= I rather be with my girls than dealing with Adam any time  
E= well at least you have me all day starting Monday  
J= thank God for that  
E= so tell me what's Kevin and Vanessa your personal choice to watch Camryn tonight  
J= actually they weren't  
E= oh really so what happened your other choices  
J= well I thought about him to watch her but after the last week I think if you needed to us for the night and not take care of a baby  
E= makes sense but I bet Hank would love to watch him no matter how tired you may be  
J= I know but I thought he needed a break  
E= well that's good so who else did you think of to watch Camryn tonight  
J= my second choice was will but he turned me down  
E= he did what for  
J= well him and Natalie are so close to having their baby he's working like crazy plus getting everything ready for their daughter  
E= all right that makes sense so did you have any other choice to either turn it down or you turn them down  
J= no I didn't  
E= well how did you get Kevin and Vanessa to babysit  
J= I was at work when I called Will can you see if you can watch Camryn and when he told me no Kevin noticed how upset I was I told him why so he then offered to watch Camryn  
E= of course you did  
J= I told him he didn't have to and you can always go on a date Night another time and he told me nonsense that we deserve to be hurt since we will be busy once we are both back at work  
E= oh how sweet of Kevin he is so the best  
J= yes he is I told him next time him and Vanessa are at Molly's I am buying the drinks  
E= oh yeah they deserve it**

We make small talk and then our food arrives and we eat our food

**Jay's POV:** it's been a month since I've been back at work it has been busy and stressful dealing with work and home life but it's been amazing. Camryn he's finally mostly sleeping through the night which has been great since Erin is coming I got to work in the next couple days. Today while I was at work I came up with a much needed date night for me and Erin put my plan almost that woman because everybody wasn't available to watch Camryn for us but luckily Kevin stepped up and told me that him and Vanessa would babysit. So right now me and Erin are on our way home from dinner it felt nice to finally have alone time with my wife. When we walked in the door we noticed Kevin, Vanessa and Camryn what is cuddled together on the couch to sleep so peacefully

**J= now look how adorable this is  
E= so cute we should take a picture  
J= oh yeah maybe use the picture as blackmail later on like more babysitting in the future  
J= oh yea **_**( takes picture)**_** I hate to wake them up  
E= oh yea  
J= here I will wait Kevin  
E= All right do it nicely  
J= I'll try **_**( taps on Kevin)**_** hey Kevin we are back **_**( Vanessa wakes up ) **_**  
VR= oh Man I can't believe we fell asleep  
KA= wow this couch is comfortable  
J= Tell me about it  
E= so how was Miss princess for you guys  
VR= she was a perfect angel  
KA= I beg to differ  
J= why what happened  
KA= she may have spit up on me and then Peed on me  
E= oh poor Kevin that just means she loves you more now  
VR= I couldn't agree more besides the only person she wanted while you guys were gone with her uncle Kevin  
J= wow I guess you are her favorite uncle already  
KA= I guess I am but don't tell Adam  
VR= well we will get out of here in what you guys enjoy the rest of your night  
J= all right see you guys on Monday  
KA= see you guys**_** ( starts to leave) **_**oh yeah you better not show that picture to anybody or you both are dead  
E= we have no idea what you're talking about Kevin  
KA= okay i'm sure you don't  
VR= ( laughs) bye guys  
J= bye guys thanks again **_**( they leave ) **_**  
E= they are the best  
J= yes they are now how about we put little miss Camryn to bed and then I can give you the sweetest dessert you ever had  
E= I love that idea let's do it **

We put Camryn down and then we lose our clothes and become more connected than we ever been in a while. We spend the next day just relaxing on the house and spending as much time as a family we did go to the store to grab some things to make us through the week when it was bedtime I let Erin give Camryn are you back in give her her bottle per night to enjoy her last moments with her before she goes back to work. But next thing I see is her walking in the bedroom Camryn in her arms

**J= I guess somebody isn't sleepy yet or she wants her daddy  
E= no it's more like mommy didn't want to put her down  
J= oh I guess she will have to sleep in our room tonight  
E= are you sure you're fine with it  
J= yes I am now come here I want to cuddle with my girls tonight  
E= okay (**_** they move closer )**_** you are the best  
J= yeah I know**

We fall asleep pretty fast the next morning I wake up first and just lay there looking at my two girls sleeping that 10 minutes later Erin starts to wake up

**E= you know it's rude to stare  
J= not really I just watching my beautiful wife and daughter sleepIng  
E= well it's a little bit creepy  
J= I can't help it  
E= well to be fair I watch you both sleep too  
J= oh really you do  
E= yes I do  
J= are you ready for today  
E= in a way I am but also I am going to miss this little girl so much  
J= I know you will but this day will go by so fast she will be home and be with her a little girl again  
E= I guess you're right  
J= wait say that again  
E= no way Mister but what time is it anyways  
J= it's a little after seven  
E= well we better get up and get ready since nanny will be here soon  
J= good point how about you go jump in the shower while I get Little Miss Camryn settled back into her bed and get us some breakfast started  
E= All right great idea**

As Erin get a shower I put Camryn back in her bed and then go and make us some breakfast about 10 minutes later the food is done

**J= hey babe the food is ready  
E= all right i'm coming **_**( enters the kitchen) **_**oh it smells good in here  
J= what are you smoking  
E= why thank you you  
J= you are come come so here is your coffee  
E= oh you are the best  
J= why thank you let's eat before either the nanny you get here  
E= or Camryn wakes up  
J= oh yeah let's eat**

We were able to eat without Camryn waking up once I eat I went and got just for work once I was just in there if someone was knocking at the door

**E= The nanny is here I will get the door ( **_**opens the door)**_** hey there  
PS= hey Erin how are you  
E= i'm good thanks for asking  
PS= no problem  
E= come on in  
PS= why thank you  
J= hey Payton how are you  
PS= I am good so where is little little princess at  
J= she is still sleeping  
PS= wow that's amazing  
E= oh yet but I bet she will be up here in about 30 minutes  
J= so I hope you don't mind but can we ask you to do us a little favor while we are at work  
PS= yeah sure what's up  
E= can you maybe send us a picture or two of Camryn just to help me get through the day  
PS= of course I will  
J= Thanks Peyton that means a lot  
PS= it's no problem**

We tell Peyton about Camryn Hootie and go over to the Cohen case of emergency once we do all that we can grab our guns and badges and head into work. Luckily for me erin let me drive us into work once we get to work we walk into the district holding hands once we walk in the door we see Sergeant platt

**P= look who is back Erin welcome mat  
E= thanks platt it's great to be back  
P= so how is your little mini me doing  
J= she is doing amazing  
P= that's good to hear well I will let you to go and so some crimes and catch those bad guys  
E= all right talk to you later **_**( we had upstairs into the bullpen) **_**  
AD= look who is back  
KA= welcome back Lindsay  
AO= welcome back Erin  
KB= so happy you're back  
E= aww guys you are the best  
AR= so Erin Since you are back we all talked and we think maybe you should make everyone coffee so here is my cup I take it black two sugars  
E= I am not getting your coffee  
AD= also add him we didn't talk about that Erin he is making that up  
AR= no I am not Kevin help me out  
KA= no way you are on your own buddy  
AR= wow way to have my back  
AD= anyways welcome back **_**( hugs her) **_**  
E= thanks Antonio  
HV= hey kiddo welcome back  
E= thanks hank  
HV= I hate to break up the celebration but we have a case so everyone go beat up **

_**( in the roll up ) **_

**J= May I help you with your vest  
E= yes please  
J= well there you go my dear  
E= why thank you do you need help with yours  
J= of course I do  
E= ( start helping him put his vest on ) so I have a question for you  
J= sure what's up  
E= so while I was gone to hell do you put your vest on I hope not Kim or Haliey  
J= no not them Kevin help me sometimes Erin Lindsay are you jealous of other girls  
E= no I am not  
J= good you have no reason to be because you are the only woman I have eyes for and besides the only woman I want to touch me  
E= that's good to know  
HV= oh my team we aren't going after these two friends Carlos Rivera and victor Hernandez They have murderer four moms and raped eight others they are very dangerous men.**

Hank goes over the plan to catch these guys and we all head out to get them. Once we get to the location we all split up me and Erin enter through the front when we enter we see the man start running away from us

**E= I will get Carlos  
J= all right I will go after Victor**

Erin was able to take down Carlos pretty fast but me and victor got into a fight where he knocked my gun out of my hand he had me in a chokehold but before I could pass so I heard a gunshot and Victor drop to the ground

**E= jay are you okay  
J= yeah I'm fine I'm just glad you are here  
E= well that's why you have back up  
J= oh really  
E= yes really  
J= well good job babe **_**( they kiss) **_**  
E= why thank you  
J=**_**( over the radio)**_** One offender down the other in Custody  
HV= Great work guys let's clean up and head back**

We grab the one guy and return to the district to start doing the paperwork when my desk phone starts ringing

**J= halstead  
P= hey chuckles  
J= hey Sergeant what can I do for you  
P= well can you and your partner in life and crime come see me please  
J= I guess so we will be right down **_**( hangs up) **_**  
E= Who was that  
J= that was platt she needs to talk to us about something  
E= I wonder what  
J= Who knows let's go find out  
E= did you do something  
J= not that I know of  
E= let's hope nothing is wrong **_**( downstairs) **_**  
J= hey Sergeant so remember what I told you about calling me chuckles  
P= I don't care I will call you whatever I want to call you  
E= **_**( laughs) **_**anyways what's up Sergeant what did you need us for did Jay do something  
P= not this time  
J= that is good so what's up  
P= well I just got an email from headquarters  
E= oh no what  
P= well you too are up for gun qualification again  
J= wait really  
P= yes chuckles it is that time again where are you girl beat you again  
J= that didn't happen  
E=**_** ( laughs**_**) Jay yes it did I know you hate to be reminded about it  
P= but anyways you both have to have this gun qualification done by this afternoon  
E= that soon  
P= yeah I guess it's been in my email for a month no but also it's your first day back so it worked out  
J= well I am almost done with my paperwork  
E= same here it was pretty easy  
J= then after we are done we go to the gun range in maybe I can beat you this time  
P= I don't think so detective chuckles my money is still on mama bear  
E= Why thank you Platt**

We go upstairs and finish our paperwork and then head to the gun range once we get set up it was time To do you are requalification

**J= so what's the bet this time is it money like always  
E= no how about whoever does better gets to put Camryn to bed tonight and then get a massage from the Loser  
J= I like the way you think Mrs. Halstead **

We do you are gun thing and in the end Erin did better than me like always wants the supervisor said we passed we head home to a little girl _( walk in the door) _

**E= hello Peyton we are home  
PS= hey guys we are in the Living room  
J= hey there is my baby  
E= hey Camryn I miss you so much while I was at work today  
J= so Peyton how was she today  
PS= she was a totally angel  
E= well that's good to hear  
J= yes it is  
PS= so Erin how was your first day back like  
E= it was great  
P= that's good to hear well I will head out of here and let you guys enjoy each other  
J= all right well see you tomorrow  
PS= all right see you guys **_**( she leaves ) **_**  
E= I am so happy to see her I miss you all day baby girl  
J= same here come to daddy  
E= I don't want to give her up just yet  
J= I guess I let you hold her for a little bit longer while o go make us some diner  
E= why thank you babe **

About 30 minutes later I get supper done and meet Erin In the living room

**J= here you go supper is severed  
E= oh steak and shrimp my favorite thank you  
J= your welcome I figured since it was your first day back we have your favorite meal for dinner  
E= aww how thoughtful of you  
J= I know let's eat up **

We eat our food while Camryn just hanged out on the floor about 15 minutes later we were done eating

**E= that dinner was amazing thanks for cooking that babe  
J= it's no problem here let me go do the dishes while you hang out with Camryn  
E= no way I will do the dishes since you cooked  
J= I don't mind doing the dishes  
E= I know but you need time to hang out with Camryn since we got home  
J= all right thanks babe  
E= it's no problem **_**( Erin leaves to do the dishes) **_**  
J= hey baby girl I miss you today I hope you know how much me and your mommy love you. We will always protect you no matter what ( kiss her head ) you would be so proud of your mother today she was able to take down a big guy today and then she had daddy's back by getting the man that was hurting me. She also the very best shot in the unit and also the best cop there is  
E= jay Alexander Halstead  
J= what did I do  
E= nothing bad but you are going to make me cry with all of those sweet words you just told our daughter  
J= oh you heard that  
E= yes I did and it made me love you so much more  
J= I love you so much more each and every day  
E= how sweet are you  
J= so are the dishes done  
E= yes they are  
J= that's good let's just relax until bedtime **

We just watch some tv the rest of the night. When it was time for Camryn to go to bed Erin took her to bed while I jump into the shower when o get out of the shower Erin is in our bedroom waiting on me

**E= are you ready for your massage  
J= I totally ready  
E= all right lay down ( he does) how does that feel  
J= it feels amazing **

Erin continues to massage me but it soon turns into a few rounds of scrabble and after a while we fell asleep after a long day


	36. A eventful Valentine's Day

**RH= restaurant hostess MA= Maggie form med **

**Erin's pov;** its been a little over a month since I have been back at work. it was kind of hard at first being away from Camryn but It has gotten been since the first day. Camryn is now three months old, she is growing each and every day, she smiles a lot more each day. I think at this point she is turning into a daddy's Girl. work has been kind of busy since I have been back but not too busy. right now me and jay are at work doing the paperwork from thecae we just closed when Kevin walked over toward me

**KA= hey Erin you know your my favorite **  
**AR= hey I heard that **  
**E= ( laugs) yes I do so what's up Kevin **  
**KA= can I talk to you and jay in private for a minute **  
**E= yeah sure thing Kevin **  
**J= I will meet you in the locker room in just a second **  
**E= all right let's go **  
**J= **_**( in the locker room) **_**all right what's up Kevin **  
**KA= so the thing Is I am going to ask Vanessa to marry me and I wanted you guys be the first to know **  
**J= wait really **  
**KA= yes really **  
**E= that's amazing Kevin I am so happy for you guys **  
**KA= thanks that means a lot **  
**J= your welcome man **  
**E= hey Kevin may I ask you a question **  
**KA=sure thing Erin what's up **  
**E= what make you decide to ask Vanessa to marry you **  
**KA= well I have been thinking about it fir a while now but what made we really decide it was time to ask her was actually your daughter **  
**J= wait our daughter help you decide it was time to ask Vanessa to marry you how **  
**E= yeah I would love to know that too **  
**KA= well when me and Vanessa was babysitting Camryn last month I watch how Vanessa was with Camryn and it made me start thinking about my future with her like how amazing of a mother she will be so that made me realize that I want to have a future with her and have kids with this woman who I love so dearly **  
**E= oh Kevin how sweet is that **  
**J= I also happy our daughter help you out **  
**KA= me too so I have a few favors I need you guys help with **  
**J= sure what can we help you with **  
**KA= well the favors are more for Erin **  
**E= all right what can I help you with Kevin **  
**J= wait before you ask the favors how soon until you want to propose to her **  
**KA= I would like to propose pretty soon maybe Valentine's day**  
**E= oh how sweet is that **  
**J= wow that's pretty soon **  
**KA= yea so the first favor I need from you Erin is I don t know Vanessa's ring size can you help figure that our for me **  
**E= oh yeah I can totally do that **  
**KA= great thanks **  
**J= hey I just though of something that can help you get her ring size**  
**E= you did what is it **  
**J= maybe us four can go to molly's and have fun and at one point Erin and Vanessa can go to the bathroom and Erin can figure out her ring size some how **  
**KA= thats's not a bad idea jay **  
**E= not at all babe but what are we going to do with Camryn when we go out tonight **  
**J= I bet hank would love to watch her and spend some quality time with his grandaughter beside it's for a great cause **  
**KA= that's a good idea but don't tell hank the reason why you are asking him to watch her because I don t want anybody else to know but you guys **  
**J= I won't Kevin I will go ask him now**_**( he leaves) **_  
**KA= so my other favor I need to ask you is once you get Vanessa's ring size would you mind coming with me to help pick out her ring **  
**E= I wouldn't mid at all Kevin I would actually love that thanks for asking **  
**KA=great thanks Erin **  
**E= it's no problem lets get out of here before someone comes in here to ask whats going on in here **  
**KA= oh yeah especially if that person is Adam**_**( we leave. now with jay)**_

**J= hey hank can I talk to you for second **  
**HV= you sure can whats up**  
**J= so how would you like to hang out with your granddaughter tonight **  
**HV= I would love that is this because you and Erin want to go out on a date tonight **  
**J= yea we would but it's more of a double date with Vanessa and Kevin **  
**HV= oh I see is this your first time you and Erin has gone out since Camryn was born **  
**J= actually no it isn't we went out one time last month and Kevin and Vanessa watch Camryn for us **  
**HV= oh that's good so did you guys have this date plan out for a while **  
**J=no we just came up with it about ten minutes ago **  
**HV= is there a certain reason why all off sudden you guys want to go on a double date **  
**J= okay I promise Kevin I wasn't going to say anything to you about this but since you are watch Camryn such last minute but the reason for this sudden double date is Kevin wants our help with him asking Vanessa to marry him like figure out her ring size and all **  
**HV= wow I am so happy for him **  
**J= yeah we are too **  
**HV= Kevin is the man who deserves all the happiness in the world**  
**J= yes he does so we will be dropping Camryn off at your house around seven **  
**HV= all right see you then **  
**J= see you but remember don't say anything to anyone **  
**HV= I won't I promise**_**( jay leaves hank's office)**_  
**E= so is everything set **  
**J= everything is set for tonight **

we finish up our paperwork and then head home to spend some time with Camryn before we have to get ready for our double date

**E= baby girl you get to hang out with your grandpa tonight are you excited **  
**J= **_**( see her smile) **_**I think she is **  
**E= can you believe she is the one that help Kevin figure out he wants to marry Vanessa **  
**J= oh yeah maybe since she help him maybe they will let her be the flower girl at their wedding when they have it **  
**E= for sure **  
**J= so are you ready to go **  
**E= yes I am **

we head out for the date. we drop Camryn off and head to Olly's we spend a few hours just hanging out with Kevin and Vanessa after I while me and her use the restroom together and some how I got her ring size after I while we went home the next day off, me and Kevin when to a jewelry store and pick out the most prefect ring for Vanessa now I wait until he propose to say anything to anyone else. 

**jay's pov;** It's been a whole month since Erin has been back at work, we have gotten into a good routine with Camryn. Work hasn't been to bad so that's good. the other day Kevin told me and Erin that he is going to ask Vanessa to marry him. which makes me so happy for him. he is the guy that deserves happiness the most out of all the people we know and Vanessa is the perfect girl for him. today is Valentine's Day and lucky for us we only had paperwork to do today once me and Erin done we headed home pretty early for once.

**E= hey babe are you ready to head home**  
**J= I am but I am going to drop you off at home because I have a few things to do really quick **  
**E= all right that's fine with me let's go I want to see my girl already **

once I drop Erin off at home I go and but her favorite flowers plus a fe more things I needed to make this night special for Erin. I already got Antonio to watch Camryn for us tonight so that we can have a nice romantic night . once I grab everything I head home

**J= hey babe I'm back **  
**E= hey we are in our room **

I sit the bags down and go see my girls

**J= hey you two **  
**E= Jay alexander why do you have flowers **  
**J= what I can't give flowers to my wife for no reason at all **  
**E= no there doesn't have to be a reason but why do you have flowers **  
**J= well Mrs. Halstead it's valentine's day **  
**E= oh it is I totally forgot **  
**J= it's already at least I remember and here you go baby girl I saw this little stuff animal and it was calling your name so happy first Valentines day**  
**E= oh how sweet are you Camryn your daddy is the best **  
**J= I know I am **  
**E= so this is how our Valentine's Day is going to be now that we are parents **  
**J= maybe but I actually got something special planned **  
**E= oh you do what is it **  
**J= it includes me and you getting dress up and going somewhere by ourself without our daughter **  
**E= but what are we going to do with little miss Camryn here we can't ask hank twice within two weeks to watch her **  
**J= don't worry I got it all figured out so MRS. Halstead will you come out on this date with me **  
**E= of course I will I love you so much **  
**J= I love you so much too**_**( they kiss ) **_  
**E= so how soon until I have to get ready**  
**J= I say pretty soon we have to leave in about an hour and half **  
**E= all right I guess I will go jump in the shower **  
**J= all right I will have some time with miss Camryn **  
**E= you guys have fun **

while Erin is in the shower I get my self Dress and get all the stuff I needed for this romantic Nighy ready. once everything was set I just wait on Erin to get ready about an hour later I think she is almost done getting ready

**J= babe are you ready yet **  
**E= yes I am **_**( steps into the living room) **_**so how do I look **  
**J= how do you look well there is no question you look breathtaking you don't even look like you just had a baby three months ago**  
**E= oh why thank you babe you don't look to bad your self **  
**J= why thanks **  
**E= so when is the babysitter getting here **  
**J= they should be here any minute (**_**knocking at the door) **_**and they are here right on cue ( opens the door) **  
**AD= hey guys your babysitter is here **  
**E= Antonio you are watching her tonight for us **  
**AD= yes I am so ready to bond with my favorite Halstead finally **  
**J= thanks again for doing this come in **  
**AD= it's no problem I didn't have anything plan and my kids are old enough they don't want to hang out with their dad on Valentine's day anymore **  
**E= sorry about that **  
**AD= it's no big deal; you guys will learn that in a few years with this little one here **  
**J= well hopefully not for a very long time **

we go over everything Antonio needs to know about Camryn for the nigh and then we head to the nice fancy restaurant

**RH= how may I help you folks **  
**J= I have a restoration for two under the name Halstead **  
**RH= yes I see it right here just follow me **  
**E= all right this place is fancy **  
**J= yes it is but nothing but the best for my girl **  
**RH= here we are it's right through this door you guys enjoy your night **  
**J= we will thank you**_**( to Erin)**_ **after you my lady**  
**E= why thank you ( walks through the door and see the candle light dinner) Jay **  
**J= what do you like this **  
**E= no I don't just like it I love it hat it's so beautiful **  
**J= I'm so glad you love it **  
**E= well most importantly I love you**_**( they kiss) **_  
**J= I love you too here sit down (**_**pulls out a chair) **_  
**E= why thank you who know you can plan a romantic dat night like this **  
**J= that hurt my feeling a little **  
**E= I'm sorry I mean you keep surprising me each and everyday makes me glad I married you **  
**J= well I am glad I married you too I am just doing this to show you how much I love you and how much you mean to me **  
**E= you don't have to I already know how much you love me each day **  
**J= I know but I love to show you **  
**E= you are the sweetest **  
**J= I know I am **  
**E= so we should order are food because this girl is starving **  
**J= actually I already order us some food for our dinner so don't worry about trying to find something to eat **  
**E= really how much more amazing can you get mr. Halstead **  
**J= I don't know the night is still young **  
**E= yes it is **

we make small talk until our food arrived once our food arrives we start eating it before it gets cold.

**E= wow that food was amazing great choice for dinner **  
**J= why thank you babe **  
**E= so anymore surprises or can we go home to our daughter already **  
**J= you miss her that much already **  
**E= yes I am sorry babe **  
**J= no need to be sorry about I get what you mean I miss her so much too **  
**E= so can we get out of here already **  
**J= well let's wait a minute I did get you a little present **  
**E= jay you didn't have to **  
**J= I know but I wanted too so here is your present mrs. Halstead open it (**_**hands over a box) **_  
**E= fine I will **_**( opens the box)**_ **jay Alexander **  
**J= what do you like it **  
**E= babe I love this thank you for this ( they kiss) **  
**J= you are so welcome do you know what the color of the stone is **  
**E= what's the importance of the stone or the color **  
**J= well it's Camryn's birth stone and if you look on the back of the necklace it has her initials and her birthday engraved into it **  
**E= jay this is so perfect I love this gift this is the second best gift you ever gave me **  
**J= oh really what's the best gift I ever gave you **  
**E= that would be out beautiful daughter **  
**J= oh yeah I couldn't agree more here let me put it on you **  
**E= why thank you **_**( stands up and turns around) **_  
**J= there you go **  
**E= how does it look **  
**J= it looks perfect **  
**E= thats good because I am wearing this all the time (**_**phone rings**_**) let me guess that's Antonio **_**( looks at her phone) **_  
**J= is that who that is **  
**E= no it's Vanessa she and Kevin are now engaged **  
**J= wow I am so happy for them **  
**E= I know I am too they are perfect for each other **  
**J= yes they are ( jay phone rings this time) **  
**E= let me guess that is Antonio this time **  
**J= actually it's will calling me **  
**E= well answer it **

**J= hey will what's up **  
**WH= hey I hope I'm not interrupting you and Erin's valentine's day **  
**J= no it's Fine our date is almost over anyways we are getting ready to head home **  
**WH= well that's good so I wanted to ask how my little niece is doing**  
**J= she is doing amazing why do you ask **  
**WH= well I will tell you the reason why I ask but first put me on speaker phone **  
**J= all right hold on a second **_**( he puts will on speaker phone) **_  
**E= hey will whats up **  
**WH= well the reason I ask about how my niece is doing is because as of a couple hours ago she is no longer the baby of the family anymore **  
**E= wait are you saying Natalie had the baby **  
**WH= yes she had her and she is perfect **  
**J= wow congrats big brother **  
**WH= thanks guys I just wanted you to know that your baby niece has arrived and she is perfect **  
**J= well thanks for calling us and letting us know will **  
**WH= it's no problem **  
**E= hey will do you think maybe Natalie would be up for us to come visit and meet the new baby girl in the family **  
**J= I bet the hospital visiting hours are over with by now anyways **  
**WH= well jay you are right they are over with but me and Natalie would love for you to come visit and beside we have someone looking out for us that will make sure that happens and that is Maggie so you guys can come visit if you want to **  
**E= all right we will be there shortly **  
**J= see you soon bro **_**( hangs up) **_  
**E= oh my god that's amazing **  
**J= I'm surprise you want to I though you were ready to go home and see our daughter like you have been wanting to do for the past 30 minutes **  
**E=** **well I did but now that we got a new niece in the family I want to go meet her already so let's go**  
**J= all right let's go you can drive now **  
**E= thank god I'm a better driver than you anyways **  
**J= hey that hurt my feelings a little bit **  
**E= you will get over it so let's go **  
**J= all right I'm coming **

we leave the restaurant and head toward med Erin gets us there pretty fast I guess she is excited to meet our baby niece. once we get there we park and head inside to find Maggie

**E= look there is Maggie **  
**MA= hey there guys Erin you look amazing **  
**E= why thank you **  
**J= hey what about me **  
**MA= you don't look to bad yourself **  
**J= why thank you Maggie so did my brother tell you we were coming **  
**MA= yes he did their baby girl is so cute **  
**E= oh my I can't wait to meet her **  
**MA= you guys will just melt over how cute she is it's perfect she decide to be born on Valentine's Day **  
**E= I know so where is the little family at so I can meet her **  
**MA= they are on the forth floor room 714 go on up **  
**J= thanks Maggie **  
**MA= no problem **

**we head upstairs and find their room ( knocking) **

**WH= hey guys come in **  
**J= hey will Hey Natalie **  
**NM= hey guys Erin you look amazing **  
**E= why thank you so do you Natalie**  
**NM= no I don't I look awful **  
**J= I think you look great Natalie **  
**NM= why thank you jay **  
**E=so may hold my little niece now **  
**WH=yes you can here you go **_**( pass the baby off to Erin) **_  
**J= she is beautiful guys congrats **  
**NM= thanks jay **  
**E= I forgot how tiny babies can be holding you now it reminds me Camryn is getting bigger each day **  
**NM= yeah they grow up way to fast **  
**J= so how much did she weigh **  
**WH= she weight 7 pounds and 4 ounces **  
**E= wow that's how much Camryn weight whence was born **  
**NM= wow that's coon to know **  
**E= so do we have a name for this perfect little Girl **  
**WH= yes we do so Natalie would you like to say it or would you like me too **  
**NM= I would love to so Erin you are holding miss charlotte Elizabeth Halstead**  
**E= that's a beautiful name guys **  
**WH= thank you guys **  
**E= here jay come hold your niece **  
**J=** **hey little Charlotte I'm your uncle jay I will take good care of you when you get older. lucky for you when you grow up you will have a older brother looking out for you and also get to have a play mate in your cousin Camryn. I bet you guys will be the best of friends like me and your daddy are **  
**E= hey do I see a little bit of red tint in her hair **  
**NM= oh yes you do **  
**J= wow another red head in the family poor little Girl **  
**WH= hey there is nothing wrong with having red hair **  
**E= I think babies who have red hair are so pretty **  
**WH= why thank you Erin **  
**E= your welcome will **

we end up staying for about an hour just visiting and hanging out then end of leaving and letting the new family get settle into their new life. we arrive home within 15 minutes

**J= hey Antonio we are back **  
**AD= hey guys welcome back **  
**E= sorry it took us so long**  
**AD= it's no big deal she has been asleep for a while now **  
**E= that's good to hear **  
**AR= so did you hear Kevin's big news **  
**J= yes we did **  
**E= but we actually already knew it was happening **  
**AD= no way **  
**J= yeah Kevin ask for Erin's help with the ring **  
**AD= I'm shocked for two reasons one you guys were able to keep a secret in this unit for as long as you guys did and that Kevin didn't go to Adam about this I bet when we go into work on Monday we all are going to hear Adam complain about not knowing first **  
**J= oh yeah I bet **  
**AD= may I ask why you guys are late did you get to busy and didn't see the clock at all **  
**E= no it's more we had to do something before we came home **  
**AD= oh really what did you have to do **  
**J= well we had to stop by med because my brother called and him and Natalie had their baby girl earlier today **  
**AD= wow that's exciting **  
**E= yes it is and I couldn't wait until tomorrow so we head over there right after we got the call**  
**AD= I can't Blame you on that son will getup of here so you can enjoy the rest of your night **  
**J= all right I will walk you out **  
**AD= all right see you guys later **  
**E= see you Antonio **  
**J= **_**( at the door) **_**so thanks again for babysitting sitting **  
**AD= it's no problem call me when ever to watch her again **  
**J= will do so did you get my surprise set up **  
**AD= yes I did you areal set up **  
**J= all right thanks see you Monday **  
**AD= all right see you Monday have a great night**_**( he leaves ) **_  
**J= so babe are you ready for bed **  
**E= I'm so ready for bed but first I want to check on our baby girl **  
**J= all right we can do that after you **

we checked on Camryn for a few minutes by just watching her sleep right when we are about to leave I stop Erin

**E=why are you stoping me **  
**J= well maybe I. have one more surprise for you **  
**E= jay really another surprise I don't need it **  
**J= I know but I want to make you feel special **  
**E= you already do so much **  
**J= I know but just little me finish today off of spoiling you **  
**E= all right **  
**J= good so please close your eyes for me **  
**E= do I have to **  
**J= yes you do if you love me you will **  
**E= fine I will **_**( she does and jay puts his hand over your eyes) **_  
**J= all right walk forward just a little bit **  
**E= jay can I please open my eyes already **  
**J= just now more minute Erin **  
**E= all right tell me when I can open them**  
**J= all right on a count of three you can open them 3,2...and one now one them **_**( Erin opens her eyes and see the room covered with white roes pedals all over the room) **_  
**E= what in the world jay **  
**J= so what do you think **  
**E= jay Alexander this is beautiful I love it and today was perfect so thank you **  
**J= yes it was and your welcome **  
**E= well lucky for us I got you something **  
**J= you did what is it **  
**E= Well you have to undress meet see it **  
**J= that's my favorite part to do **_**( he does) **_  
**E= so what do you think of your present **  
**J= I love this present now let me take it off you **

once we go a few rounds of scrabble we settle into bed listening to each others heartbeat 

**E= I don't ever want today to end**  
**J= couldn't agree more with you Abe**  
**E= hey jay I have something to say **  
**J= you do what you got to say **  
**E= (**_**press her month against his cheek) **_**I'm starving **  
**J= what do you mean you had a full course meal and had about half of my plate how are you still hungry **  
**E= well for one that dinner was a couple hours ago and I am hungry when I am super happy and beside I think we just work all that food off of us **  
**J= good point so what do you want to eat then **  
**E= I don't know how about strawberries and chocolate **  
**J= all right I will go get it **  
**E you are the best **

I go and grab what Erin wanted and I also grab us a beer to go along with it 

**J= here is your beer babe **  
**E= why thank you husband you know what I was thinking while you were getting this stuff **  
**J= no what were you thinking **  
**E= today has been very eventful Valentine's Day **  
**J= oh yeah Kevin and Vanessa are engaged and will and Natalie had their baby **  
**E= I know I wonder what next year will look like **  
**J= who knows it's got a lot to live up to **  
**E= oh yes it does **

we eat our strawberries and soon we go one more round and tension fall asleep after a crazy and great few days 

**Authors note; I hope you like Will and Natalie's baby girl name and I hope to have two or chapter up by the end of this end and sorry the chapter took so long to post**


	37. better back up

**ML= Maggie for med CR= Conor Rhodes SB= Sylvie Brett GD= gabby Dawson**

**Erin's POV**: it's been about a month since that very eventful Valentine's Day everyone was so happy for Kevin, they were so happy he finally found someone who makes him happy. Over the last couple of weeks Camryn has gotten so big she now can roll over a bunch. She is starting to get a tooth in which means she is extra fussy and more clingy which is kind of nice. Me and jay waited a wait after they had Charlotte to have her and Camryn to meet. It melted my heart when they met for the first time I can't wait to see them grow up together  
Right now we are at work trying to find a dangerous criminal that we have been doing for the last week and half

**KA= hey I got something**  
**HV= what do you got Kevin**  
**KA= I just found a door cam footage of him heading south toward a abandon warehouse on 5th street**  
**AD= how long ago was that**  
**KV= about 10 minutes ago**  
**HV= great work Kevin everyone let's suit up so we can finally get this guy**  
**E= hey hank one of my CI just called he got me information and he wants to meet her in a half an hour he said it was important**  
**HV= that's fine go meet your CI**  
**J= who's going to be my backup then**  
**HV= how about upton**  
**J= all right that works**  
**E= I will still help you put your vest on**

Once I help jay get his vest in I kiss him goodbye and head off to meet my CI. After my CI tells me the information I need to know I head back to the district to see if the team is back yet. When I get back I don't see any of their cars so I go ask if she hear anything

**E= hey platt do you know if the team is back yet**  
**P= I don't think so**  
**E= that's weird oh well I will be upstairs waiting on them to get back if you need me**  
**P= all right**

I go upstairs and start looking into the information my CI gave me to pass the time. After about 45 minutes I start to wonder where they are they never take this long to bring some one In. About another half an hour I start to panic I just hope everything is going fine

**General POV**: everyone beside Erin heads to the warehouse to finally catch the baby guy, they decide to wait to see if he is inside or anyone leaves or shows up before they go in

**HV= all right is everyone ready**  
**KA= we are ready over here**  
**AR= we are all set**  
**J= were good to go**  
**HV= all right then halstead and upton will go in through the front door the rest of us will go in the back he side to hopeful box him in is everyone clear**  
**All= crystals clear**  
**HV= all right let's go in**  
**J= let's go in**  
**HU= all right**

Within 5 minutes of them entering the building Haliey see something and disappear

**J= upton did you see anything _( didn't hear anything_) upton are you there**

Jay turns around and doesn't see Haliey he starts looking for her when all of sudden guns fire stared and then jay falls to the ground

**HV= is everyone okay**  
**KA= me and Vanessa are good**  
**AD= me and Adam are all right**  
**KB= I'm good**  
**HU= I'm good**  
**HV= what about you halstead _( he didn't answer)_ halstead do you copy me _( still nothing) _upton are you with halstead because he isn't answer**  
**HU= no I am not sorry**  
**HV= all right everyone start looking and calling for halstead**  
**All= all right boss**

Everyone stars looking and calling for jay

**KA= I think i see something over there**  
**VR= all right I'll cover**  
**KA= (_ see jay)_ oh man it's halstead**  
**VR= 10-1 10-1 officer been shot 10-1**  
**HV= where are you guys**  
**VR= near the front of the warehouse**  
**HV= all right I'll come to you**  
**KA= hey jay it's Kevin are you okay where were you shot**  
**J= I don't know it's Hurts a lot**  
**KA= I bet it does let me take check here you got let me take off your vest ( he does) okay your vest caught the one in your belly but you got a bullet in your left shoulder it's bleeding a lot**  
**HV= halstead! Are you okay**  
**J= I think so it just hurts a lot**  
**HV= I bet so did anybody call a ambulance yet**  
**VR= yes they should be here any minute**  
**HV= all right me and Kevin will stay here with jay the rest of you clear the warehouse and wait for the paramedics to show up**  
**All= got it boss**  
**AD= hey boss who's going to call Erin**  
**AO= I called her now go bye jay hang in there all right**  
**J= I'll try hey Kevin**  
**KA= yeah buddy what's up**  
**J= can you promise me two things**  
**KA= sure what's up**  
**J= promise me that you will take care of both Erin and Camryn and tell them I love them very much_ ( slowly starts to pass out) _**  
**HV= hey jay don't you say that you will be fine you will tell them this yourself**  
**KB= hey the paramedics are here**  
**SB= what did we got**  
**KA= a gun shot to the left shoulder he is loosing a lot of blood**  
**GD= all right let's take a look ( notice it's jay they are talking about) oh my god jay hang in there**

Gabby and Brett work on getting jay's bleeding under control once they do they get him on the stretcher and into the ambulance on the way to Med . Hank decide to ride with jay

**ML= all right Brett, Dawson what do we got**  
**SB= detective jay Halstead 33 years old GSW to the left shoulder**  
**ML= wait it's jay**  
**GD= yes so is Will working today**  
**ML= yes he is I will page him DR, Choi I need you trauma 4**  
**EC= all right I'm coming**

Ethan starts to look over jay back at the district erin continues to get worried that the team isn't back yet so she finally heads back downstairs to check in with platt

**E= sorry to keep bugging you but I feel something is wrong you haven't heard anything from the team right**  
**P= no I haven't sorry erin**  
**E= something seems off today**  
**P= here let me check to see if I can track them all**  
**E= all right thanks sarge**  
**P= it's no problem**

Right at platt is looking up where the team is Erin's phone rings

**E= it's Alvin finally _( answer it)_ hey Alvin where are you guys at**  
**AO= well erin I got something to tell you**  
**E= Alvin you are scaring me**  
**AO= I hate to tell you this but jay has been shot**  
**E= what did you just say**  
**AO= sorry erin but jay was shot he should be at med right now**  
**E= _( starts to cry )_ all right thanks Alvin _( hangs up )_**  
**P= Erin's what's wrong**  
**E= I knew something was wrong**  
**P= Erin what happen**  
**E= jay .., was shot**  
**P= oh my god Erin.**  
**E= I need to get to med**  
**P= here let me drive you**  
**E= thanks platt**  
**P= is no problem Hudge cover the desk for the day**  
**JH= you got just Sarge**

Erin and Trudy drive as fast as they can to get to med. once they arrive Erin runs in to get information on jay

**E= Maggie where is jay**  
**ML= he is surgery**  
**E= oh my gif how bad is it**  
**ML= they don't know**  
**HV= hey Erin**  
**E= hank what happen**  
**HV= I don't know we were going through the ware house to pin the guy in and then all of sudden we all heard gun fire though out the warehouse after a minute Kevin found jay shot twice**  
**E= he was shot twice**  
**KA= yeah the Vest got the one in his stomach**  
**E= well that's good**  
**KA= but he got shot in his left shoulder and has lose a lot of blood**  
**E= oh god I can't lose him**  
**KA= you won't Erin he is fighting to get back to you and Camryn so he will be fine**  
**WH= hey guys**  
**E= Will do you know anything yet**  
**WH= I don't know anything yet Conor is working on him now he should be done soon**  
**E= I hope it soon**  
**HV= here let's all go sit down in the waiting room**

They all go to the waiting room about an hour later Conor come out and updates the team

**WH='look there he is**  
**E= so how is jay**  
**CR= well his surgery was a little hard it was touch and go for a few but jay is stable now**  
**WH= thank you Conor**  
**CR= it's no problem**  
**E= can we see him now**  
**CR= yes you can but only two people any time he will be passed out for a while**  
**WH= all all right thanks Connor ( he leaves ) so can I come in with you Erin**  
**E= you can but I'm going to let everyone else go in first before I do**  
**HV= are you sure Erin you should go in first you are his wife**  
**E= I'm sure I just need a few minutes to get myself calm down enough before I go see him**  
**HV= all right will and I will go into first**

**Erin's POV:** after I got to med I had to wait a couple hours until someone told me jay was going to be okay. Once I knew he was okay I wanted to see him but I had to first calm down a little bit so I let everyone else go before me it first went Will and hank , then Antonio and Kim, then Vanessa and Kevin and last before I went in was Adam and Haliey as I wait my turn I stay outside the room while Adam and Haliey vest and I overhear their conversation

**HU= I feel so bad for him getting shot**  
**AR= it's not your fault Hales it was totally random**  
**HU= well it was my phone**  
**AR= tell me how it was your fault**  
**HU= well I randomly thought I saw something and I went after it and didn't say anything to Jay as I was running out right or just stayed by him and now that I left him alone he got shot so it's my fault**  
**AR= Hailey it happens all the time you followed your instincts nobody can blame you**  
**for that**

Once I heard Hailey say she left Jay alone for a minute I was pissed off so I stormed into jay's room ready to yell at her

**HU= hey Erin I'm sorry about jay**  
**E= _( angry voice)_ I bet you are sorry Hailey**  
**AR= Erin what do you mean**  
**E= I heard what you just said**  
**HU= what did I say**  
**E= that you didn't have Jay's back and how do you think it's your fault that he got shot**  
**AR= Erin I told her it's not her fault**  
**E= well it is you are the music my husband is laying there in the hospital bed instead of at home with me and our daughter**  
**HU= I'm sorry Erin**  
**E= I don't care about you being sorry please leave his room**  
**HU= wait erin let me explain**  
**E= no need to explain get out_ ( yells) _**  
**AD= all right we are leaving_ ( to Hailey )_ come on it's okay**

After they leave I call myself down and go sit by Jay's side and wait for him to wake up as I wait I text our nanny to see if she can stay longer she said she would so I just watch Jay sleep until he wakes up

**HV= hey sorry to come in**  
**E= hey hank**  
**HV= so I just past Adam and Hailey and Adam told me you yell at Hailey for not having Jay's back why did you do that**  
**E= because it's her fault he got shot and us laying here in the hospital bed**  
**HV= it's not her fault everyone has gone on your own one time or another during a bust**  
**it happens all the time**  
**E= well in the six years me and Jay have been partners name one time we haven't had each other's back or name time not Jay has gotten hurt with me as his back up name one time**  
**HV= there hasn't been one time**  
**E= my point exactly**  
**HV= all right I won't argue with you anymore I will leave you alone if there anything I can do for you just call me**  
**E= all right thanks hank**  
**HV= it's no problem_ ( starts to leave) _**  
**E= hey Hank you can do something for me**  
**HV= yeah sure what do you need**  
**E= can you maybe go to my place and take Camryn for a little bit if not the night I don't want to leave her with the nanny that long**  
**HV= of course I will see you Erin**  
**E= all right see you hank**

Once he leaves I text nanny about hank coming to get Camryn and she is fine with that and I go back to focusing on Jay about 30 minutes later he wakes up

**J= where am I**  
**E= hey babe you are a man**  
**J= oh I thought I was in heaven**  
**E= jay Halstead don't be joking around like that**  
**J= what I woke up to an angel**  
**E= stop you're not funny**  
**J= fine i'll quit the jokes but hey babe**  
**E= hey you how are you feeling**  
**J= i'm doing fine now but you are here by my side**  
**E= i'm always by your side but come on seriously how are you feeling**  
**J= like I've been shot**  
**E= well you were twice actually**  
**CR= (_ knocking on the door _) look who's awake hey jay**  
**J= hey Conor**

Conor checks out and tell me and jay how the surgery went

**CR= all right so everything looks good**  
**E= that's good to hear**  
**J= so the real question is when can I get out of here**  
**E= not so fast Jay**  
**CR= well you only had to stay here for two days max and then you can leave**  
**J= Really two days**  
**CR= yes two days jay**  
**E= so how about his recovery**  
**CR= recovery time is 4 to 5 weeks you need to rest at home for at least 2 1/2 weeks maybe three and then light duty for the rest of your recovery time at work**  
**J= Really Connor that's a long time**  
**CR= it could be a lot worse I will check back on you later**  
**E= all right thanks Connor**  
**CR= no problem see you guys**  
**J= see you Connor (_ he leaves)_**  
**E= so that's good news**  
**J= I guess so**  
**E= what's wrong Jay**  
**J= did I ever tell you how much I hate hospitals and needles**  
**E= oh really you never told me that I guess I learned something new about you every day**  
**J= I guess you did so can we talk about something else**  
**E= sure what do you want to talk about then**  
**J= maybe talk about you yelling at Hailey earlier**  
**E= oh you heard that**  
**J= yes I did so why did you yell at her**  
**E= well because of you**  
**J= me why is it because of me that you yelled at her**  
**E= because you got shot and she didn't have your back I guess nobody told her about our rule, come on it's a good one to have your partners back all the time**  
**J= Erin it's not her fault**  
**E= yes it is nobody is a better back up than me or you**  
**J= Erin what will you want babe _( Erin stars to cry)_ come here**  
**E= no I don't want to hurt you**  
**J= you won't I promise no come here_ ( she does ) _now tell me what's wrong**  
**E= when I got back from talking to my CI You guys weren't back yet I kind of started to worry but I didn't panic yet as time went on I started getting this feeling something was wrong and then finally Alvin called me and told me that you were shot my worst fear started to take over. And why you were in charge and I kept thinking the worst that you would never make it and I'll be raising our daughter alone**  
**J= oh Erin that wouldn't happen I have too much to lose I can never leave you or Camryn**  
**E= that's what Kevin told me**  
**J= Kevin is a very smart man**  
**E= yes he is**  
**J= so do you still think it was Hailey's fault**  
**E= yes I still do**  
**J= all right I won't argue with you over it**  
**E= that's a good idea**  
**J= so are you going to go home soon**  
**E= Jay halstead are you trying to get rid of me**  
**J= oh no not at all**  
**E= that's good**  
**J= I am just saying you might need to go Home so the nanny can finally go because it's getting pretty late**  
**E= well I got it all figured out a way**  
**J= you did what did you do**  
**E= well hank has already picked up our daughter and she ( looks at the time) could be in bed at this very moment At Hank's house**  
**J= wow I guess you got it all figured out**  
**E= yes it does that means you got me all to your self**  
**J= well that's the best news ever**  
**E= oh yeah also I hate to break it to you but the doctor forgot to tell you how to recover in the next few weeks We Can't play scrabble**  
**J= no way I can't wait that long**  
**E= you will have to be said she weren't the only one that has sacrifice something**  
**J= I guess we are in this together**  
**E= I guess we are**

After a while me and jay fall asleep

**Jays pov:** it's been a month since that very eventful Valentine's Day and everything has been going pretty good, Camryn has been rolling over now she is starting to get a tooth and so she is going through a phase of only wanting Erin. Which I am fine with yesterday we got a great lead on the suspect we have been trying to get for the last week and I have. Erin couldn't come with because she had any of one of her CI which meant that I was partnered up with someone different this time which was Hailey. As we enter the warehouse to start looking for the guy all sudden she was not behind me and then gun fire started and I got shot twice. Once I made the surgery I was laying in my room as everybody came to check on me and as I was starting to wake up I heard Erin yelling at Hailey because she didn't have my back and I got shot. Which I don't blame him for being mad because I feel the same way if it was opposite but it wasn't Hailey fault. But at same time we didn't know that cancer it would suddenly happen like a day. But one thing I do love about Erin so much is her love and protection for anybody that she cares about . It's been a couple days since I've been shot and today I'm finally getting out of here I'm just waiting on Erin to come pick me up

**WH= hey bro I guess you're breaking out here**  
**J= well yeah**  
**WH= are you waiting on Erin**  
**J= yes I'm so happy how is baby Charlotte doing**  
**WH= baby Charlotte is amazing she is already sleeping through the night**  
**J= wow that's amazing she's only a month old**  
**WH= I guess we got a great baby**  
**J= I guess you did**  
**WH= oh yeah I have something to show you_ ( pulls out his phone)_ look what Miss Charlotte did this morning**  
**J= oh my she's smiling that's amazing dude**  
**WH= thanks bro**  
**E= hey look it's the Halstead boys**  
**WH= well hello Erin it's it's the Halstead men to you**  
**J= hey babe hey baby girl**  
**E= hey you so are you ready to get out of here**  
**J= yes I am discharge you can take me home now**  
**E= that's good**  
**WH= let me go grab a wheelchair**  
**J= no Will you don't have to I can walk to the car by myself**  
**WH= I wish it was that easy Jay but it's hospital policy you have to leave in a wheelchair**  
**E= see listen to your brother**  
**J= I don't need you two to gang up on me I get it so go get the wheelchair**  
**WH= all right be right back**  
**J= so may I drive us home**  
**E= Jay Alexander there is no way that's going to happen anytime soon**  
**J= well I thought I would try**  
**WH= your ride is here**  
**E= all right get in _( he does) _**  
**WH= I will grab your bag**  
**E= how am I going to push you and carry Camryn**  
**WH= I can take her for you**  
**J= or I can hold her**  
**E= No Jay you only have one arm and I don't need you to hurt yourself anymore**  
**J= I can hold her in my lap with my one good arm**  
**WH= he got a point besides it's only for a few minutes**  
**E= all right here go to daddy**  
**J= hey baby girl miss you so much**  
**WH= well we are all set after you**

As Erin push wheelchair wheelchair I keep looking at Camryn and I think I am still alive to see her grow up we reach a car within 10 minutes once Erin gets Camryn and her car seat her and will help me get into the passenger seat

**E= thanks Will for helping**  
**WH= it's no problem here in the next few days I will stop by and check on you**  
**J= will you don't have to**  
**WH= I know but maybe if you're lucky I will come come with some visitors too**  
**E= I can't wait to see Natalie and the kids**  
**J= all right you can come over only if you bring your family with you**  
**WH= all right see you guys**  
**E= see you will_ (turns to jay) _so are you ready to get home**  
**J= yes I am**

Erin Drives us home when we get there she grabs Camryn and I grab my bag and we head inside

**E= we are finally home**  
**J= thank God I miss this place so much**  
**E= what didn't miss anything else**  
**J= yes I miss both my girls so much while I was in the hospital**  
**E= oh yeah _( they kiss) _ good saying why don't you go to the couch and pick a movie for all of us to watch while I make a something me how does that sound**  
**J= I love that how about miss Camryn joins me while you cook some food**  
**E= are you sure I don't want to have you hurt yourself more**  
**J= Babe I will be fine all that I am going to be doing is sitting on the couch with her in my lap**  
**E= I guess but can I at least put her in your lap for you**  
**J= I guess if that will make you feel better ( they go to the couch and puts Camryn in jay's lap) does that make you feel better now**  
**E= yes it does**  
**J= hey Erin you don't have to worry too much I am fine**  
**E= I know I just worry**  
**J= and that's why I love you so much now go make something so we can relax as a family on the couch**  
**E= all right anything you want to eat**  
**J= nothing really**

Erin makes some for us as me and Camryn find a movie to watch as a family about 10 minutes later Erin comes back in the living room with food in her hands

**E= well food is ready**  
**J= well it smells good what did you make**  
**E= I just made some spaghetti**  
**J= oh I haven't had this in a minute**  
**E= yeah well it's the only thing we had in our cupboards to make**  
**J= oh so that means we need to go to the store super soon**  
**E= oh yeah maybe tomorrow**  
**J= you don't have to**  
**E= nope Hank gave me this week off so I can take care of you**  
**J= oh that's nice of him**  
**E= yeah it was so what movie did you pick**  
**J= I chose the move dear John**  
**E= that's a good movie I haven't seen in a while**  
**J= hey are you ever going to say sorry to Hailey for yelling at her**  
**E= I will eventually**  
**J= well do it soon maybe we should go out on a double date with her and Adam so you can say sorry to her**  
**E= I don't know let me think about it**

We just eat our dinner and watch the movie together as a family and after the movies over we all head to bed

**Autor's note I try my best to write the police stuff I hope you like this chapter I wanted to try something different for by now you can tell but if you couldn't but Hailey andVanessa are apart of the unit it works best for my story if they work in the until with Kevin and Adam **


	38. first food

**Erin's POV**: it's been little over a month since jay got shot and he finally came back to work last week after recovery at home he didn't like it that much at first but after a while he realize that he finally got to spend some alone time with Camryn which he loves. Once he was able to come back to work he felt a little bit but not all the way since he had to go on little duty which is desk duty. I kind of felt nice to know that jay got to know what it felt like to be stuck behind a desk for so long. A couple weeks ago I finally decide it wasn't Hailey's fault anymore that jay got shot so that night we took Adam and Hailey out for diner and I said sorry to her, she completely understood my angry I had toward her. She knows if it was Adam that got shot she would blame anyone no matter what. She seems like a great girl. Jay is back at doing his job as of a few days ago. Right now Camryn is almost 6 months old today she has a check up with her doctor and I have to take her by myself because we just got a big case and hank didn't want to be two detectives short while working on this base case. Right now I am at home cleaning up the place while Camryn is taking her nap. Once I clean up I start getting our stuff ready so when she wakes up I can change her and we can head to the doctor. About 10 minutes later she wakes up so I go and get her change her and we head to the doctor. Once we arrive I sign and wait to be called back within 15 minutes later we get called back. The nurse takes Camryn's measures then leaves the room about 5 minutes later someone knocks at the door

**E= come on in**  
**CD= hey Erin how is it going**  
**E= it's going good**  
**CD= that's good to hear so has she had any milestones lately**  
**E= well since last time she can almost sit up and she has been teething a lot lately so maybe a tooth has came in**  
**CD= all right let me check her out**  
**E= all right**  
**CD=_ ( she starts to examine her)_ well looks like you were right she has two teeth that are almost in**  
**E= wow I figured one but two that's amazing**  
**CD= yeah so since you said she is close to sitting up and has two teeth I think you can start feeding her solid foods**  
**E= really you think she is ready for that**  
**CD= oh yeah most babies start to eat solids around this age**  
**E= all right that's good to know**  
**CD= so everything else looks good but she will need to get shots today**  
**E= she does how many**  
**CD= sadly she needs four**  
**E= oh man poor girl**  
**CD= I know that's the worst part when they are babies they have get lots of shots**  
**E= yeah I guess**  
**CD= so I am going to have the nurses come in and do so that Camryn doesn't think I'm the bad person that gives her shots**  
**E= that's makes sense**  
**CD= oh yeah so see you guys next time**  
**E= all right see you next time ( she leaves and the nurses comes In)**  
**N1= hey here comes the worse part**  
**E= for the both of us**  
**N2= so maybe to make things easier is have her pants off and then you can hold her and we both give her shots at the same time in her legs**  
**E= all right that works for me ( takes her pants off and picks her up) sorry about this baby girl**  
**N1= ready 1...2...3 (_ gets the shots) _**  
**N2= there we go sorry about that baby girl**  
**N1= so that's all we will leave you alone and see you guys**  
**E= all right thanks (_ the nurses leaves) _I'm so sorry baby girl maybe we should go visit daddy see if he can make it all better he does that for all the time**

I finally get Camryn settle down enough so that I can put her pants on and her in her car seat. As we leave I make the next appointment and we head to the district. Lucky during the ride she stay pretty calm once we I park and I grab Camryn and head inside

**P= there is my two favorite girls**  
**E= hey platt do you mind buzzing us up my hands are hurting a little bit**  
**P= not at all see you guys (_ upstairs) _**  
**KA= hey their is my favorite girls**  
**VR= hey I heard that**  
**KA= babe you know what I mean**  
**VR= I know I'm just kidding**  
**AR= hey there is Erin with the bullpen mascot**  
**E= Adam don't you call my child the bullpen mascot ever again**  
**AR= why not she kind is**  
**J= Adam if I was you I would walk away before you put laying on the ground**  
**AR= all right**  
**J= hey what are you guys doing here and why do you looks so sad baby girl**  
**E= well we were at her doctors appointment and this little poor little girl had to get four shots and we came to see if daddy can make her feel better like how he has done so many time for me**  
**J= oh poor baby come here sorry you had to get those shots today**  
**E= it was very traumatic for the both of us today I don't know how I held it together by myself**  
**J= I bet it was sorry you had to go by your self**  
**E= it's all right I understand so how is it going here with the case**  
**J= well we actually just solved it**  
**E= that's great to hear**  
**J= yeah all I got to do is paperwork and then hank told us we can go home after I finish with the paper work**  
**E= wow that's nice of him**  
**J= oh yeah so are you going home now**  
**E= well I was but since all you got it do is paperwork why don't I help you so that we can all go home together**  
**J= you don't have to**  
**E= I know but I think we both need to be near you after that hard doctors appointment**  
**J= all right let's get started**

We get started on jay's paperwork within 30 minutes Camryn starts to get a little fussy so I get up and try and walk around the bullpen with her to see if that will settle her back down. It didn't work so I try to give her a bottle but she doesn't want to. I'm about to give up and just head home when

**HV= here let me take my granddaughter so everyone can get some work down without a fussy baby distracting them**  
**E= hank you don't have to**  
**HV= I know but I Seen her in a few so let me spend time with her while you get this paperwork done**  
**E= all right thanks hank**  
**HV= it's no problem now hand her over**  
**E= here go to grandpa ( hands her over)**  
**HV= have fun doing paperwork**  
**J= oh we will**

Once hank takes Camryn she settles down after about 5 minutes. Now with me and jay paying full attention to the paperwork we were able to get it down within a hour

**E= wow we actually got this done pretty fast**  
**J= oh yeah I guess that statement about teamwork makes the dream work is actually true**  
**E= oh yeah especially with us**  
**J= oh yeah let's go get our girl and go hike**  
**E= let's hope her grandpa will give her up without a fight**  
**J= let's hope so**  
**E= (_ knocking ) _we came to get our girl**  
**HV= well someone just fell asleep**  
**J= wow that's amazing**  
**E= well we got the paperwork down so we will just take her and leave ( jay picks her up)**  
**HV= all right see you guys later**

We get Camryn in her car seat and head home once we get home jay goes and puts Camryn down for her nap while I make something to eat for us

J**= and the transfer was a success**  
**E= that's good to hear**  
**J= so what are you doing**  
**E= well I am making us some food I bet you haven't eaten at all today because I haven't eaten yet either**  
**J= well I guess you are right I haven't eaten today so what are you making**  
**E= well I am making Mac and cheese and some hamburgers**  
**J= that sound good**  
**E= what thank you**  
**J= do other then getting shots today for little miss princess how did the appointment go**  
**E= it went great remember how I thought she had a tooth coming in because she has been teething a lot lately**  
**J= oh yeah**  
**E= well I was right she was and she doesn't just got one tooth coming in she got two**  
**J= wow that's amazing but poor girl**  
**E= I know but you know what the doctor told me today**  
**J= no what did she tell you**  
**E= well for one I told her that Camryn was so close to sitting up**  
**J= oh yeah**  
**E= well since Camryn is pretty much sitting up and has two teeth coming in that we can start her on solid food soon**  
**J= wow really that's cool**  
**E= yeah she's growing up really fast**  
**J= yes she is**  
**E= so maybe after she wakes up form her nap we can go to the store to pick up some baby food for her**  
**J= all right that sound perfect we can do that**  
**E= beside we need a few things for the house**  
**J= yeah so is the food done yet**  
**E= yes it is my hungry boy**  
**J= haha your funny**

We eat our food and jay tells me what happened with the case. Once we were fine eating we walk the dishes once we were done we watch some tv until Camryn wakes up form her nap about 30 minutes later she wakes up

**E= I guess princess is up**  
**J= let's hope this nap makes her a little bit happier**  
**E= yeah let's hope I'll be right back**  
**J= all right**  
**E= ( _10 minutes later_) look there is daddy**  
**J= looks like someone is happier**  
**E= oh yeah she is acting a lot happier**  
**J= that's a good thing that means we can go to the store and get her some food to eat.**  
**E= oh yeah let's go**  
**J= all right let's go my girls I get to drive us**  
**E= who said you could**  
**J= maybe you will let me since I have been kind of hurt for a little bit come on pretty please erin.**  
**E= fine you can**  
**J= why thank you babe your my angel**  
**E= yeah whatever now let's go**

We head to the store and grab what we need for the house and us and grab some options for baby food for Camryn. We also decide to get her a high chair so that it's easier to feed her. Once we grab everything we needed we head home. At home I play with Camryn while jay puts the high Chair together

**J= and how does it look**  
**E= it looks great say thank you to daddy for putting it together for you Camryn**  
**J= well your welcome so do you think she is ready to eat**  
**E= I think so how about you get her in her high chair while I go and get her some food to try**  
**J= sound like a plan**

I go and grab some food while jay gets her into the chair.

**E= so is someone ready to eat**  
**J= _( smiles) _I think she is**  
**E= all right so I got you some green beens and carrots to try first**  
**J= oh that sound good**  
**E= all right let's see how this goes (_ feeds her)_ so did you like that baby girl**  
**J= I think she did (_ about 5 minutes later she throws up on jay) _**  
**E= I guess you spoke too soon**  
**J= I guess I did ( _Camryn starts to cry )_ it's all right baby girl I guess I need to take a shower tonight**  
**E= here let me go put your shirt in the washer so it doesn't stain**  
**J= all right that works here you go**  
**E= why thank you my sexy husband**  
**J= wait was that your plan all along**  
**E= what do you mean**  
**J= your plan was to give our daughter something gross where she gets sick on me and then I have to take my shirt off and you can get a nice thing to look at**  
**E= oh that I don't know what your taking about**  
**J= I bet you do**

While jay changes his shirt I grab another option of baby food that she might like better and I start feeding her some food

**E= do you like that baby girl _( 2 minutes later) _**  
**J= so how is it going out here**  
**E= great I think she like this option a lot more**  
**J= that's great what are you feeding her this time**  
**E= I am feeding her strawberries and bananas**  
**J= that actually sounds pretty good**  
**E= oh yeah and she loves it**  
**J= well at least we found something she like**  
**E= yeah here in the next few dats I will have her try something else**  
**J= well I won't be here when she try something else because I didn't need her to throw up on me again**  
**E= come on it wasn't that bad**  
**J= says the person who didn't get throw up on**  
**E= whatever how about when I get done feeding her you can give her a bath and put her to bed**  
**J= all right that works for me**  
**E= I figured you would like that**

About 15 minutes later Camryn was done eating so jay took her to get a bath and then he put her down for the night. As he was doing all that I clean up from feeding her and then make me and jay some dinner about 10 minutes later he comes back out into the living room

**J= and she is down for the night**  
**E= that's good how did it go**  
**J= it went pretty well so it smells good our here**  
**E= why thank you I made us some super**  
**J= oh you did what did you make**  
**E= made some steaks and baked potatoes**  
**J= sounds good let's eat**  
**E= all right but after super maybe me and you can take a shower together since you need one thanks to our daughter**  
**J= yes thanks to your daughter**  
**E= hey we made her together**  
**J= I know I'm just kidding but I like the way you think.**

We eat our dinner and talk about the day after a while we have a nice steamy shower together and then head to bed and get ready to start this journey of having a baby that eats solid food.


End file.
